Avatar: Cataclysm
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: History abhors a paradox, when Aang awoke from his icy slumber, he must face a much sinister force. Or else the entire world he failed to protect years ago will be destroyed forever.
1. Prologue:End of Everything, Cataclysm

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything. They all belong to their respective creators.**

He slumbered in darkness. The only thing he heard from his dreams were the voices of those foolish humans. Of how their nation would conquer the others with his help due to the "deal" he and that foolish old Fire Lord made as he slumbered within the lava. He provided those mortals unique metals of the earth by his will in order to make his armor so he may deal the finishing blow to the one city that they are constantly infuriated with. Heh, humans are so greedy and selfish that they'd probably leave a 2 year old child to die out on the streets if hit by a cart with no concerns at all.

…That's what sickens him. Even though he was a High-Class Hell Dragon, even he, the wickedest of monsters and his own kind, were disgusted at these humans and their own cruelty. Even hatchlings help each other out from brutal incidents in their time. Something that proves that they deserve a right to exist; however, these humans are beyond redemption. He has already "merged" with this version of the planet, so the Hour of Twilight will commence in this world soon enough when the time comes. He recalled how he was separated from his original soul, broken into a mere fragment, struggling to survive until he was found.

His power helped make the Fire Lord and his armies grow powerful, but now, sensing all the evils in this world…He will become All the World's Evil once again and destroy humanity for its sins as it has done so many cycles ago. The forging of his armor was today, his plan to punish mankind as a whole is about to commence. And the first to feel his wrath is the very land he slumbers within…the Fire Nation itself. Moving in the lava it slept in, the men beginning to set his armor to help suppress his destructive powers. The metals were glowing hotly as the creature began its speech.

"**Pain…"** the deep, sinister voice rumbled quietly.

A hammer strikes heavily at the searing molten metal…

"**Agony…"** it continued as it growled in anger, not at the people forging his armor, but at humanity itself, for the world is calling him, to ask of him to cleanse this world of these foolish humans that have stained it red with blood from these many years of war.

The hammers continued striking the metal as the shadow of the creature continued growling, both in pain and agony. **"My hatred **_**burns**_** through the cavernous deeps…"** it uttered. That was when the hot metal plating, lifted by chains, was latched onto a patch of molten, gapping flesh, the searing hot metal burning as the creature roared in pain.

Hammers rang away against the giant armor as the being wearing it twitched violently, as earthquakes above in Omashu appeared. A giant ram slammed a bolt into place in a piece of armor in as a giant, scorched wing, flexed itself, as above in the surface; a giant tsunami overshadows the Fire Nation.

Another giant ram slams another bolt into the spine of the beings armor as it roared in pain, slamming itself against a wall as fissures tore the North Pole apart.

"**The world **_**heaves**_** with **_**my**_** torment."** It continued, as the chaos above in the world was continuing. **"Its wretched kingdoms **_**quake**_** beneath my rage... "**The creature continued as the smaller islands of the Fire Nation and Kyushu Islands were all swallowed by the rising waves. More metal rams slammed in the last of the bolts into the armor and the creature's flesh, as from the lava, a giant claw swipes the rams and the people away, as sinister red eyes with three tomoe spinning sinisterly as the creature cloaked in darkness growled as it unleashed a roar as it ripped through the surface and took flight, leaving smoke and flames in its wake.

The creature roared creating a shockwave near a port as people fled in fear as it flew past them, as everything was engulfed in flames.

**"But at last... The whole of the four nations will break..." **

The Air Nomads screamed in horror as they and the sky bison were all engulfed in flames. The creature continued on, its destination made clear.

**"...And all will **_**burn**_** beneath the shadow of my wings... "**

The creature landed on the palace of Ba Sing Se as the creature's true form was revealed. A sinister dragon donned in armor with molten rivulets of lava and magma visible beneath the great wyrm's scorched scales as its cruel eyes shine with malevolence as it unleashed an earthshattering roar as it began its rampage, as the great walls of the great Earth Kingdom came tumbling down.

**Avatar: Cataclysm**


	2. Boy in the Iceberg: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

_Air._

_My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. But then, the Cataclysm happened. The Fire Nation had discovered an ancient evil dwelling in the very depths of their lands, using its powers to strengthen them as many fell to them. But then the betrayal happened. The evil they had used double crossed them as it brought forth unimaginable horrors to the world, destroying continents, flooding homes, burning the lands, the world was undone by the Worldbreaker as the survivors followed and worshipped this entity as their deity for those years that have passed as it took control of the remains of the Fire Nation and continued the war for its own amusement._

_Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation and its new ruler, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world._

**Avatar: Cataclysm**

It had been a hundred years since the initial start of the war caused by the Fire Nation, as the South Pole and the Water Tribe residing there were struggling to survive. As of right now, a girl and a boy were on their canoe, searching for some fish. Their names were Katara and Sokka respectively. They were both cautious as they constantly look up at the sky every once in a while with a hint of fear in their eyes as they looked back into the water again. Sokka noticed a fish in front of him and prepared to "teach" his sister how to "truly" catch a fish as Katara used her waterbending to catch one in a floating sphere of water.

"Hey Sokka, look! I-"

"Not now Katara, I almost got it." Sokka told her, brushing her off as she tried to show him her prize…which was ruined when the butt of his spear popped the water sphere, effectively soaking him as the fish landed on his head, bounced off it, and landed in the water as it swam away. This easily annoyed Sokka. "How come every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" he demanded as Katara looked at him seriously. "It's not magic. Its Water Bending, it is an-"

"Ancient mystical art that allows one to bend the elements yada, yada, yada…" he waved, completely disrespecting it with no interest at all, "Look I'm just saying, if I had weird powers, I'd keep it to myself." He said as Katara crossed her arms and prepared to counter his word. "You call me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles to myself every time I see my reflection in the water." She replied with a smirk as Sokka was doing said muscle pump to his reflection.

What they didn't know, that destiny had plans for them as they were sent into a series of ice flows without any paddles, stranded in the middle of know where, where Katara had unknowingly used her bending while snapping at her brother, releasing a giant, glowing iceberg from below the water. Destiny had planned many things as Katara broke the ice, as a pillar of light erupted into the sky, at the same time, awakening an ancient evil from its ancient slumber.

* * *

The wyrm awoke from its peaceful slumber, malevolent red eyes glowing with madness as it rose from its loft and smirked. _**"It seems the so called 'savior' has returned from his years of being a coward. Let us test this Avatar's potential."**_ The creature mused in its mind, while knowing who to call to gauge the level of the threat. **"Zuko!"** the dragon roared out, causing the lofty palace it resides in to shake at the sound of his voice. In less than 5 minutes, a teenager appeared, donned in Fire Nation armor, knelt before him. A scarred mark on the boy's left face was the most noticeable piece of the person the dragon called. "You called my lord?" the warrior asked with a tone of loyalty and respect.

"**The Avatar has returned…"** the massive beast spoke, as Zuko looked up at the creature in shock of what it said. **"I want you and your best men to…engage this 'savior of the world' and 'test' his potential. And I want a report when you get back once you've finished it, and I want the report to come from your lips, in front of me."** The dragon ordered as Zuko kept his head down. "Understood sir…!" The teenager saluted as he stood and turned to leave. **"Oh, and make sure to use the drakes this time. They'll need the exercise for where you're going."** The dragon spoke up as Zuko turned his head over the shoulder. "Where to?" he asked. Then, the dragon grinned. **"Why, the South Pole my boy. Reduce everything to water. Not one slab of ice left, and no survivors."** Was the reply as the dragon's sinister laughter echoed throughout the entire nation as the villagers and the dragon's worshippers also began laughing, knowing their lord was in a good mood today as Zuko prepared for a long trip waiting ahead.

* * *

Aang was plagued by a nightmare. He was in a storm that knocked him, and Appa, his flying bison, into the sea as his eyes and tattoos glowed as he slammed his fists together, sealing them both inside of a tomb of ice, to never see the light of day again.

"Aang…? Aang!" the voice of Katara shouted out as Aang, the Airbender awoke from his dream and clutched his head. "Aang, come on, the villagers want to see you." Katara told him as the boy nodded and proceeded to put on his clothes as Katara dragged him out of the hut he was sleeping in. As soon he was out, he was standing in front of a handful of women and children who were hugging their mother's legs. "Everyone, this is Aang. Aang, this is the entire village." Katara gestured as she introduced both sides as Aang bowed his head in respect and greetings as everyone else backed away in fear.

"Why's everyone backing away? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked as he checked himself to see if he was covered in snot like Sokka was yesterday when they met. "No, it's that no one has ever seen an Air Nomad for over a hundred years. We thought they were all extinct." An old woman spoke up, "Extinct?" Aang asked in shock as Katara stepped forward. "Aang, this here is my grandmother." She introduced as the old woman looked at Aang, "Please, call me Gran-Gran. And as I was saying before, the Air Nomads were wiped out when the Cataclysm started." The old woman explained.

Now Aang was lost, "Cataclysm? What is that?" Aang asked as Gran-Gran merely gestured the entire village and his eyes widened in shock and horror. The damages to the place seemed old, but yet they remained. The buildings were burned, the snow was blackened, and the smell of decay lingered in the air. It was sickening to Aang as he had to will himself not to vomit from the stench, especially seeing how most of the villagers, the older ones, had hideous burns on their flesh as they hid it under robes and fur coats. "What happened to this place?" Aang asked in shock and horror at the sight of the South Pole and its tribe. "This is due to the creature known as the Worldbreaker. Its appearance in this world means the end of all of life as we know it. If the Avatar doesn't appear, then it's the end of everything." Gran-Gran replied as Aang's back stiffened.

"_This is my entire fault…"_ Aang realized as the guilt was slowly building up inside of him. Then, he realized something, "What is this Worldbreaker exactly?" Aang asked as Gran-Gran blinked. How could a child not know of the Worldbreaker and the Cataclysm? "This happened during the initial start of the war between the Fire Nation. They had discovered an incredible power that aided them in the war as it led to a betrayal as the monster brought both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nations to ruins. Wiping out all Air Nomads and weakening the Water Tribe in its wake. The continents were torn apart violently by volcanoes and earthquakes as the entire map was redrawn as a result." Katara filled in for Gran-Gran, as Aang's eyes widened.

He wondered, how long was he trapped in that ice? Was it a few days, a couple of weeks? He needed to know. "How long has this been going on for?" Aang asked, praying that it wasn't too late to find survivors of the Air Nomads. "Like I said before about the Air Nomads being extinct, it was over a hundred years ago." Gran-Gran finished as the final blow took a mental toll on Aang. A hundred years, that was how long he was trapped in the ice. How everyone he knew and loved was gone, wiped off the plane of existence by a nightmare that did this to the Water Tribe of the South Pole. It hurts, Aang felt despair overwhelm him as his legs felt wobbly. That was then; everyone noticed the freshly falling snow was blackened, causing everyone to panic as the gathered their belongings, children huddling behind their mothers, and Sokka coming down with a serious look on his face.

"Fire Nation, and from the way the snow is blackened, they're using drakes." He told Gran-Gran as he looked towards Aang. "You signaled them here, didn't you?" He demanded as Katara stepped in, "Knock it off Sokka, there's no way he could have told the Fire Nation about this location!" she defended him as Sokka pointed at the sky accusingly, even though there was nothing there. "The big light show he did yesterday could have signaled them! Admit it Katara, he's a spy for the Fire Nation!" Sokka snapped as Gran-Gran decided to step in and stop her grandchildren from bickering. "Enough you two, the firebenders are on their way here. Remember what happened last time? Just let them look for whatever they need, which is usually not here, and they'll be off on their way." She said as Sokka and Katara had no choice but to end their bickering for now.

Gran-Gran then turned to Aang, "You and your bison should hide. Who knows what could happen if they find you." She said as she led her grandchildren with the other villagers who were waiting in fear as they heard the sounds of wing beats. Aang thought fast, he quickly got on top of Appa and used his airbending to cover both himself and Appa in snow, making them look like giant snowmen (or in Appa's case, beast.). Sokka had his club out, ready for anything, until the drakes landed with an erupting roar that knocked everyone onto the ground from the wind and the smell of burning flesh. More drakes landed as the riders leapt off, with their leader walking ahead towards the frightened villagers.

"Where is he?" Zuko demanded, as the entire village stayed quiet, except Sokka, who tried, and failed to attack as Zuko backhanded him, causing Sokka to crash into a pile of snow with his legs sticking up in the air as Aang slowly opened his eyes to peek from behind the snow, wondering what was going on. Since everyone was silent, Zuko decided to be specific as he grabbed and turned Gran-Gran, so that she was facing the entire village as Zuko become more specific of who was his target. "He should be around this age, master of all four elements." He continued as everyone remained silent.

This annoyed Zuko to a degree of anger that needed to be vented out as he used his firebending to force them to talk as everyone screamed in fear. That was then, a gust of wind knocked up snow, covering Zuko and his men in snow as the drakes shook it off like it was nothing. "Looking for me?" Aang asked, standing in front of the villagers with his staff at hand. Zuko's eyes widened in disbelief, this was his target? "You're the last Airbender? _You're_ the Avatar?" Zuko asked, as everyone in the Water Tribe widened their eyes in surprised shock. "Aang…?" Katara asked herself with surprise.

"No way…" Sokka muttered with disbelief in his tone as he got out of the snow when Zuko started to unleash a flurry of flames at Aang who spun his staff to reflect the flames as the villagers screamed in fear of the fire, causing Aang to worry. "He's mine! Destroy everything else, no survivors!" Zuko ordered as his men nodded and proceeded to destroy the rest of the village with incredible levels of firebending, causing the homes to fall apart as the ice that kept the land they were on to melt, crack, and fall apart.

Katara did what she could by using what little waterbending she had to try and stop the other Firebenders from destroying her only home, only for the water to be turned to steam when it got close to them. The drakes were sneaking behind, aiming to target the villagers for a feast they would enjoy only for Sokka to stand in front of them with his club in front of him in hopes of intimidation. One drake snorted as it bit Sokka's club into two, leaving only the handle behind as another drake roared, knocking Sokka back as the villagers were screaming in fear for their lives as Aang felt his mind screaming in agony.

He was trapped, no matter what he did; he had failed to save anyone. He ran away from his duties a hundred years ago, causing everyone he knew to probably die from this Cataclysm, he couldn't protect the Water Tribe of the South Pole from either being burned or fed to hungry dragons. He was trapped in the wheels of karma's decisions. For his actions a hundred years ago, he's forced to witness a cruel scenario he did not want to see. This nightmare made real as he failed to notice the ice below him starting to crack.

However, Zuko had taken notice of it and decided to use this to his advantage. "Game over, Avatar, send a postcard from the afterlife!" Zuko shouted as he fired a powerful stream of fire downwards, causing the ice to give way as Aang fell into the cold water as he felt his consciousness fall away. "Aang…!" Katara cried out as Appa came in and rammed into the drakes, surprising them as he helped fend off the drakes with an angry roar.

Aang sank deeper into the cold darkness, slowly drifting away into nothingness.

"Aang…?"

"Aang…!"

It was Katara's voice, she was calling to him. But what could he do? He is just an Airbender; he has no knowledge of any other bending arts. So what could he do? "Allow us to help then, young Avatar. For this is not your time to die yet." Replied a thousand voices at once replied. Then, Aang's tattoo's and eyes began glowing as he twirled in the water and launched himself into the surface with the water following him. Acting as one with the water, Aang landed in front of the firebenders and unleashed the power of a waterbending master and knocked all but Zuko, who dodged at the last second, into the cold depths to never be seen again.

Zuko cursed his luck, from his studies on the Avatar recommended by the one he served, this was the Avatar State, the most powerful form the Avatar could use, that could defeat armies with incredible power. He had no choice but to retreat as the drakes began to fly back to the Fire Nation as his sole drake, his partner, Onyxia, had picked him up as she flew as fast as she could, far away from the Avatar's range of firing as the other ones sacrificed themselves to protect Zuko from the slabs of ice that the Avatar was launching at him as they all fell to the sea and to their deaths.

Back in the Fire Nation, the great black dragon, adorned with armor on its body roared in savage anger. It sensed it, someone had murdered his children! It was the Avatar. He could sense it through the last memories that his children had before they died protecting Zuko. It angered him greatly; he will make the Avatar pay. But for now, he must wait on Zuko and let that boy explain what went wrong. Depending on what he's learned, he _might_ be lenient for the death of his children and of Zuko's loss of his own men who were loyal and good friends of his.

"**You will regret angering me Avatar…" **the black wyrm whispered as he stood from his spot and looked out of his massive palace balcony. **"For when the first time we shall meet, I will bring you utter annihilation and total despair." **The beast growled with forbidden fury, as a single Sharingan eye spun wildly in its right eye.


	3. The Destroyer of Balance: Naraku

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any references to any other works, which belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

It had been three days since the incident in the South Pole. Aang, Katara, and Sokka had left to their quest to the North Pole in order to ask help from their fellow brethren in the North in helping evacuating the village before something terrible would happen. While Sokka didn't initially believe that Appa could fly, he was proven wrong once the sky bison recovered its strength and began flying. Sokka was amazed by it, but once he saw the looks on both Aang and Katara, he immediate went back to his usual dull expression.

"So, where are we going first Aang? You told us that it was important." Katara asked as Aang looked over his shoulders. "Well…I wanted to see the Southern Air Temple again. I wanted to confirm something before we start heading north." Aang explained with a hint of anxiety in his tone. Both Sokka and Katara knew what he meant, he wanted to see with his own eyes, to believe, that the Air Nomads were not extinct.

/In the depths of insanity, a twisted truth shakes all of creation./

It was that dream again…No, that cursed memory that forced him to become the abomination he is now. It was painful, agonizingly terrifying, and twisted in its own right.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we, the Gods of our worlds has deemed you too dangerous to be left alone. For your act of defiance, we hereby sentence you to the fate, of eternal damnation." Spoke a man in white robes as other beings in various white and gold colored themed clothing that resembled humans nodded their heads. Crucified in chains, a boy with blond hair, with blue cold eyes that have seen many battles, and whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks gritted his teeth in anger.

"Deus, one day…I'll break that smug look on your face for doing this to me…" Naruto growled in anger as the man known as Deus pointed at Naruto, causing the boy to scream in anguish as electricity shocked the boy. "For a Cipher, you truly are a rogue of your kind. Your family will be dealt with after you, so you will be seeing them soon." Deus spoke, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock and rage. "You…What are you going to do to them?!" he demanded as the god chuckled. "My boy, you should be worried about yourself. For in the end, you will be useful to us even in death." Deus replied as he snapped his fingers.

Hooks latched themselves onto Naruto's torso, causing him to gasp in pain as he realized that it was not ripping his flesh, but his very soul, in halves. The pain was incredibly painful, agonizingly long, slow, a torment that could last one an eternity and beg for a death that will never come. Then, he was ripped into three ways.

Letting out an earsplitting scream, two beings were ripped out of Naruto as his body was transformed. He now had yellow fox ears and nine fox tails as his body hung limp. Two dragons were chained and were being examined by the divine beings as Deus looked at them closely. "Interesting, a combination of a Heavenly Dragon and a High-Class Hell Dragon created a powerful, single being. So, the descendants of the great wyrms of creation themselves were involved in your incredible existence Naruto. But now, they belong to us to use for our cause." Deus said, as he trailed his hand on the black one as it snapped at him, only for it to be muzzled.

"Tenryū…Naraku…" Naruto muttered as he weakly looked at the two dragons with sorrow. The two dragons, muzzled, whined as they struggled in their restraints to help be reunited into one being again. "Sorry boy, but these dragons and their abilities will be helping us now, for the sake of humanity…" Deus told him as Naruto snarled at him. "You mean using them as weapons! You warped gods think you're all that! Using the lives of others to finish your selfish goals of a "utopia" where your words are law sickens me. And to think you are the Wicked God counterparts to the actual deities themselves makes me want to hurl. One day Deus, I'll make you and the others pay for this! This, I promise you!" Naruto shouted as Deus smirked.

"Ah, but where you're going…" Deus said, snapping his fingers as below where Naruto was hanged, a giant, green whirlpool was swirling endlessly. "You won't escape. Burn endlessly in eternal madness, forever trapped in the Abyss, where all are doomed to suffer for all eternity." He finished as the chains snapped as Naruto fell, screaming as the whirlpool engulfed him whole as the entryway was sealed shut.

Both Tenryū and Naraku snapped; violently roaring in their muzzles as the recently called Wicked Gods looked at them as Deus smiled at his prizes. "Take the Heavenly Dragon to the Heavens; we'll have it trained to follow the ways of the Light and all that is Holy." Deus ordered as a ray of light from above lifted the dragon as it struggled defiantly as it was taken to the skies and was never seen again. That was when Deus turned to Naraku that glared at the Wicked God with pure malice and hostility. "I have a unique purpose for you, for one who is one with the earth itself, I think making you into an incarnation of All the World's Evil and being a student of that Deathwing creature will be very useful for what I have planned for you." He said, smiling gently.

But Naraku knew that behind that smile, a sinister being was laughing diabolically on the inside.

/The twisted plans of the divine begin, and so with it, the destruction of worlds./

The dragon got up abrupt from its slumber, remembering that bitter dream. The madness returned as the dragon roared in anger, slamming its forelimb down, causing a massive earthquake throughout the Fire Nation while doing so. **"This world will burn…It shall feel the torment I have endured…No one is innocent…"** the dragon hissed with malice in its voice as it noticed someone coming in. **"What is it my dear? You're usually 'training' the new recruitments down to their very bones."** The dragon asked as the female in question looked at him.

"Another nightmare of that dreadful day when those cruel deities tormented you, Naraku dear?" asked the woman as the dragon sighed heavily. **"Yes…"** it hissed with anger. **"The madness I endured for so long…will finally ripens its results on this world."** The mighty serpent replied as the girl walked up to it and hugged its foreleg. "I heard you sent my brother to test the Avatar's potential. Was that wise? I mean, the Avatar is a master of four elements, he must have plenty of experience under his belt." The girl asked as Naraku looked down at her.

"**Trust me Azula; I know what I'm doing. And I know for a fact, it would take more than the Avatar himself to take down your brother. He's too stubborn to die."** He replied with a hint of amusement in his voice as Azula chuckled. "Yes, but now, what are you going to do dear? I heard that several of your children were killed." She asked as Naraku glared at her, causing her to leap back in fear. **"Don't remind me, if Zuko isn't killed by the Avatar, I might do the job personally."** He growled. **"For the time I meet the Avatar in person, I'll make the genocide of his own people look like a child's plaything, for I was merciful and gave them all a quick death."** He replied with pure hatred and malice dripping from his every word.

Azula felt herself warm up on the inside. She had seen her lover's powers in action and heard stories of how he made the Cataclysm wipe out the Air Nomads, ruin Ba Sing Se, and weaken most of the Earth Kingdom's armies many years ago. Seeing his powers, his cruelty and malice drove her crazy. She belonged to him in heart, body, and soul. To her, Naraku was her soul mate she had been looking for. When he chose her as his Prime Consort, she felt joy and honored at the position he gave her. To be by his side as they both brought ruin and despair to the Earth Kingdom rebels, it was her greatest pleasure in her entire life.

"So you're going to create the third Cataclysm then? But most of the humans on the land won't survive. That would be a problem for your worshippers." Azula commented as Naraku chuckled. **"I have thought ahead of that problem. My original plane was to have my young dragons take them to the skies, but after stumbling upon an inventor in the Northern Air Temple, I have found an alternative."** Naraku replied with a twisted smile on his face. **"Soon, once it is completed, it will be mass produced and I will call forth the final Cataclysm, and eliminate all of our enemies from this realm and the Spirit World once and for all…"** he finished as he barked out a twisted, warped, insane laugh that echoed throughout the entire world.

*With the gang*

"We're home boy…" Aang muttered to Appa who replied with sounds of excitement, only for a warped, evil laugh in the air to be heard as everyone got a shiver down their spines. "Looks like the Worldbreaker is in a good mood, hopefully it won't be raining lava for a week." Sokka told everyone with sarcasm in his tone as Aang looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Aang asked. Katara looked at Sokka with an annoyed look before turning to Aang, "He means that the Worldbreaker is up to something terrible and we better hurry. Because afterwards; it usually ends up with something being destroyed by the Worldbreaker…violently." She explained as this made Aang make Appa land on the grounds of the Air Temple quicker.

The minute Appa landed, Aang got off and examine the place. It was blackened by soot as there was some plant life he was familiar with growing still. There was nobody here, no fellow Air Nomads, sky bison, or even lemurs were seen. It was deathly quiet. It leads to Aang being depressed as he saw how his former home, once beautiful and prospering with joy, was in ruins and silence. Sokka noticed a weird set of poles and had asked Aang what it was and explained that it was airball. Deciding to cheer up Aang, Sokka asked if Aang could teach him, not noticing the mischievous grin on the Avatar's face.

The game was under way! Hailing from the long line of extinct Air Nomads, Aang the Last Airbender! From the cold, brutal icy lands of the South Pole, Sokka of the Water Tribe! This is the final round of the greatest tournament in all of the Air Nomad's history as two different cultures participate in a unique one time challenge! Aang makes his shot, look at that ball go folks! It is ricocheting through the pillars at unbelievable speeds! Sokka's eyes are on the ball but it's too fast for him. Goal! The ball has both entered and knocked Sokka into the goal. Aang: 7, Sokka: 0! The winner of this airball match is Aang! Congratulations young man, you have won the game! See you all next time ladies and gentlemen!

"All this teaching is leaving me in a world of pain…" groaned Sokka as he got out of the pile of snow, stretching his aching body from the brutal torture known as airball. When he looked around he noticed something red and the size of a human head…and had the designs of fire on them. _"So they were here after all…_" Sokka thought as he called Katara over. Her face was calm, and she knew that they shouldn't keep this from Aang. "Aang, you might want to come and look at this." Katara called out as Aang was busy spinning the airball when she called him.

"What is it? Is it something involving the Fire Nation?" Aang asked as he dropped the ball and proceeded to walk over. This surprised Katara a bit, but after seeing the hidden expression in his eyes when she looked at them, she understood that the truth must come out now, or things might get worse. "Yes...Sokka found a helmet." She said with uncertainty in her voice as Aang looked at the helmet. No one could tell what was going through his mind as he picked up the hollow helmet. "This…This should have been impossible." Aang spoke up, "The only way to get to an Air Temple is with a bison, and I was certain that they couldn't get their hands on one. Let alone a herd of them in order to invade." He explained as Sokka snapped his fingers in realization.

"Drakes!" He exclaimed, gaining the attention of his two companions as they looked at him. "Aang, you said only flying bison like Appa could get here, correct?" Sokka asked as Aang nodded. "The Fire Nation must have used the Worldbreaker's Drakes to fly here and scouted the place to see if there were any survivors after the Cataclysm a hundred years ago. There could also be a possibility that there were some Air Nomads of this temple that weren't here when the Worldbreaker made his move to purge the Air Nomads. So he sent his men to find any survivors who have either been killed, or fled from the place and went into hiding." Sokka reasoned.

"Wait, are you saying that there's a possibility that the rest of the Air Nomads that weren't killed during the Cataclysm went into hiding for the last one hundred years ago?" Katara asked as Aang suddenly felt a bit of joy in his heart at what he heard. "Of course, though they would have to hide things like…" Sokka trailed off as he pointed to Aang's arrows, "Those tattoos! If anyone were to see them, it would give away that they're from the Air Nomads, so…they don't have the tattoos on but still do their teachings in secret, simple." He explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Now this made Aang believe, that he wasn't alone in this world, it gave him hope.

Aang then looked at the temple and recalled what his teacher told him, of how there was someone waiting for him in the deeper chambers of the temple. Maybe they have clues on where the other surviving Air Nomads are and how to stop this war.

"Sir, Zuko has returned with Onyxia. They are both injured." A soldier reported to Naraku as the dragon's massive head looked down at the shivering worm below him. **"Bring me Zuko at once."** He ordered. Within five seconds flat, the man was already out the door, running on pure fear and terror as Naraku chuckled. **"Rookies, always good to show them the might of their deity, isn't that right…Azula?" **the beast asked as Azula walked towards him. "That's right; you were blessed by this world to be its sole ruler. But people fear change, of the unknown, which is why you wiped out the Air Nomads first." She stated as Naraku chuckled.

"**They were fools. Life is sacred to them because it is weak, mortal, fleeting…fragile. Death is final. Death is eternal. Death…is my realm. When humans look upon me, they see death incarnate, the unmaker of worlds. And so, I must bring death to those who sought to prolong life. Everything must end, no one must ever defy the sacred balance of this system and the Air Nomads were the fools responsible for destroying it with their peaceful ways. The earth screams in anguish as the flow of life and death was disrupted, tormenting my mind with nightmares as I slept underneath this very kingdom I rule. War and disease spread through the world again, and the Avatar had been in hiding for the last hundred years. But he is too late; the flow is an unstoppable flood now, death, pain, sorrows, agony, hatred all spin in the cycle as the world is now stabilized to a degree. Yet…it is not."** Naraku frowned as Azula felt the sense of understanding.

Naraku was doing things for the sake of the world, yet everyone who opposed him treated him like a monster for his actions when he came to the world, causing the Cataclysm in his wake. She could relate, of how others think of her as a monster for her personality and cunning. But he understood her, for he walks the same path she did. He was hers, and she belonged to him. But, from the way he was frowning, he was angry, angry at the world for something that should not be there. "What is it that keeps this world imbalanced?" Azula asked as Naraku looked at her.

"**The Spirits and living Benders…They are errors that this world is trying to correct, for they are using the elements on their whim for war, glory, fame, love, and…peace." **He spat out with contempt. **"Insult to injury, the Avatar is a collection of thousands of souls in one body each cycle of rebirth they go into. Causing the very world itself to hate them, and in return, so do I."** Naraku explained as Azula smirked. "Sozin's Comet is upon us soon, we could end the last of the Earth Kingdom's Earthbenders by burning the last of the remaining parts of the Earth Kingdom to ash as you end the last of the Water Tribe. And of course, remove the art of Bending from the Fire Nation without any deaths. Isn't that right dear?" Azula asked as the mighty dragon barked out an insane laugh.

"**Of course! Any who dare oppose the balance of this world must pay for their sins in blood. And once everything is the way it should be, our children will soar over the skies as the new protectors of this world."** The serpent told her as his form began to change as his size shrunk to that of a human in robes, with a hood covering his head, hiding the human face of Naraku. "But, we must also have a backup plan if we fail of course." the human voice of Naraku spoke up as he caressed Azula's cheek, who shuddered at his touch. "If I fall and the final Cataclysm is averted, then do whatever in your power to give rise to Menma. Once he is born, even the Avatar cannot 'save' this world." He told her as her eyes gazed into the cold, merciless blue sapphires that glowed in the shadows of the hood.

They heard footsteps coming as they turned to see Zuko heading towards them, in crutches as he did his best to bow down in respect. "Zuko, just the one I needed." Naraku spoke coolly as Zuko flinched. He knew Naraku was angry on the inside; after all, any ordinary father would be angry as they know the one who was responsible for murdering his family. Naraku would carry out his revenge in the most horrifying way that Zuko was almost sorry for the Avatar…almost. With a gesture of Naraku's hand, Zuko knew the drill. He told his lord everything he had encountered and witnessed when he told him of the Avatar's potential. Naraku was quiet, before a chill went down Zuko's spine as the being arched back in insane laughter as his hood fell back, revealing black spikey hair, blue eyes, and thick whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks as the being looked at him.

"So, the Avatar is nothing more than just an ordinary Airbender that needed the Avatar State to bend the other elements? I am going to enjoy this." Naraku mused, as a twisted, sickening smile adorned his face as he looked out the window, as if sensing something. His smile got bigger as this unnerved Azula a bit. Sure, she's seen him smile like that, but when it's bigger than what she's accustomed to, it usually means someone or something is going to be in for a world of pain and for her, lots, and lots, of incredible pleasure that could reduce her mind to mush. "Looks like the Avatar has seen the present I left for him in the Southern Air Temple. I'm sure his rage at the sight of his beloved teacher's corpse in shreds is quite a sight to see." He mused as Azula smiled at the possible shocked expression of the Avatar's face in her imagination.

The look of pain, loss, grief, sadness, rage, and guilt on the boy's face would have been a sight to behold. She could just savor it when she asks the Avatar himself, once he's bound in chains, about the sight of how the people he knew and loved were all torn to shreds and burnt to crisp. She could practically see the boiling anger on the Avatar's face when the time came. But for now, she was going to enjoy her time with her favorite destroyer. Ah, the life of a princess never ceases to amuse her.

Zuko was still nervous, wondering if his punishment was going to be. He soon got his answer; he was going to enter Agni Kai against an opponent of either Naraku's, or Azula's preference. And knowing the two sadists, it was probably someone who would brutally beat him to an inch of his life...or humiliate him in public. After all, both Naraku and Azula loved to brutally humiliate people who dare rebel or question their rule in the most spectacular spectacle. He hoped he got the former instead of the latter.

* * *

**Wow, I cannot believe I did all of this. I'm not sure if this was one of my good chapters I've written. But I know I might do better later on. And surprised with the connection with Naruto? Trust me, this fic was supposed to be planned later. But I had the urge to do it and leave you all lost with what in the world is going on in this fic. Oh, and Naraku's human form is based on Black Naruto from Road to Ninja Movie. So, here's a preview of the next chapter…**

"Begin!"

With that, Zuko began the assault on his opponent in the traditional battle of the Fire Nation: Agni Kai. His opponent is Commander Zhao, a Firebending master in order to prove himself capable of continuing his services in the name of Naraku. The dance of fire reached out to the people watching as Zuko caught his breath. He remembered what Uncle Iroh taught him and remembered the basics of his training. With that, he deflected an otherwise lethal blow from Zhao. _"He's really trying to kill me!"_ Zuko thought as he planned his counterattack.

Aang and his friends looked over at the sight of the supposed location of Kyoshi Island, only seeing a small speck of land, which has a wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi that looked worn out and beaten by the weather. "Is this what the Cataclysm did?" Aang asked, "That's not all what happened. The Cataclysm split the entire Earth Kingdom continent into many pieces if the rumors were right." Sokka replied; ignoring the glare from Katara as Aang was shocked at what he heard. _"Just what kind of being was capable of doing something of that caliber?!" _Aang thought as they decided to continue heading north towards the one place he still hoped still existed…Omashu.


	4. Zuko's Loyalty

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender or any other references to other works, which all belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

Azula sighed with annoyance, even though she was her beloved Naraku's Prime Consort, she worries about what he is up to in his underground lab. He's done various experiments on many things and creatures as he introduced his own dragon kind to this world. Both his species and the native dragons of this world get along fine even if their body structures were different. While the Fire Nation's dragons were serpentine, the dragons that Naraku breed back into existence (which how he did it was unknown even to her.) were more reptilic with bat like wings to fly. Then again, the Fire Nation's dragons used similar wings as well for flight.

But that's not the point, Naraku has stayed cooped up in his lab for nearly a week as rumors of the Avatar's return and multiple sightings of him were heard. Naraku said that the twerp was merely going for joy trips before taking things seriously which he planned to use the time for his newest project. For what he's planning she had no idea.

The sound of striking metal was heard in Naraku's lab. He grinned as he observed his latest work as he cooled it off by dipping the hot metal into water. **"Now for the final test…"** he muttered as he tried to imbue the object with power. It resonated with his powers as he grinned, then the object cracked and broke into fragments as Naraku snarled and slammed his fist to the ground in anger, causing an earthquake while doing so. **"Damn this cursed metal! It cannot withstand my powers! Even though I recreate the proper metals, it still cannot merge. Why!?"** he demanded as a stalagmite fell from above and struck his armor as a piece fell off. **"Great, and even my armor is getting old…I'll need to get more…hmm?"** the dragon trailed off as it noticed that the metal that used to be part of his armor held part of his own destructive powers within it.

He quickly manipulated the energy as the metal bent to his will as he grinned. **"I am thankful I had the smiths forge my armor with various metals mixed into one, which includes the metals used in my current project."** Naraku said to himself as he began to pull off scraps of metal of his armor. To him, they were shavings, but human size; it was a great collection of metal in sheet form. He quickly had it all melted in the small forge he had with his own flames to temper the metal and watched as the molten metal still carried his warped, malefic powers within them. He had it poured into the mold. He decided that he would pay tribute to an old enemy by creating a sword similar to the destroyed sword he had kept hidden even now…Frostmourne.

"**Time to create a sibling of that cursed blade. One that only my heirs can wield…yet it shall not be named till I deem it worthy…"** he muttered as the mold was filled completely. He then reverted to his human form and grabbed a smith hammer and began to slam it in. As he continued to hammer away, he noticed the malice was dying as it was finished being hammered. He proceeded to cool it as steam rose from the water as the metal cooled down. Once he checked it, he frowned. Most of the malice he had made inside the sword was sealed into a deep slumber. But he sensed an incredible hunger for blood, hatred, and lust for power.

Now he knew what he needed to do. In order for his latest creation to reveal its true potential, it must be feed. And he knew what to feed it. But first, he had a man to test to see if he is still capable of doing his work. **"Zuko…" **he uttered with an unholy smile on his face. Naraku, the malice and negative emotions of Naruto Uzumaki given form, had a new idea developed in his mind.

It had been a week already since Aang got out and did some exploration, seeing if any of the animals he knew that would be fun to ride were still there. He noticed that some of them survived, but most of them were hostile and aggressive towards humans as he wondered what made these animals act like this. They were currently heading towards Kyoshi Island, where the giant koi fish live. He also heard of the event called the Cataclysm and the results on what it did to the world as they flew on Appa. "We're nearly there!" Aang announced as they looked at the supposed destination.

As Aang and his friends looked over at the sight of the supposed location of Kyoshi Island, they only saw a small speck of land, which had a wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi that looked worn out and beaten by the weather. "Is this what the Cataclysm did?" Aang asked, "That's not all what happened. The Cataclysm split the entire Earth Kingdom continent into many pieces if the rumors were right." Sokka replied; ignoring the glare from Katara as Aang was shocked at what he heard_**.**__ "Just what kind of being was capable of doing something of that caliber?!" Aang thought as they_ decided to continue heading north towards the one place he still hoped still existed…Omashu.

"I know the Cataclysm was bad, but I didn't know it was _this_ horrible." Aang said as he looked back at the sight of the remains of the island. "Well, if the scholars I hung out with were true while on our little 'fun time', then this is the Second Cataclysm." Sokka told him as Aang looked at him curiously. "What's the first one?" Aang asked. "That's when the Worldbreaker made his appearance. Causing wanton destruction with fire as you became the last Airbender and brought the biggest flood to the Fire Nation and nearby coastal homes. Ba Sing Se was reduced to rubble from his rampage and brought forth a new improved version of the Fire Nation soldiers as he took over as the new ruler. He hasn't been seen since then, but his children have." Sokka told him. "Children…?" Aang asked as Sokka looked at Katara.

"Those dragons back at the South Pole you killed with waterbending were his children. From what the gossiping girls say, he's a good father to his own species and after we left the South Pole, I head that he was very, very, angry." Katara told him as Aang felt like a spear pierced his heart. He killed living beings? He didn't recall it! "Yeah, and knowing a father's wrath, you've made yourself public enemy number one in the Fire Nation with a bounty on your head, preferred dead. " Sokka added in as Katara glared at him. "Well, since we're on the run, I know of one place we could probably hide in till things settle down. The great city of Omashu! You guys will be awestruck at the sight of it once we get there. Just you wait!" Aang said, trying to be on the positive side.

*Fire Nation*

"**Zuko…" **Naraku spoke up in his dragon form as he loomed over the prince. **"You've lost some good men, and some of **_**my**_** beloved children. It makes me wonder if you're capable of serving me now for such a…failure." ** He finished with contempt in his voice as Zuko gritted his teeth. Naraku was a great leader, a father he never had, and he did everything in his power to earn the respect from the great being in front of him. "I am sorry Lord Naraku, but if there is some way to prove I am still worthy to follow your commands. I will do it." Zuko told the mighty beast as he bowed to him.

"**Agni Kai will be your test for redemption Zuko."** He told the boy who looked up at him, **"You will fight with your life at stake. You must face Death itself head on. This is your only chance Zuko, prove that foolish man you once called father wrong and emerge victorious in my name."** he told him as Zuko nodded his head. He recalled the incident of what happened to his father, Ozai a few years ago. It involved his disagreement in what the old generals were planning with the new recruits and was challenged to Agni Kai. Instead of the general, it was Ozai himself; the price was the scar that now adorned his very face. And Naraku was NOT happy with it.

* * *

*3 years ago*

"**Ozai...!"** Naraku roared in great anger, so powerful the entire Fire Nation quaked beneath his rage. Naraku was enraged; he was going over the reports of his kingdom as Ozai walked in, a calm expression on his face as he knelt before the great being in front of him. "Yes my Lord?" Ozai asked as Naraku snarled and looked down at the man with forbidden fury. **"Care to explain yourself **_**why**_** Zuko has been scarred by your flames?"** he demanded as Ozai felt the mighty being's eyes gazing with the intent of killing him.

"Because he is weak, he showed compassion for mere new recruits and begged for mercy at Agni Kai when he learned I was his opponent, and mercy is for the weak." Ozai answered without hesitation as Naraku grinned. He was going to teach this mortal a lesson. **"I have an announcement to make. Gather the people and my newborn whelps. A lesson must be learned from you." **Naraku told him as Ozai smiled. Naraku had agreed to his beliefs at last!

/Gathering/

"**My beloved subjects…!" **Naraku bellowed as Ozai and his family, including young Azula and the now scarred Zuko stood by the massive being. Everyone was there, men, women, children, soldiers, and dragon whelps as Naraku towered over them all. **"Today, you see Zuko, one of the heirs of the Fire Nation's royal family, is scarred from the flames of his father."** He told the people as they gasped. Zuko felt uneasy at the sudden attention as Ozai smirked. Ursa, his wife looked at him with shocked horror.

"**He claims, that compassion for the weak makes them weak. When Zuko was against the sacrifice of the lives of the new recruits for the older, more experienced soldiers to deal the blow against the rebels, his own father punished him in Agni Kai. Forever scarring his own child, his flesh and blood for this act, and do you know what I think?" **Naraku asked. Zuko closed his eyes; he could feel the intent to kill in that voice. Naraku was going to kill him, in the most painful way, especially with the hungry look in the newborn whelps.

He felt the ominous presence draw near him. He shivered in fear as he felt a shadow hover over him. Next thing he heard was the screams of his father, causing him to open his one good eye and look at the sight to behold. Naraku was manhandling his father. **"I think Zuko saved me a good time of good men that would have gone to waste if left to be sacrificed."** He replied as he winked at Zuko. **"You were the fool Ozai. I value the lives of my people, for they carry on the will and legacy of the Fire Nation. Every new generation must learn and surpass the old ones, which you failed to realize as you tried to preserve your so called elites."** He snarled at Ozai who looked at him with shock.

Then Naraku grinned, a sinister one that sent chills up everyone's, including the young Azula's spines. **"You said mercy is for the weak? Then you are the weak one and shall have no mercy…"** Naraku told Ozai as he looked at his whelps. **"Lunchtime children."** He told them as they squealed with joy. "No, please my Lord, forgive me! I promise I won't ever make this foolish mistake again!" Ozai _begged_ as Naraku laughed. **"Where's that pride and dignity of yours Ozai? I'm just merely following your belief, no mercy for the weak."** He told him as Ozai paled. Naraku then threw Ozai into the crowd of dragon whelps as they bared their needle sharp teeth and began to feast as Ozai's screams of terror were heard as everyone watched with sickened awe.

Azula shuddered at the sight, not of fear, but of twisted respect and awe. Naraku was a monster in his own twisted way that made others both fear and respect him. He was a creature that was a divine being that holds absolute control over its subjects, one that she worships with utter devotion. Zuko looked at the sight of his father, being devoured by Naraku's whelps as his screams had died and shuddered. It looks like his compassion had saved him. **"Zuko, may you come here?"** the dragon asked. The boy shivered, but willed himself to walk towards the mighty wyrm as he looked at the boy.

"Y-Yes my Lord?" Zuko asked nervously as the dragon looked at the boy calmly. **"Zuko, for stepping up for the sake of the next generation of the Fire Nation's army, I bestow you two gifts. Onyxia, could you come here child?" **The dragon asked as a whelp from the crowd of whelps that were feasting on Ozai's corpse came towards them as Zuko and everyone else were caught off guard at what their Lord was saying. **"Starting from today, I will teach you the ways of both a warrior, and a leader. This is the first gift."** He told the boy, as he looked shocked as Naraku gestured to the whelp named Onyxia. **"My first daughter, Onyxia will be your dragon companion as you both grow into great heroes of the Fire Nation. This is my second gift. Do you accept them?"** he asked as Zuko dumbly nodded his head, his voice lost in the surprise before him.

"**Then rise Zuko, for you will be one of the greatest heroes, of the Fire Nation!"** he bellowed as everyone cheered him on.

* * *

*Present*

Zuko smiled at that memory as he proceeded to change into clothes of Agni Kai. That was his most treasured memory. The scar he decided to keep when Naraku asked if he wanted to heal it served as a testament of him following his heart and compassion for others, one that made him a great leader in many feats for the name and glory of the Fire Nation. He will win this Agni Kai for the sake of the one he followed. His loyalty to Naraku holds no bounds. He looked at the 13 year old sleeping girl on his bed, Onyxia, the child of Naraku that had been his closest ally and friend through these past three years.

Their bond was like that of siblings, they were close knitted and love to have fun when the time came. "I'll be back partner, so rest up." Zuko muttered under his breath as he proceeded to the hallway of the Agni Kai arena. There, everyone in the military was seated as Naraku and Azula sat in the private box above, looking down at the sight before them. He will not fail Naraku; he still has enough fight in him to prove his loyalty to the very end.

"**Bring forth the chosen opponent!"** Naraku bellowed as the gateway to the other side of the arena opened up as a figure entered the ring. It was Captain Zhao, former Commander now currently promoted Captain. Zuko hated that man; he had an oversized ego, a narcissus, and worse of all, a glory hound. Those guys he hated with a passion, because in the end, they cause the greatest defeats in the Fire Nation's history, time to enlighten him with this pleasure of teaching that mongrel a lesson.

"Begin!"

With that, Zuko began the assault on his opponent in the traditional battle of the Fire Nation: Agni Kai. His opponent is Commander Zhao, a Firebending master in order to prove himself capable of continuing his services in the name of Naraku. The dance of fire reached out to the people watching as Zuko caught his breath. He remembered what Uncle Iroh taught him and remembered the basics of his training. With that, he deflected an otherwise lethal blow from Zhao. _"He's really trying to kill me!"_ Zuko thought as he planned his counterattack.

Zuko started on the aggressive as he recalled all of his training. Keep a cool head, stay calm, and do not panic or show fear. Zhao countered with his own flames as the embers of the flames fluttered in the air. Both sides showing no hesitation as Zhao went on the aggressive. One thing Zuko was taught by Naraku, deception while in combat was the greatest weapon of all. So he did one thing that would be Zhao's downfall…playing weak.

"**Your brother truly is cunning." **Naraku mused as Azula smiled. "Indeed, he's taken your lessons to heart. He'll be a fine Fire Lord one day don't you agree?" Azula asked as he nodded. **"Indeed, he will truly do his best to prove Ozai's meaningless ruthlessness wrong with compassion. I see a bright future in front of the boy."** Naraku replied as he noticed Zuko was on his back as he did a twist with his legs to break Zhao out of his stance, and go on the offensive. That proved Zhao's downfall as he was the one on his back with Zuko's own hand was right in his face, ready to unleash the fire behind it. "You've lost." Zuko stated.

"**Well done Zuko! You have proven yourself loyal to the Fire Nation!"** Naraku called out as Zuko stood proud and tall as the people cheered. **"And thank you Zhao, for showing excellent Firebending and testing Zuko's skills and loyalty in this match!"** Naraku added as Zhao bowed in respect of the mighty wyrm and left. _"One of these days, you will fall Zuko, and it will be Lord Naraku who will be praising me for my victories!"_ Zhao thought bitterly at his lost. He aimed to kill the boy but it seems that he was hiding his true potential from even Zhao, only Naraku himself knows of the boy's potential. He'll deal with Zuko on another time. But for now, he must increase in rank in order to get what he wanted.

*With the Gang*

"Sokka, Katara, I give you…The city of Omashu!" Aang exclaimed as they were all (including Aang), gapping at the site of the city. It was a lot bigger than last time Aang was there. The delivery system even longer and new routes were added. It was definitely an improvement from the last time he was there a hundred years ago. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Aang exclaimed excitedly.

*Fire Nation*

"So, you're going to Omashu dear? Why is that?" Azula asked as Naraku looked down at his beloved consort. **"Because I need new metals for my armor, while I was working on a gift for our son, I noticed it was falling apart. And I need new plates for the next Cataclysm. These plates will break apart if I plan to summon the next one."** He replied calmly as Azula did notice that the armor was coming apart. That armor helped keep his destructive powers held in check, or else everything around him would be destroyed. And worse part yet, she won't get any sex damn it! "Fine, but be safe dear." She replied as her hand trailed over his giant claw.

"**I will my** dearly beloved." Naraku replied as he shrunk and changed into his human form. "I'll take the fast way there and be back within three days." He told her as he held her hand. "And don't go looking for potential consorts while you're away." She warned him as Naraku laughed and kissed her on the lips. "That's what I love about you." He told her as he let go of her as a corridor made of shadows opened up behind him as he turned and walked right into it.


	5. Time's in Omashu

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything except for my OC Naraku.**

* * *

Here in the city of Omashu, in an alley filled with shadows, a figure erupted from within as Naraku in his human form walked into the streets, with business to attend to here. _"And someone should be suffering to the loss of something in 3, 2, 1…"_ "OH NO, MY CABBAGES!" shouted a man from the entryway of the city. _"Ah, good times, good times…"_ Naraku mused as he enjoyed those sounds of dismay. When he came here many years ago, he developed an interest in turning it into a mine, which the king of this city agreed with, quite easily that it made him somewhat disappointed. _"Then again, I was in the mood for a little rebellion of sorts."_ Naraku thought as his stomach grumbled. "…Time to eat." He decided.

*15 minutes later*

"Have a nice day Lord Naraku!" the restaurant owners shouted with a carefree smile as the massive piles of bowls stacked up neatly and clean on the table as a pouch of various coins was in their hands as Naraku waved at them. Believe it or not, Naraku was well popular with the people of Omashu. He helped increase the delivery systems effectiveness when making the right deliveries and making the city bigger. Plus the place had good food. As he began to make his way for the palace, he noticed a cart of cabbages were in his way. Snapping his fingers, the cart of cabbages exploded like fireworks as the man that owned the cart looked at the sight with horror. "MY CABBAGES…!" he exclaimed with horror as Naraku merely walked by, tossing him 5 silver coins for his loss.

"_Never get tired of that."_ Naraku mused to himself as he proceeded to make his way to the palace without a beat. _"I wonder if that crazy kid is still up to the same old madness he was born with?"_ the Worldbreaker thought as he was at the entryway of the palace as he felt something…off. He heard the sounds of chaos in the streets as he turned around, and with his enhanced eye sight, he saw. _"What the hell is the Avatar doing?"_ Naraku thought with disbelief as he saw Aang, Sokka, and Katara riding the delivery system as their cart was off the ramps and causing property damage. _"Better leave that be. Kids will be kids you know."_ He concluded as he proceeded to enter the palace, just when he heard the screams of someone yelling about their cabbages.

As he entered the throne room, King Bumi waved at the Fire Lord like he was an old friend. "Ah, well if it isn't Naraku! Long time no see, eh?" the crazy old king asked as Naraku snorted. "If you wish to catch up for old time's sake Bumi, wait till business is settled. I need you to mine more Animanium for me. 50 full shipments would do it." He told Bumi who looked at him oddly. "Why need the soul metal now, you're not going into a major fight yet are you?" Bumi asked as Naraku shook his head. "No, my old armor is just badly chipped and I need new ones to replace them. Besides, my son's turning 13 soon." He replied as Bumi looked at him shell shocked.

"I know you dragons age fast, but his lifespan is ridiculous!" Bumi exclaimed as Naraku shrugged. "Well, he is a hybrid after all, so while he ages faster than humans for the first year, he's slowly staying younger. While he's technically almost two years old, he has the body of a 13 year old child. My Prime Consort and I were shocked by his rapid growth, it was...different from a dragon's but makes it up with his talents. And he is one of the best of my children besides Onyxia, so I want to give him one hell of a present to celebrate his birthday." He replied with a smile as Bumi laughed. "Alright then, I'll get my men to go mine the stuff while you get to kick back and enjoy the show." He replied.

Naraku, knowing Bumi over the last 73 years, knows that his version of a show, is usually messing with someone's heads to make them think differently. What it is usually leaves him with a headache he wants to avoid getting sometimes if he was the one taking the challenges. But he pulls through in the end. That was when guards and a familiar merchant man walked in. With them, the Avatar and his friends, _"This is going to be interesting."_ He mused as he noticed the look in Bumi's eyes. Recognition, he knew the Avatar by sight, something that made him suspicious of the king. What was he hiding?

In the end, he watched Bumi from the sidelines as he threw the Avatar and his friends a feast as he made an interesting joke about Kangaroo Island and revealing the supposed "savior's" identity with a mere chicken leg. _"I wonder which dungeon he'll send them to, a bad one, or one of the nice ones."_ He thought as he watched Bumi and his guards chat about which dungeon specifically while the note of labeling them was mentioned. He let loose a chuckled as the Avatar and his friends were sent to the dungeon. "Alright Bumi, what do you have in store for him. I know you're probably going to mess with him." Naraku stated as Bumi laughed manically as he went in with the juicy details.

"…Mind if I add a challenge of my own?" Naraku asked as Bumi patted him on the back. "Of course old man, the more the merrier!" he replied as Naraku glared at the old king for that. For a dragon of his age, he was still young. But, he grinned, he was going to enjoy messing with Avatar Aang for killing his children in the South Pole. Now to begin the preparations…

*Some time later*

Naraku enjoyed his own feast as Bumi came out in purple clothing, raising an eye brow as he noticed the key in his hands. "He found a way to get your key?" he asked as Bumi nodded. "…My turn." He grinned. As Naraku was able to travel from one place to another via shadows, so could anything else he wanted to bring, including his own hungry dragon whelps. As they made their way to the next challenge area, down below, was filled with dragon whelps, all yelping in hunger as various things littered the floor. That was when Aang came in and looked down and was caught off guard by the sight of them.

"This is the next challenge made by me Avatar." Naraku spoke up, gaining both his and his companions attentions as he noticed the jennamite growing on their arms. _"Should I tell them that's rock candy? Nah, then it would ruin the fun to see Aang squeal."_ He thought as he grinned. "You see, these poor dragon whelps are hungry, yet they need to be taught proper manners of how to eat. Can you set up a fine table for a feast fit for kings without getting eaten?" he asked mockingly as Aang looked down nervously at the whelps who snapped at him.

Aang looked around, hoping to find some sort of clue to help him figure out what he needed to do. "And you'd better hurry; they love to eat people when they're starving." He warned as the whelped emphasized it by leaping up in an attempt to bite Aang. "Better get moving, the sooner the better or else your friends are as good as dead." He added in as Aang jumped in. Aang ducked, twirled, flipped, and jumped over the dragon whelps as they tried to eat him. He noticed there were forks, knives, and various things used for dining lying on the ground. _"So this is what he meant, but where's the food?"_ Aang thought as he smelt the smell of roasted meat above him.

He was against eating meat due to his customs as an Air Nomad, but he was sure those dragon whelps would love it. He tried to gesture to the meat, talking to them as they tried to bite him still. They were not going to let go of such interesting prey. "He's not that bright, is he?" Naraku asked Bumi who snorted. "Please, if he passed my first challenge, I'm sure he'll find a way to keep them occupied till he sets the table for use to eat." Bumi replied. Naraku looked at the massive sorts of meats being cooked and licked his lips. "That aroma sure builds up the appetite." He commented, one that Aang heard and developed an idea.

"That's it!" he exclaimed as he ran up the wall and used his airbending to drift the scent downwards, which had immediate effect. The dragon whelps that were aiming to make a meal out of him were overwhelmed by the aroma of various cooked meats turned to where it was and were all gathered, trying to fly up and get a piece. This left Aang the time he needed as he used his airbending to flip a knocked down table up and then proceeded to pick up the various things on the ground and proceeded to finish this odd task of decorating the table. If everything wasn't in a life or death situation, Aang could have sworn he was serving a table of impatient children who were really hungry judging from how they were reacting to the food hanging over them.

Now that everything on the table was set, Aang quickly proceeded to leap up to the area where the meat was being held and quickly place them at the table as the whelps, much to Aang's surprise, sat on the chairs patiently as the final dish was set. "Uh, dinner time?" he said as the dragon whelps screeched with joy as they viciously attacked the meat. Devouring it fast as there was nothing left but bone. Aang quickly turned to Bumi and Naraku who gave him a thumb up as they proceeded to do the next challenge.

* * *

To say this challenge was ridiculous was an understatement. Naraku knew who Flopsie was and that little rabbit was not him. He had the pleasure of meeting the goat gorilla once and he was surprised with Bumi's opinion of a pet. _"Then again, this is Bumi we're talking about. He'll probably pick something out of the ordinary just like him."_ He thought dryly as he watched Aang chase the rabbit until it fled into its hole as Aang decided to do something different. He asked the goat gorilla if it was Flopsie and the next thing the Avatar knew, he was being hugged and licked by the big fella. Challenge two was solved in a cinch. Now Naraku had to wonder, what was the third challenge?

"_Now this is my type of challenge."_ Naraku thought as he stood with Bumi as the next challenge was revealed to be a battle. Aang was given the opportunity to choose his opponent for the battle, anyone. _"I just hope he doesn't choose Bumi, the Avatar will be given a hard time with one of the strongest Earthbenders that ever walked this planet."_ Naraku thought with images of Aang being crushed by rocks, much to his own amusement. "I pick…you." Aang said, pointing at Naraku himself. Now this made the two warriors, Bumi, and even Naraku himself blink at the choice. Now this made Naraku grin, "Wrong choice kid." He told Aang as the next second, Aang was thrown right into the arena by an invisible force.

"You might need this!" Bumi called out as a man tossed out Aang's staff as he held it in his hands. Naraku floated down the arena much to Aang's, Sokka's, and Katara's shock as Naraku flexed his body. "You should know I'm the worst opponent for YOU Avatar." Naraku grinned as he dashed at inhumane speeds as he punched Aang _hard_, in the stomach, with enough force to launch him right into the wall at the other end of the arena. "Can I pick the one with the axe instead?" Aang asked as Naraku laughed. "No take backs are allowed." He replied as he dashed at Aang again with a savage roar.

"What is this guy? It's like he's some sort of monster!" Sokka exclaimed as the jennamite was already covering most of his body, along with his own sister's situation. "He's definitely not an Earthbender, or an Airbender since Aang's the only one left. And that's definitely not firebending." Katara noted as Sokka nodded of what's left of his own head. "It seems to be…animalistic, like a top predator showing that you shouldn't mess with it or face the consequences kind. Like those saber tooth seals." Sokka said as Katara shuddered at the memory. Those animals should not be messed with.

"Is this all Avatar?" Naraku taunted as Aang dodged another blow, feeling the force behind it as the air bent to _his_ will from the impact. "You Air Nomads try to avoid conflict, trying to do things the peaceful way. That's why they were all killed so easily! Because they don't know when to take things head on in order to protect things they cherish!" Naraku taunted him, "And you, you follow that style like the very coward you are now. Because of your refusal to accept the role given to you, you ran away from your duties and paid the price. Want to know how? Because everyone you knew and love are gone from this world. And it's all…YOUR FAULT!" he finished as he kicked Aang in the chest, launching him backwards as Aang used his airbending to cushion the impact.

Aang felt his heart ache at the words his unknown opponent told him. He was right, he ran away from his duties as the Avatar. He didn't want this role, but he was born into the cycle with no choice. He lost everyone he knew and loved all those years ago. That was his price for running away from his destiny, to see that everything he knew and loved gone from this world in a cruel way. "And the worst part Avatar." Naraku continued as he appeared in front of him, grabbing Aang by the neck with an unbreakable grip. "The new friends and loved ones you've found in this new world will also be in danger of losing their lives. Your method of fighting alone will not stop the armies that will be hell bent on destroying this world. Now show me…SHOW ME THE RESOLVE TO FACE THE DANGERS HEAD ON!" he roared as he threw Aang who tumbled through the dirt as he got back up, coughing up dust.

"_This boy should better show some promise, or else I'll just end him here and let my son take care of these fools with the new army I will create."_ Naraku thought with annoyance at how the Avatar fought him, nothing more like a pacifist in this cruel world where the only choice to live is to fight. That was when Aang acted different than before. He was firing powerful currents of air at him. Naraku didn't move as a wall of earth erupted in front of him, blocking the gust of wind. "Are you trying to make me catch a cold? You've got to do better than that kid." Naraku taunted as he merely used his mind to fire the barrage of boulders in the arena at the boy.

Aang responded by dodging them as he leapt in the air and used part of his staff's glider compartment to act as a fan medium as a very powerful torrent of wind knocked Naraku right into the wall of the arena. "Not bad kid, but you're still inexperienced!" Naraku told him as a massive chunk of the arena broke free and was under Naraku's command, caused Aang to freak out as he ran in circles repeatedly as he gained speed, creating a tornado within the arena. "Eat this kid!" Naraku shouted as he swung his arm, causing the floating stage to crash into the tornado as it was spinning in it wildly as the giant slab of rock returned to its owner as a projectile.

"…Ah crap." He muttered as he swung his arm that destroyed the giant rock as he noticed something was right in his face. The tip of Aang's staff as Naraku grinned. That was when a pebble fell on Aang's head as he looked up to see a giant boulder hovering over both of their heads. "If I was a loyal soldier hell bent on killing you, I would've dropped it so it could have killed the both of us. But I'm not, well done Avatar, you've proven yourself ready for the dangers ahead." He told Aang as he tossed the boulder aside _"And the torment I'll put you through for killing my children hehehehe…"_ Naraku mentally added.

"Now you've got to face the king's final challenge. It's really simple, use that brain of yours and you'll do just fine." Naraku lied as he turned heel and proceeded to leave, content with a potential enemy to torment and troll later on. Ah, it's good to be evil!

"A fourth challenge?" Aang asked himself with disbelief, "But I already did the required challenges! Why is there a fourth one?!" he demanded to the king who merely grinned. "Consider this a final test of sorts. The challenge is…what is my name?" Now this left everyone in a stump at the challenge. "And from the looks of your friends, you have a few minutes." He replied as he walked away. "How am I supposed to know his name? It's not like I knew the guy from a hundred years ago!" Aang exclaimed. Oh, how the irony works in this world. "Listen Aang, maybe his challenges are the clues to his name, minus the ones about those dragon whelps. Think, what about the challenges, did they work differently than usual?" Katara asked.

"Well, I had to think outside of the usual stuff I would come up with." He replied as he began pondering. "And…?" Katara asked as the jennamite grew again, covering her right side of her face. "I had to think differently than before. With new creative ideas that no one else would before…" he replied as a switch turned on in his head. "I know his name!" he told them as he ran off into the throne room where the king and strange man were chatting. "I figured it out just like I did with the challenges. I had to open my brains to the possibilities." Aang told the king who performed his trademark laughed as Aang's smile grew. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Aang exclaimed as the two hugged.

"_So these two were old friends huh? Who'd thought?"_ Naraku thought as Bumi undid the jennamite containing both Sokka and Katara and grabbed a fragment. "…Still, gotta love rock candy." He mused as he bit into one. As Bumi proceeded to explain the situation of this war, Sokka had a question of his own. "Who is that guy?" he asked, pointing to Naraku who was prepared for this situation. "Name's Menma, a tradesman from the Fire Nation, that's all." He replied as the three members were on edge. "It's true! Lately Omashu and the Fire Nation have been buddy-buddy for the last 73 years. He's been helping with the trades between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom for quite some time, and he always keeps the ends of the deals just the way they were agreed on." Bumi told them.

"I can relate to their hostility though, but not everyone in the Fire Nation is evil. Though there are a few glory hounds and war mongers in the army, but what can you do?" Naraku asked with a carefree shrug. "So, what trading business are you doing?" Sokka asked suspiciously. "Trading supplies, Bumi is helping me mine metals and in return I help him with a favor or to. It was his idea of a trade." He told them honestly. That was when Aang walked up to him. "Who is this Worldbreaker exactly? I've heard of him from my friends, but I don't know who or _what_ this guy is." Aang asked.

"_Now he's being serious about the war, good, can't wait to torture him with mental wounds from the war."_ Naraku thought. "You're talking about Naraku, the Dragon of the Earth. It is a very dangerous Spirit that had slept within the lands of the Fire Nation before its foundations were built. The Fire Nation had discovered him a few years before the start of the war and they made an unholy pact together. But Naraku was a dangerous creature indeed, for he was driven mad by the evils committed by mankind over the many years and plans to wipe out all benders from this world. He succeeded in destroying the Air Nomads upon his awakening, and leveled Ba Sing Se for conquest. The earth was split and the world was engulfed in fire, this was the First Cataclysm." He explained.

"That's horrible…" Aang said, imagining the destruction right before him. "Indeed, but he now controls the Fire Nation now and is planning to end this war with his own hands. You best hurry Avatar Aang, for if you don't master the four elements, a disaster will strike the world. Making it impossible for any incarnation of the Avatar to bring balance to the upcoming chaos." He warned as he turned and walked away. Naraku smirked, now he needs the metal and be on his way, his son is about to lead a new horror upon this world for the conquest up ahead. "Wait!" Aang called out, gaining his attention, "I have a challenge for the both of you." Aang told him and Bumi. _"If this is some stupid idea of his, I'm gonna…"_

"—Best ride ever…!" Naraku shouted as he, Aang, and Bumi laughed as they went down the delivery system as they caused chaos in their wake. And the end result was, "MY CABBAGES…!"

* * *

Character Profile:

Naraku Uzumaki

Age: Unknown

Blood type: Unknown

First fic appearance: Cipher Origins Chapter 4

Description: Naraku served as the embodiment of Naruto Uzumaki's negative emotions, growing more powerful as darker thoughts come from Naruto's mind. A Hell Dragon of the highest class, his powers over the earth itself makes him the most powerful Earthbender that ever existed; he could also bend metal and the more pure metals like gold and platinum on a whim. Due to being infused with every evil and curse in the world by the Wicked Gods (Evil counterparts to every deity that ever existed), he is a living avatar of destruction and chaos. Sent into the Warcraft Universe as a child of Deathwing the Destroyer, he gained knowledge of many types of magic, weapons, and lore he could use at his disposal, making him one of the most dangerous enemies to the Four Nations.

He has a bit of sanity left, one that reflected upon his original self as a part of Naruto Uzumaki when he was whole. The desire of a family was a prime example, as he is a great leader and father within the Fire Nation, and whenever a child of his is killed, his anger grows as he brings devastation and ruin to the ones who dare harm his family. In a sense, he is Naruto Uzumaki, and at the same time, not him. He is part of the being known as Naruto Uzumaki, so he has some sense of values and beliefs. He is the 'Dark' aspect of Naruto so will do necessary evils to accomplish his goals.

His knowledge is beyond any comprehension of any human out there, for his kind has genetic memories and they have existed since the time of creation itself. Making his species of dragons one of the oldest ones that ever existed and the most wisest and powerful as they come, they could breed with other dragons and unique humans who are 'incarnations of dragons' to continue their dying legacy.


	6. New Beginnings of the Prince

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Naruto, or any other references to works of others save my OCs.**

**Reply to Deus Swiftblade: Azula's age, truth be told, she **_**was**_** the same age as in canon, but Naraku's magic made her body older. While she's technically still 14, she's in the body of a 17-18 year old; along with a certain girl she knows who is also another consort of Naraku's.**

* * *

This dream again…she was haunted by this twisted dream over and over again. She feared nothing, but this…_thing_ was unable to die. It kept following her, hunting her. It wanted her. "What do you want from me!?" she demanded as the voice of someone she was familiar with, one she wanted to _break_ spoke up. "I thought that I've made my wants pretty clear to you." The voice replied as she saw his legs in the darkness. "The only thing I'm interested in this world, is you." It told her, making her grit her teeth. This was not what she was interested in. This bastard was using his voice to taunt her, by using that voice of the one she wanted to break badly in the real world.

"I've had quite some time to think about this, about what I would do…if you refuse this curse. How I'd pin you down and force you to swallow it," he told her as he slowly walked towards her, seeing the sinister smile of a demon on his lips. "I'd shove so much down your throat, that you'd look pregnant. Unable to endure it, you'd break down and grovel at _my_ feet." The figure stepped forward, and to her, it was a black haired version of Naruto as his eyes danced with madness, lust, greed, pride, and power in them. "I've long to see that defiled look on your face!" he finished, the twisted smile never leaving his face as he charged at her at inhuman speeds as her mind was violated by words.

**Demon!**

**Monster!**

**Suffer!**

**Hate everything, destroy everything!**

**Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!**

This hatred, this malice, it burned her flesh. She let loose a silent scream as the black mud like substance began consuming her as the black haired Naruto smiled at her suffering, he was enjoying her suffering. He was a demon, a monster that needed to be bent to _her_ will. Not his! She woke from the nightmare, cold sweat dripping from her forehead as she wiped it off, "I will break you Naruto." She growled vehemently as she began her planning once again.

Naraku smirked as he awoke from his bed as Azula snuggled closer to him in her sleep. He enjoyed pleasuring his Prime Consort and tormenting that new potential consort's mind as she lives in an alternate universe where another Naruto dwells, discovering her by the malice in her heart was easy for him. _"That girl will be my amusing little puppet to the very end. Her fate in life is sealed."_ He concluded, as he's seen the thread of life around that girl. Time is almost up for her, and she will be useful once he extends it for the right time. But for now, it was time for the prince to begin his journey in bringing conquest for the Fire Nation.

* * *

"Look it's the prince!"

"He's so young…"

"He's already going to fight?"

"The crown prince…?"

The rumors of the nobles annoyed him. His name was Valdr Uzumaki. Son of Naraku Uzumaki and technically the son of Naruto Uzumaki given the background that Naraku _is_ in a sense, Naruto's evil in physical form. He was a human-dragon hybrid. The very first of his kind to exist from the gift of life from his mother, the Prime Consort Azula, he was trained in many ways by his father on many things. But now, he was given a task to complete, to prove himself worthy to be the one who will carry on the legacy of his kind. He was the spitting image of his father in human form. But at the same time, slightly different, for parts of his hair resembled two horns, which reminded Naraku about someone called the Sage of Six Paths. Naraku never met the guy, but knew what his hair style was. Plus, he had his mother's eyes that were silted, resembling a reptile's.

But to the situation at hand—

There was little room for failure, although he's rough on the edges, once he experiences the battlefield, will he be sharpened, molded, polished, into the greatest treasure Naraku ever had. As of now, his task is to make settlements in areas, to bring people to the Fire Nation's side so the innocent could be spared from his father's final Cataclysm when it arrives. The more people that join his cause, the less bloodshed there will be. That was what his father wanted. All the non-benders will be spared from extinction as a new utopia born from the ashes of the phoenix will rise. One where humans no longer bend, to live as normal people with only wits, skills, and strengths.

But the main opponent to this great cause is the Avatar. He will reincarnate in another life if he was killed now, to try and stop the war for this paradise. The Avatar didn't know that war brought change, understanding, and balance. The Avatar was just a tool to stop conflicts when enough lives were loss to appease the Wicked Gods' hunger for souls. He was nothing more than a puppet, and his strings were being pulled. But right now, he had to meet his father. Knowing him, he probably spent the entire night with mom in a night of pleasure. Today was an important event for the young prince, a final test to see if he could go out and join the battle.

*Throne Room*

"**Valdr, I see you've grown well since we last met."** Naraku spoke in his dragon form as Valdr looked at his father in silent awe. His father was enormous in dragon form, so big, that a full adult human is nothing more than a twig in his massive, sharp claws. "It's good to see you as well father." Valdr replied solemnly as Naraku looked at his son. **"Today is the day, are you ready for your final test?"** he asked as his son nodded his head. This was a trial for him, to become a warrior; he must first forge a weapon with his own hands, one that only he could wield. It will start out with a simple weapon, but once it fed on the blood and souls of victims, it will grow into one of the finest weapons ever crafted.

That weapon will be his partner in battle and as a symbol of his time as a warrior of the Fire Nation. Once he is worthy to be a king, his father will bestow him a final sword that will symbolize his authority. But for now, his first weapon must be made. A long knife would do, for it will fit his talents. Plus the size would be considered a sword if given to a child to wield. He was to make his decision at the forge once he would pick the mold when he got there. With a gesture of his gigantic claw, Naraku opened the door to a volcanic, underground location where Naraku performed experiments and forging unique weapons to warriors he deems worthy to carry honorable titles. He knew that he must forge his own weapon for this, to make himself known to all in the lands. He descended into the molten depths without fear in his heart.

He saw the supplies, the materials for the handles and grips so he won't feel the metal in his hands when he wielded his weapon, but the metal in question that is being used for the forging is Animanium, the soul metal. It was a unique metal created by his father, by gathering the souls of every living being, he purifies them and turns them into pure primordial energy that is then channeled into the earth, merging with it as the heat in the earth helped developed the energy into metal. It has unique properties depending on how it's used. Making Animanium one of the most powerful metals made by his father's hands.

Right now, it was in its rawest state as a lump of ore, he had to be careful, for smelting this type of metal is very dangerous, because the metal also contains massive amount of energy in it, the kind that could kill _anything_ in the blast radius. Animanium in its form as an ore is a living bomb that could go off any minute once you've made a mistake when using if for smithing purposes. Valdr proceeded to begin the process, starting with smelting the ores within the furnace. The metal within glowing brightly as it was exposed to the searing heat of the flames as Valdr cautiously kept the fire at the same temperatures, for these ores required a certain fixture of heat if it wants to be smelted.

The metal pieces in the ores glowed as they melted off the rocks, going down a unique pipe at the bottom as pure molten metal filled the cast set below, become pure Animanium ingots as Valdr made sure every ore in the furnace was cleaned of the metal. Seeing none left, he carefully took the cast away from the furnace and left it on a table to cool. Time flows as the metal cooled, Valdr began his next phrase of forging as he began to heat the ingot carefully in fire and set the hot metal on an anvil, holding it with tongs as he held the blacksmith hammer and swung it against the metal, unleashing the sounds of clanging metal as Valdr continued to hammer away, with sparks erupting from the hot metal.

He will succeed; he had to, to make his father proud of him for his greatest success. He used the knowledge he had and the skills of blacksmithing that he had practiced with for many days since he was deemed ready to take on the art. His emotions poured into the developing blade as it pulsated with every swing he did. The Animanium responded to the boy's desires as the metal began to shape into that of a blade with every hammer stroke. He knew that forging weapons take days, but if it is to prove that he is capable of carrying on the legacy of his kind, and make his father proud of his efforts, then he'll do it as much as he can.

"How long has he been down there Naraku? I'm starting to worry about him." Azula spoke to her lover as Naraku was in his human form as they looked from a secret area of their son's progress. "Fourteen hours so far. He's pushing himself to the limits with this test of mine." He replied. "Well, he is your prize creation, surpassing any weapon or spell you've ever made. Is this the final test to see if he lives up to your expectations?" Azula asked as Naraku grinned. "Indeed, if he does succeed in forging a weapon with its own powers that would be nurtured by battle and experience of its maker, then he is truly my greatest creation of all time." He replied as he blinked. Naraku saw Valdr place the hot blade into the water as steam erupted upon contact, creating a haze that made it hard to see his son within.

"He's halfway done," he noted as Azula raised a brow. "Such craftsmanship for a mere blank blade, but in time, it will be a masterpiece once it tastes the lives of victims. Now he just needs the hilt, cross guard, handle, and pommel to complete it. Then my judgment will stand once I see his results." He told Azula as the two left their son to finish with creating his own weapon.

*Nighttime*

"Father…!" Valdr shouted as he entered the throne room as Naraku sat upon the throne in his human form and bowed before him, holding an object wrapped in cloth. "I see you've finished it, now to see what you've created." He spoke as the object flew in his hands as he proceeded to unwrap it, revealing a long knife weapon in a standard leather and silver fitting sheath. "I see you've chosen something that would be considered a sword for your age." He commented as Valdr kept his head down and refused to say a word. _"He fears me, he shouldn't be. He tried his best, that's what makes it count."_ Naraku thought as he examined the handle. It was pure silver in color, wrapped in fresh hard fine leather as the cross guard was curved in the traditional way of western swords.

He pulled the weapon out of its sheath and marveled at the design of the blade; it was vaguely leaf-shaped, with gently curving edges, truly a beautiful blade design as he looked at it. "I'm impressed with this design, where did you find this design for the blade?" Naraku asked as Valdr looked up. "From the memories of one of our ancestors', father." He replied calmly, "One of them had a taste for weaponry made by elves in another world and collected them, analyzing the designs and details so she could reproduce them." He told Naraku.

"Ah, the Elf-Friend," Naraku mused, "She was one of the last of the Hell Dragons like us who preferred being alone, she disguises herself as a mortal being and became friends with the various elves across time and space." He explained as he mentally went through the collection of memories of every bit of knowledge that his legacy held. "I believe this design was from that of the elves that lived in a place called…Middle Earth if the memories serve correctly." He told his son. "They truly do make lovely weapons there, and for you to replicate one of their weapon's in appearance is astounding, even I had to take 42 years of practice just to get it right. I'm proud of you son." He said, as Valdr's eyes were beginning to water. Being acknowledged for his hard work by a loving father stirred his heart greatly.

Naraku walked towards his son and gave him a hug, "You're truly the greatest creation I ever made, but also, the best son who could surpass me when my time comes to an end." He told Valdr who hugged his father back. "Thank you, I won't fail you father." He said as Naraku patted his son on the back. They ended the hug as Naraku grinned. "Tonight, we shall have the greatest feast of all time, to celebrate your new stand in the Fire Nation's army. Well done son!" he said as the duo laughed. That night, the greatest celebration in the Fire Nation was held as everyone was laughing, eating, drinking, playing, and having a good time. Feeling proud at his accomplishment, Valdr vowed to do his best out there and make his father proud. To be the best son he ever had.

*Several days later*

He bid his parents farewell as many of the Fire Nation's people cheered him on as his ship set sail. He was going to make a new settlement within a village that was mining coal for fueling their machines. He heard rumors about capturing Earthbenders and imprisoning them in on an iron prison rig. Now he knew a bit about economy and uses of earthbending, and he was going to put his knowledge to good use for the new settlement. The people who came along in the ship were several dozen soldiers, half of them firebenders and others footmen while the rest were villagers who wanted to move out.

Some of these villagers were builders, to help construct buildings for the settlement. They were important in this as the ship went to the western parts of the Earth Kingdom. "Head to the prison rig I've been hearing about captain. I want to see it for myself." Valdr ordered as the crew replied with a full hearty expression on their faces. The ship began its course there and Valdr made sure that everything was in order. But he had a sense of caution, like he was going to encounter some wild, unexpected individuals in the area he was heading. Looking at his weapon at his hip, he smiled, he was going in armed in case of emergency, but alternative methods would work in his favors as well.

* * *

*Prison rig*

"Sir, there's a Fire Nation ship heading this way." A solider told the warden of the prison rig. "Who could possibly visit this place, where there's nothing here but prisoners?" he asked as another soldier ran up to him. "Sir, it's the Crown Prince himself!" he exclaimed, causing everyone, both prisoners and guards alike to look at the direction of the ship with absolute shock. Katara herself was surprised by this turn of events. Here she was planning to help the imprisoned Earthbenders fight for freedom and now the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation was visiting? Could it get any worse?

As the bridge connected to the rig, Valdr walked aboard as the guards there stood in order and saluted him as he walked passed them stoically as the warden saluted him with absolute loyalty. "Greetings Your Highness, I did not expect anyone from royalty, even the Crown Prince himself, to appear in person. What brings you here to this mere prison?" the warden asked. "Earthbenders, I have use of them. I want to make a settlement and these Earthbenders will help me. Let me do the talking and persuasion and make sure you and anyone else who dares questions my words are silenced, or else." He ordered, with the 'or else' part threateningly, this caused many of the soldiers to stiffen their mouths as the warden nodded his head as his legs were shaking from the ideas of what the penalty was.

Valdr stood over the observatory and looked down at the imprisoned Earthbenders and proceeded to speak up. "Earthbenders!" he exclaimed, gaining their attention as Katara looked up from her position with Haru and his father, Tyro. "I am Valdr, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and I have a proposition for all of you." He explained as the broken willed benders looked at the prince, drawn in by his charisma. "How do you like to go back home and see your families?" he asked as the result was instant. The hands were raised as some of the prisoners were muttering.

"Very well then, hear to what I have to say before you start agreeing to anything." Valdr told them as the quieted down, as the warden mentally wondered what the prince was up to. "I am building a settlement nearby and I need workers to help me with the land. I want any Earthbender who is willing to help with this to use their bending to help level the ground for the settlement for my people to thrive in. You will be paid in silver coins for your cooperation." He said gaining the attention of everyone as Katara knew that Valdr was bribing them, but stilled her tongue, she wanted to see what else he had in store.

"But at the same time, we also want to mine for coal. If you help us mine for coal, you will return to your families unharmed, and with five gold coins. Plus, no taxing your homes. We will be arranging trading agreements in fair shares, for all we wanted to do is to find new homes for our people. As long as you help us out, we'll help you out in anything you need. From food, to medical care, to even festivals." He continued on as Tyro stood up and looked at the prince.

"But what do you want out of this?" he asked as Valdr looked at him and smiled gently. "A good question, what I want is for the people of both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom to come to an understanding. Not everyone in the Fire Nation is evil; sure there are just a few glory-hounds and whack jobs in the army, but nothing else. What I want, are just peaceful neighbors living side by side, without any conflicts. If you help us out, then we, the people of the Fire Nation will help you out." He replied. "How will you keep this promise if we do agree to your terms?" Haru asked as Valdr smirked. "My family is raised by a morale code to never go against our word, for it goes against our way of life. All we want is the coal, and a place to make a settlement. That's all; we'll leave you and your people alone. As long as no one is harmed, then there would be nothing to worry about." Valdr told him.

Katara could not believe this; it was like if the prince was hiring the Earthbenders jobs, and at the same time, letting them have their freedom. Something inside of her told her that there might be some good people left in the Fire Nation. "All you want is the coal and a place for your people on that ship?" Tyro asked, pointing to the ship, showing mere people standing there and watching from afar. "Yes, if you help us, then we'll leave you alone without controlling your lives like tyrants." Valdr said, "This is the word from the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." He promised as Tyro looked at the young boy's eyes and saw truth in them.

"Very well then…" Tyro admitted. "We'll help you with the settlement and the mines. At least I can now finally see my wife again." He told Valdr as other Earthbenders began agreeing. "Then rest up for tomorrow. For the ship needs to be refueled and we'll be off at sunrise, be ready by then." He told them as he turned, not before looking at Katara with a cautious look in his eye, one that she noticed, he recognized her. _"If she's here, then the airhead won't be too far away. If they give any trouble, they'll be the first victims to my blade. I will avenge you my brothers and sisters. The Avatar will pay for killing you and your friends."_ Valdr mentally promised.

* * *

Next Time on Avatar: Cataclysm

Earthbenders from a different town far away have come to raid the newly developed settlement of the Fire Nation. Teaming up with Aang and his friends, can Valdr save his people from the invaders?

Next Time: The enemy of my enemy is my friend.


	7. Conflicts with the Prince

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto, Avatar the Last Airbender, or anything else in this fic minus the OCs I've created and the fictional metal Animanium.**

* * *

Valdr looked at the flat land made by the Earthbenders he freed. He kept his end of the bargain and freed them, giving them payment for helping with this and for mining coal. The builders were currently building the town hall at the moment as Valdr himself was busy channeling his energy into the earth. This was his training as a Hell Dragon, to enrich the soil of the earth with enough minerals used to garden grown fruits and vegetables for the colony. So far, the town hall was 56 percent complete at the moment when he noticed he had uninvited guests watching him.

"What do you want Avatar and his friends? We have done nothing wrong here, so state your business." He spoke to the trees behind him as Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Momo the Lemur came out of the trees. "We're just here to see the place." Katara spoke to Valdr, who narrowed his eyes on Aang, with hostility. "As you can see, we're currently setting up the town hall. Then we are going to set up some farms for the food production." He told them while keeping his eyes on Aang as he felt uncomfortable and on edge.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Aang asked as Valdr snarled at him. "Because I won't forgive you for killing my brothers and sisters in the South Pole, my father was not happy with what you did to them." He replied coldly at Aang. "He must be referring to the Drakes Aang," Sokka told him, as Valdr nodded. "Correct, they were family and you murdered them in cold blood, if I had permission to torture you till you died of old age. I would have done so with content, but father has other things in mind for you." Valdr said as Aang felt a chill go up his spine.

"But I'd never take a life. I was taught that all life is sacred, and that taking one is a crime." Aang replied as Valdr snorted. "Bullshit, you entered the Avatar State and used advanced waterbending to kill both the men and my siblings. If that isn't killing, then what is?" he demanded as Aang flinched at that. "It wasn't his fault! They were going to destroy our village and our people!" Katara retorted as Valdr looked at her. "The only thing they were after is airhead over here." He replied, pointing to Aang, "And leave with him bound and gagged so he wouldn't escape. Now my father is personally going to end the inhabitants of the South Pole himself in his way of payback for murdering his men and children." He snapped, causing Katara's and Sokka's eyes to widen.

"He wouldn't do that! ...Would he?" Sokka asked as Valdr nodded. "Revenge for killing family comes with a dark price, depending on who the avenger is." Valdr replied as Katara had a horrified look on his face as a Fire Nation scout ran towards him. "Prince Valdr, there is a group of Earthbenders coming from the north with the intent of attacking the settlement!" he told him. "What…?! Where are they now?" Valdr demanded. "Right now, they're resting in a camp in the woods fifteen miles up north from here. They will attack the developing settlement at the strike of dawn." He replied as Valdr gritted his teeth.

"We won't have time to train more troops since the barracks aren't built yet. We'll have to use what forces we have now and subdue them, find out who sent them, and give the leader a piece of my mind." He said as he looked at the scout. "Alert the men get ready to set a trap for the enemy in edge of the forests." He told the scout who saluted and proceeded to go alert the men. "Wait," Aang spoke up, gaining Valdr's attention. "Let me help." He said, surprising Sokka and Katara with what he said. "Why do _you_ want to help?" Valdr demanded as Aang looked at him, "Because those are innocent people they are going to attack, and I won't allow something this terrible to happen to others." He replied seriously.

"So _now_ you decided to take your duties as the Avatar seriously. Where were _you_ when the Cataclysm happened?" Valdr asked in a snarky tone. "He was in an iceberg for a good hundred years with great power locked away." Sokka replied as Katara whacked the back of his head for that, as he failed to notice Aang's guilty expression. "…Let's go, and don't try to make any sneak attacks against me." Valdr replied as he turned and walked away as a few warriors gathered to his side. Aang looked at the two friends he had as they looked at him, "Well, we at least tried to bond…right?" he asked as the three and one lemur followed the prince.

"Listen, a few of you will stay behind and guard the settlement if we fail to defeat the enemy. If we do fail, protect the people with your lives. We're talking about the people of the Fire Nation and its future. Don't fail me or our people." Valdr told his men as a few volunteered to stay behind and watch the settlement. Some of the men were still on edge with Aang's appearance at their side. "Don't worry men; he's only here to help capture the invaders. Remember, capture, and do not kill unless they are serious about killing us." He told his men who nodded or saluted at his orders. "Let's go." Valdr spoke when he noticed everyone was ready to go as they proceeded to head north.

* * *

*Sometime later*

"Walking stinks!" Aang exclaimed gaining the attention of the other Fire Nation soldiers as Valdr looked over his shoulder at Aang. "How do people get around these places without a flying bison?" he asked as Valdr gave him a look. "Well sorry, not all of us have flying buddies or mounts to travel." Valdr replied with sarcasm in his tone, "To regular travelers and merchants, it teaches diligence and patience and builds leg muscle. Plus it shows how lazy people are if they start complaining." He finished as he looked at him with an annoyed look as Aang looked sheepish at that. "Really…hey, what is the Fire Nation like? I mean you've been there your whole life right?" Sokka asked out of the blue as Valdr chuckled.

"It's a beautiful place. The children were smiling, families together, and everyone helping each other out. We had a good economy and sought to improve our lifestyles by researching new ways to improve our nation and the world." He replied. "So what's with the Cataclysm and the war? Many people have died from it." Katara asked as Valdr sighed. "How can I explain this to a bender without being insulting?" he mused out loud, gaining both Aang and Katara's attention. "The Cataclysm was meant to wipe out many Earthbenders and Waterbenders and purge the Air Nomads from the world." He replied bluntly, much to the shock of Aang.

"Why? Why would Naraku do that for? It's totally evil!" Aang exclaimed as Valdr snorted at that. "And humans wielding mystical supernatural powers are a good thing?" he asked dryly at Aang with a sharp look. "No, it's not. Because with great power, comes great responsibility. Many humans abuse the gifts bestowed upon them to commit evils beyond redemption, violating the natural balance of the world, forcing my father to return to the madness that had constantly plagued him for many eons. The world whispers one thing to him, over and over again, tormenting him, harming him, mocking him." Valdr said bitterly as they drew closer to the forest where the Earthbenders were camping out as the soldiers began donning light armor for stealth purposes.

"What kind of whispers do they say to him?" Katara asked, wondering what could make Naraku do these things and keeping the war continuing for this long. Valdr looked at Katara, his eyes consuming her soul as the words that left his lips spelled an omen for everyone. "Bring the Hour of Twilight. End the era of benders. Bring mankind to justice." He said in a monotone voice, the words unnerving the gang as they all noticed smoke and a light up ahead. "There's the camp." Valdr muttered, ending the conversation as he made hand gestures as his men nodded and proceed to climb up the trees with their feet.

"How are they doing that?" Sokka asked with his jaw dropping as Valdr smirked. "It's a secret, part of basic training and completely classified." He replied as he swung his hands down. The men leapt down and screams were heard, "Let's go!" he said as he charged in with Aang, Sokka, and Katara following behind as Valdr bent backwards in time to avoid a boulder from crushing his face. When he recovered, he noticed there were 7 men in Earthbending clothes, four of them rendered unconscious by his men. "Surrender peacefully, and no harm will come to you, or your comrades." Valdr ordered as he drew his blade. The apparent leader of the group smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. If we could capture you, it would increase the odds of ending this war once and for all. Take it the easy way kid and surrender to us instead. You're clearly outnumbered." He replied. Valdr felt the vibrations in the ground and cursed himself as he dodged at the last minute and avoided being trapped in stone like his men were. There were reinforcements, an additional 6 men that hid in the shadows. "Hey guys…now would be a good time to help." He spoke up as Aang leapt in. This alone caught the attention of the Earthbenders. "The Avatar is here? Why are you with the Fire Nation's prince?" the leader of the band asked as Aang looked at him.

"Because I won't allow you to harm the innocent people of the settlement further ahead." Aang replied with a serious expression. This made the leader raise a brow. "Innocent? No one in the Fire Nation is innocent! They burned down our homes, slaughtered our people, and did you forget they wiped out the Air Nomads?!" he demanded as Valdr rolled his eyes. "Great, another avenger…" he said with annoyance. "These idiots are devoted to revenge that they'll kill anyone from the Fire Nation whether they are innocent people or not." he said as the leader looked at him. "Quite brat, once we're done killing you and you men, we'll kill everyone in your settlement, for our group is the Raging Earth!" he exclaimed as Valdr narrowed his eyes at the name.

"But you're going too far sir! The people in the settlement are all women and children!" Katara spoke up, no longer taking this as she used her waterbending to attack the members of the Raging Earth as she avoided a boulder. "Save it Katara! These guys exist only to kill. The Raging Earth is an organization that devotes their entire life to killing anyone or anything connected to the Fire Nation. Whether they are good or evil, they're hell bent on destroying every last man, woman and child born to the Fire Nation." Valdr told her as he sliced through a boulder fired at him with his sword like it was butter. "So what's the plan?" Sokka asked as he threw his boomerang as it knocked a member down as he swung his club against another's leg, crushing the blow with the force of the swing.

"These guys hold no value for their lives, nor do they hold any honor. Kill them." Valdr replied, much to Aang's shock at the suggestion. "No, I won't do that. Please Valdr, there has to be another way!" Aang protested as he used his airbending to blow away a barrage of boulders coming at him. "Aang, the history of Avatars who were reincarnated as an Air Nomad are the only exceptions to the teachings of taking away one's life. No matter what, the Avatar's duty is to preserve balance, even if it means taking away the life of another being." Valdr grunted as he ducked under the attacks as threw his weapon right into an Earthbender's chest as he fell.

"One day, you will face a dilemma like this again, and will be forced to go against everything you believe. There is no deus ex machina to save you from this plight." He continued as he dashed towards his blade as he pulled it out of the corpse and slammed it against the stone that held one of his men as he broke free and used his firebending to counter the earthbending. "Get the prince! The others are secondary. Kill them now!" the leader ordered as the Raging Earth renewed their assault with Valdr as the target. "I seem to be quite popular with the Earth Kingdom already." Valdr commented with dry sarcasm in his tone as he dodged the incoming boulders and sliced one in half as he looked at Aang. "Oi, airhead, use your airbending to help deflect some dirt instead of standing there!" he shouted.

Aang didn't know what to do, he just followed what Valdr said and used his airbending as told and helped redirect the incoming projectiles as Valdr began freeing his men from their prisons as they helped change the battle. Sokka was using his boomerang any chance he got to get them off guard as Katara used her waterbending to imprison the distracted ones in ice as Valdr mercilessly killed the other Earthbenders with his blade that roared in hunger as it feasted upon the souls of its victims. "Impossible…" the leader of the raiding group muttered with disbelief as he watched as his men was slowly being either subdued or killed as he felt a powerful blunt force on the back of his head as he saw darkness.

"Nice swing Sokka." Valdr commented as Sokka smirked. "Thanks, so how do you rate that?" he asked as Valdr got into a thinking position. "From a 1 to 10 scale, I'd say 6. You need to refine your combat skills a bit." The prince replied. "I see…got any recommendations?" he asked. Aang and Katara blinked at the exchange between Sokka and Valdr. "When did they become fast friends?" she whispered in Aang's ear who shrugged as both boys shared a laugh about something. "Well then…" Valdr said, becoming serious once again. "I'll extract the information I need and deal with their penalties." He said somberly as he gestured his men to hold onto the leader of the group's body as he placed his hand over the man's head and began to probe into his mind.

"Let's see here…Raging Earth…lost family to firebenders…base camp for training new recruits." He muttered as he grinned at the results so far. "Jackpot baby…" He said to himself as he stabbed the man right in the heart as the unconscious body was now a dead body. "Why did you kill him?" Aang asked, horrified at the sight of Valdr taking a life. "Because this man was insane, just like his men are." Valdr replied as he looked at the other members of the Raging Earth and saw the looks in their eyes. "Pure blind rage and hatred, consumed by wanton vengeance alone is terrible. But these men…" he said shaking his head sadly. "They are like rabid dogs, better to put them out of their misery now than to let them harm anyone else again." He told Aang as Katara looked away as Sokka looked on, seeing something about Valdr that he felt familiar with.

"But there has to be another way. To do this…is unforgiveable." Aang replied as Valdr looked at him. "Hoh, so are you saying murdering is an absolute crime? You're such a hypocrite Avatar." Valdr replied as he looked at him square in the eye. "In every life prior to the very first of the Avatar Cycle, the Avatars, even ones who were Air Nomads themselves, killed to protect the balance. You say that killing is an unforgiveable act? Then you yourself are also to blame, for every life you had before, is filled with crimes that you have done and have gone unpunished. To kill is the natural order of things, animals kill to eat to survive, whether they'd be herbivores or carnivores, they kill to survive. Humans fight and kill, for it is in their nature, of how they lived since the beginning of creation." He replied as Aang felt the words Valdr said pierce him brutally.

"To kill is an act that is natural for all of life. It all depends on why they kill that counts. I kill to protect my people from those who seek to harm them. These Earthbenders here-"he said, gesturing to the ones he had yet to kill as another fell to his execution by Valdr's blade. "Kill for no reason at all. Their sense of reasoning, the humanity that was once there is gone, the only thing left is instincts of a killer. They kill with no moral, no humanity, and no honor. They've lost the right to be called humans if they devote themselves to a dark path." He continued as he looked down at the next one to be killed by his blade as Aang flinched at the sound of piercing flesh. "Killing brings order Avatar, in ways that the Air Nomads fail to see in their pacifist natures. Once you've seen both the good and bad sides of taking a life, would you understand. But how should I know if you don't grow up. You're nothing but an immature child who runs away from his problems and lets his people whom he grew up with to die." He finished coldly.

That was when Katara stepped in. "That's enough Valdr, leave him alone. He didn't do anything wrong, he's just a kid." Katara told him as Valdr merely looked at her as he threw his blade right into the head of the next prisoner without batting an eyelash. "You're one to talk. You act like a mother than your normal everyday girl. A fool who follows her heart blindly and fails to use her head, no wonder why you'll suffer painful heartaches and betrayals in the future." He told her as he looked at Sokka. "You're the only one with their head set on straight and a brain to match, keep you sister out of trouble or else she might die from heartache faster than aging." He said, ignoring the hateful look on Katara's face at what he said about her. "I'll do that." Sokka replied, knowing Katara could act with her heart and not her brain at times.

With that, the blade flew back to Valdr's hand from the corpse it was impaled with as Valdr looked at the last prisoner, who was shivering in fear as the blood dripped from Valdr's blade. "Tell me," he said walking up to the man. "Do you fear death?" he asked the prisoner who nodded his head fearfully as the blade drew near his throat. "Do you believe in second chances at redemption?" Valdr continued as the prisoner nodded his head. "I do…I just wanted to save my family from this war…That's why I-I j-joined them." he stuttered in fear as the blade was withdrawn as Valdr looked at him with a calm expression. "I see, a mere ordinary person persuaded by lies and deceptions. Leave the Raging Earth and go home to your family. They must be worried about you." He replied as a soldier released the Earthbender as he ran away, looking back with his eyes full of thanks for sparring him.

"Then there are times, when you must learn to still your blade to prevent from spilling needless blood. As long as you kill for the right thing, then you can seek redemption for the times you've killed once you've reached your journey's end." Valdr spoke up once the Earthbender was out of sight as his blade glowed. Everyone looked at the blade as runes of sorts were formed on the flat side of the blade. "So, this is your name…Earth Ripper." He uttered as the blade glowed with a green aura as he recognized this. The green aura was the souls of Earthbenders that were consumed by the blade; the amount fed by the blade is causing it to grow in power. And now he knew the blade had developed the ability to be more effective against Earthbenders. It whispered to him, Earth Ripper had developed its own will now and is his most trusted companion when alone.

Valdr sheathed his newly named blade and looked at Aang. "Remember what I said Avatar, you will have no choice once the time comes. Because there are some people you cannot change with words or actions alone." He said as he and his men walked away, heading back to the settlement as Aang fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes, looking down at the bodies of the men Valdr and his warriors have killed. The words he said were brutally eating away at his very being. Will he have no other choice when the time came? He wasn't sure when, but he was beginning to dread the day he must finally kill someone in order to fulfill his duties as the Avatar.


	8. Developing a settlement

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto, Avatar the Last Airbender, or anything else except for OCs.**

* * *

It was that dream again, he had her in chains. Why? Why does he taunt her in her dreams? "Hello my dear." the black haired Naruto said as she glared at him. "You...! Why are you tormenting me in my dreams? Do you enjoy messing with me in both the real and my dreams?" she demanded as the black haired Naruto laughed. "Please, I am nothing like that boy you know." he said as he drew closer to her face. "I can make you feel so good, you'll _beg _me to make you mine." he told her with a savage grin as he claimed her lips with his own, his tongue violating her mouth. It felt good; she would have preferred if she was the one doing it though.

She bit the tongue, only to feel her gums ache in pain, as if his tongue was made of stone as he withdrew it. "You're a stubborn one, good..." he said as he grinned. Electricity was dancing in his right hand as he looked at her. "Compared to you or anyone else you know my skill with lightning is far superior to any mortal. Like this!" he exclaimed as he thrusted the electric coated hand down into her snatch. "Graaaah...!" she screamed in pain, her body convulsing from the twisted pain and pleasure in one as the black haired Naruto pulled the hand out and licked the fluids on his fingers.

"In just one go and you're already that excited. You'll need some more training if you want to endure what I have in store." he said with a grin as she panted. She hated this, being used like some toy for one's own pleasures. "Why, why do you want me...?" she asked as the black haired Naruto looked at her directly in the eye. "Because you are the type of girl I prefer," he replied, "Now stay still and relax, my S&M will make you feel good once you wake up." he told her as both hands were coated in electricity as she shuddered.

She awoke from the dream, her body hot and bothered as she recalled every detail that the black haired Naruto did to her. He nearly broke her, the ways he did it all with just lightning alone was staggering, but with firebending as well…She was powerless. That _thing_ that took the appearance of Naruto was a monster and a powerful bender, and far more terrifying in terms of strength than the traitor himself. She hated it, while it felt so good; she was almost broken into his toy. Argh, she needed a very cold shower.

* * *

Naraku awoke from his slumber with a content smile, two lumps underneath his blankets as his two consorts, Azula and Ty Lee snuggled closer to him. _"It seems Valdr is doing a good job so far, time to send him a little aid in building the new settlement and send him on another building conquest."_ Naraku thought. He pulled Azula and Ty Lee closer to him as they wrapped their arms around him. Ah, the life as a ruler has its perks.

Valdr looked at his settlement he had guided. There were a half a dozen of farms constructed, the town hall was up and running as the civilians were tending to harvesting and growing crops. But the barracks weren't finished yet. It was too costly to build one. They didn't have the money to have the local builders help build one to train more troops, and there would be very little money to earn with just trading foods from harvest since most Earth Kingdom people connected to the war in some way would be hostile. Plus the Avatar and his friends have left, much to his relief.

"I see you're doing well son." A familiar voice spoke from behind as he turned to see a stone golem version of his father in front of him. "Father, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Valdr said as he was in his salute position as Naraku put him at ease as he observed the settlement. "I am impressed with your work so far son." Naraku praised, making Valdr smile. "As a reward, I'll bestow this settlement this…" the golem said as it stomped its foot. An earthquake shook the place as everyone was alert as a massive stone cave of sorts appeared near the edge of the town. "I bestow this town a gold mine. Now I'm sure you'll be need to create that spawning pool in the town hall correct?" the golem asked as Valdr nodded his head.

"Yes, I know what I have to do." He replied as the golem imitated his father's smile. "That's my boy, once the settlement is improved, I'll return with new orders. Make sure to train more soldiers." He said as the golem of Naraku fell apart. With that, he ran towards the town hall, ignoring the looks of others as he made his way to the center of the place, where a pool of water stood. "Time to send in the clones…" He muttered as his hand went to his pouch on his waist as he pulled out a vial of grey liquid. He popped the lid and dropped it into the water as the grey liquid devoured the remains of the water until the pool of water became a pool of gray liquid. That was when a soldier came in. "Sir, what's going on, and what is with that strange pool?" he asked as Valdr looked at him calmly.

"Get me one of our best builders, now." He ordered with a serious expression as the man saluted him as he ran off to get the man he needed. He looked at the pool; it would help in improving the settlement many times over with the current resources until it died out. He'd say a few months before the resources for improving the settlement would die out. But it would be worth the effort. "How can I help you milord?" a builder asked with the soldier near him. "Chang, was it? How would you like to contribute in improving the settlement with your own army of experienced builders?" Valdr asked as the man widened his eyes.

"It would be an honor sir." The builder, Chang, replied as Valdr gestured to the pool. "Spill several drops of your blood into the pool and watch the power of knowledge unleashes its glory." He told him as he handed Chang a small knife. With that, the builder made a cut on his hand and let it hover over the grey pool and watched as the grey liquid absorbed the falling drops of blood. They stood back as something rose from the pool, it was a human, one that resembled Chang in facial appearance but lacked any hair and was nude. "Welcome to the world of the living, your training will begin after your brothers are out." Valdr said as he pointed to a building that the clone went to and closed the door behind him as he entered.

"This Chang is my gift to you, clones of you that excel in mining for gold and harvesting lumber, but also in construction like you. They are under your guidance in improving the settlement. Do you accept this duty if I assign the task to you?" the Crowned Prince asked as Chang looked at more clones coming out of the grey pool. "I do." He said solemnly, he would lead these clones of him to help improve the settlement in the name of the Fire Nation and for his honor. "Good, now the spawning pool will be empty soon, make sure to test them all to see if they can do the requirements. You'll need this," Valdr replied as he tossed the builder a manual of how to quickly train "Peasants" as they were called. While he was use to that kind of name, but he wished they would come up with a better name than that.

*Some time later*

"They are all ready for work sir!" Chang spoke up, saluting Valdr as he looked at the Peasants who were stoic and serious. "Have five of them start mining immediately, and have the rest harvest lumber. Once we have a good amount of resources, I'll give you your next orders, dismissed." Valdr told him as Chang looked at the Peasants. "You heard the prince, let's go men!" he shouted as the Peasants saluted and proceeded to carry out their tasks faithfully. "This might take a while until we have the proper resources to train more men or improve our defenses, but it will do for now." Valdr noted as he observed the Peasants working diligently.

"I might as well practice my alchemy. It would be helpful in the long run later on." He decided as he proceeded to head toward his tent and began experimenting with various plants he had grown during his stay in the Fire Nation. His father had accepted this, knowing that creating potions to help lower the casualties for the men would help in the long run. So far, he had managed to create healing potions that healed minor wounds. He had to keep practicing; his goal was to make healing potions that could heal beyond minor wounds. If he could not do it tonight, then there is always tomorrow, and the next day. He will keep training until he got the perfect combination down.

*Next Morning*

Valdr yawned as he got up early and dressed himself up in casual leather clothing as he walked out. He hand Earth Ripper sheathed at his side as he went on a small patrol around the settlement with one of the few soldiers that were awake on that shift. So far, the farms were dealing with minor rat problems and the harvesting for fruits and vegetables were doing fine. But why did he have a feeling he was forgetting something? "Prince Valdr,"

Ah, that's right, the Peasants and Chang. So that was what he was forgetting.

"We've collected a lot of resources yesterday, and we're ready to build." Chang reported to him as Valdr was handed a list of what was available to build. One thing that caught his attention was a Blacksmith building. And a Lumber Mill as well. "Build these two, and a Scout Tower at that location." Valdr ordered, pointing to the north edge of the settlement where he and his men went a few days ago with the Avatar and his friends to combat the Earthbenders from the Raging Earth organization. "It will be done at once, sir." Chang replied as he relayed the orders.

Valdr sighed, building and improving a settlement is hard work already. It would take some time before anything else happens. Time to practice with his men; they needed to be in tip top shape in case an enemy makes an attack.

*Hour Later*

"Job done!" a Peasant shouted as the newly build Scout Tower was in position as a few soldiers began using it as a lookout for further enemies from the north. He noticed that the Lumber Mill was finished as a few Peasants were transporting their collected lumber there instead of the Town Hall. "Construction is finished sir!" Chang shouted from another area as the Blacksmith building was completed. With that, Valdr double checked their resources at the moment. They had enough lumber for the Barracks, but not enough gold at the moment. And the people had just made trades with the nearby village and are saving their money. It would be bad to tax them when this place had just started developing. So the only choice is to wait till the economy here is good.

"I see some more improvements to your town since the last time I was here hours ago." A familiar voice spoke up, gaining everyone's attention as they saw a stone golem of Naraku in his human form, a rare treat to ordinary people as they all gathered and bowed to him. "Hello father, how are things going back at the homeland?" Valdr asked. "Good, your mother is proud with your first attack against the Earthbenders that were planning to assault the settlement." He replied as Valdr smiled at that, making his parents proud of him and his hard work always made him felt good. "Since you've build moderate defenses, I've decided to give your town the proper defenses with this." The golem said, holding a strange cube object.

Valdr's eyes widened at the object, "That's a storage cube!" he exclaimed. Storage cubes are special magical objects that store almost everything in them. From buildings to towns, and once from a tale of his father, an entire fleet with over ten thousand men, with battle ships, weapons and all. He wondered what this one was holding as Naraku's golem walked into the center of the town where there was a large empty plot of land waiting to be filled as he crushed the cube and dropped it.

As the golem of his father walked away from the area, everyone watched in awe as an altar of sorts literally grew from the ground. The majestic stone structure with blue cloth hanging from it as a golden statue stood proud and tall in the center. "It's an Altar of Kings, that means…" Valdr muttered as he turned to the golem of Naraku who nodded. "Indeed, this will train a warrior and make him or her into a protector of this town, for I have another location for you to develop a settlement. But first, build your Barracks and train ten good footmen and then I'll relay my next mission." He told his son as the golem fell apart.

Valdr looked at the altar with awe as he stepped towards it, he felt the spirits of a warrior of holy light, a mage with unrivaled skill in mystic arts, a warrior who rules the mountains with his mighty hammer in hand, and a cursed being wielding fiery magic at his command. So far, he felt the warrior of the holy light would be useful in protecting the town. That was when, the statue glowed. **"The creation of the Paladin is underway…"** the voice echoed in his head as he looked at the statue. It was going to create a protector of the settlement while he was away. Better something than nothing at all in his opinion.

"Get the Barracks built as soon as possible, because I need men to move out for our next mission!" Valdr ordered as Chang saluted as his clones followed suit and proceeded with their work. Valdr looked at the metals of the blacksmith and frowned, the most basic metal for swords in the old times were bronze. He needed more lumber and gold to research on how to use iron metal. He cursed his father mentally for sealing the information on the members of the Fire Nation's blacksmith's minds of how to use advanced metals for weaponry and armor. But hey, he learned once the hard way that starting out with basic types at first pays off until they next level, like how Earth Ripper was nameless and had no powers of its own until it evolved. He'll have to make the blade feast upon more souls of Earthbenders later when he gets the chance to find the Raging Earth organization. They'll be useful for the sword's evolution indeed.

A lot was going through Valdr's mind as he suddenly recalled the Avatar; he forgot to mention meeting the idiot and his friends earlier a few days ago. But something else bugged him; he was sensing an incredible amount of power somewhere in the north. Holy powers to be exact, but at the same time, unholy power; Valdr knew what this combination meant: A Wicked God was in this world. He heard legends about those types of gods, and he wasn't suicidal to face one with this amount of power. The only one who ever faced these kinds of beings was his father, whom he sensed was in the South Pole purging the last of the South Pole's Water Tribe.

* * *

Naraku's eyes narrowed, he had just killed off the final victim of this backwater place that was named Gran-Gran. As he reveled in butchering everyone she knew right in front of her and making her watch it all, he sensed that aura. _"It can't be…"_ he thought as he connected with the earth again, sensing everything as he found the source, and said source of power…was smirking at him. He knew this presence, that arrogance, that pride, that _holier than thou_ attitude. **"Deus…"** Naraku growled as he began transforming into his dragon form out of anger. The one being he despised the most, Deus, leader of the Wicked Gods was here to take away everything from him again!

"**Deus…!"** Naraku roared as his body was engulfed in searing flames as he took to the skies and proceeded to head north. His hatred unbound, the malice released, and the bloodlust reawakened. Now not only will he kill Deus, he'll destroy the North Pole so the Avatar will no longer have a chance to either learn Waterbending or be reborn as a Water Tribesman. He will kill two birds with one stone!

Somewhere on an island, a portal opened up, time and space being warped as two girls walked out of it. One was a redhead and another, a blonde. But the difference they have that make them stand out in this world was their strange clothing and hair colors. They were Shana Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki, time travelers with a mission to save the fabric of reality, plus in one Naruko's case, find her 'Onii-sama', who was technically Shana's older brother, Naruto. "We're here Naruko." Shana explained as she stretched for a bit as Naruko was looking at the horizon.

"So basically, we have to slay the dragon and save the world? But I want to find Onii-sama, you promised!" Naruko pouted. "We will, but we need Naraku to help finish resurrecting my brother." Shana replied, looking to the south as she felt the heat in that direction rising up exponentially fast. Naruko noticed the destruction to the place and already knew that Naraku was responsible for this. "But what does that mean for us? Sure it could do some serious damage, but what does this have to do with Onii-sama?" Naruko asked

Shana sighed, "This creature is a Doom Herald. It signifies the end of all life on this world because it is already beyond the point of beyond saving. Millions of lives will perish within days, and this dragon here, is a part of my brother's soul. During the time we were with other Ciphers, Cipher Minato refused to have the Cipher version of Kurama be sealed within him, as the result, my brother was split into three parts holding the concepts of Yin, Yang, and Wuji. The punishment didn't end there..." Shana replied, looking away from the ruined world caused by the Hell Dragon.

Naruko looked at the ground in sadness, "Why him?" she murmured in a weak sob, why did her Onii-sama always have to be hurt?! She thought as a loose tear fell from her eye. "Because we both sought to defy our fates, our punishments were severe. I was a "mistake" that should not exist, and was to be destroyed. But I escaped as my brother was forced to endure his torment in three ways...Do you dare know what they did to him?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with a solemn expression.

"Please no." Naruko said in a whisper, "I don't think I could take it..." the blonde said a she hugged Shana's arm and cried light in it as Shana stroked her hair to help calm her down. "There, there, it's alright, in the end, he endured and escaped from that madness." she assured the girl as she looked up at the smoke filled sky "Though if Naraku is here, that means the ritual to give rise to Menma will begin soon." she said as they noticed a flying bison heading North.

"There, there, it's alright, in the end, he endured and escaped from that madness." she assured the girl as she looked up at the smoke filled sky. "Though if Naraku is here, that means the ritual to give rise to Menma will begin soon." she said as they noticed a flying bison heading north. "So are those the people we have to help in this world?" Naruko asked with a small hiccup and got her emotions under control once more.

"Maybe, but Naraku is planning to "birth" Menma, the purest form of Nii-san's Yin energy. We need it if we want to bring our brother back. Those people we can help, only until Naraku is defeated. I feel sorry that he represents Nii-san's torment and is forced to do such monstrous actions." Shana said with a sad smile. Naruko squeezed Shana's hand in comfort, "We'll save him." she said in a soft, but determined tone. "I sure hope so...Oh?" Shana blinked as she shook her head. "Wow that was interesting. Looks like Naraku is heading towards the North Pole himself. Probably to rid of the 'Water Benders' there so this 'Avatar' can't learn from a professional." she replied.

Naruko looked, "Save the day time?" she asked with a slight grin. Shana smirked, "Yup. Now tell me, do you have experience riding dragons?" she asked. Naruko smiled big time, "No, but I'm always up with learning new things~" she said with a light laugh. "Well then, you're in for a treat." Shana replied as her body expanded, wings of an angel and demon erupting from her back as she transformed into a giant, majestic dragon with grey scales that gave off many different colors. "Hop on." the giant dragon told Naruko with its head down.

Naruko hopped on with the giddiness of a child. With that, the dragon flexed its wings and took off towards the sky, heading north, towards the North Pole, where a chaotic battle is destined to be unfolded as the battle for the fate of the world will begin.

Meanwhile, in a valley up ahead where Naraku, Aang and his friends, and the two time travelers, a man in white and gold clothing stood, waiting. "Soon Naraku," the man spook, his eyes narrowing down as he touched the scar on his face, "You will learn not to strike back against me, God." He said calmly as he prepared for the upcoming chaos that was about to unfold.

* * *

Character Profiles

Deus

Deus is a Wicked God, which a deity is born out of fear, hatred, and other negative emotions throughout the ages of man. Wicked Gods are evil counterparts to well-known gods in actual civilizations and religions. Deus is considered to be the evil counterpart to the God of the Bible, through the fears of others from his power in the ancient past and hatred and beliefs of satanic worshippers. Due to this, he is the greatest enemy to all beings. Deus will do everything in his power to have humans worship him; whether out of fear or awe of his might. Due to him being an evil counterpart to the God of the Bible, Lucifer the Fallen Angel was the one who bestowed human's free will and so the grudge between these two is similar to the one the God of the Bible and Satan have for each other in the real world, albeit for different reasons.

Deus is the leader of the other Wicked Gods that were created from the warped faith of humanity over the years and now try to wrestle control over mankind from the actual gods. Thanks to the intervention of Cipher Naruto Uzumaki and Shana Uzumaki, their plans of conquest failed, with Deus suffering a scar on his face from Naraku in one of their many battles for the sake of humanity aeons ago. Deus and the God of the Bible dislike each other greatly, for they have their own set of beliefs that differ with their methods.

Now he returns to reclaim his wayward tool Naraku to retrain him under his control. But Naraku has other plans, since he has one evil missing that will make him the 'Ultimate Evil', he is going to confront Deus and end the ancient War of the Heavens once and for all.

Shana Uzumaki

First fic appearance: Cipher Origins

Twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki, Shana is one who loves her brother dearly as they were the only ones who ended the War of the Heavens in ancient times and help brought order to creation. It is unknown where she and her brother went after many years of disappearance, but rumored about being reborn as humans lead to belief that they had died and were given a second chance at life. But apparently some things that should have stayed in the past had returned and ruined things again for them as they now embark on new journeys. Her brother's fate is said to be in 'a death far worse than death' and seeks to find a way to save him from that fate.

Naruko Uzumaki

First Fic appearance-Unknown

Truly a wildcard, there is very little info about Naruko Uzumaki besides the fact she is a female version of Naruto Uzumaki in a different timeline and universe all completely. Until more information is found, this character file is left blank.

* * *

*Trailer*

"So we meet again Naraku, and I've seen you've spouted an heir as well…" Deus mused as Naraku snarled at him. "Shut it you old bat, it's time for the payback for the hell you put me through, and this time, a god will fall today." Naraku replied coldly as his eyes glowed ominously as Deus laughed. "I am God child; you are nothing more than a snake, a mere brat to challenge the Lord with brute strength alone. Now, learn for whose wrath you have brought down." He said as the sky darkened as thunder roared in the heavens. The ancient grudge between two ancient forces has been rekindled, and the world will face the inevitable chaos soon to follow.

Next time: God in Fire


	9. God In Fire

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender, nor any references to other works, but the only things I would own in this fic is my OCs (Original Characters)**

* * *

Naraku flew north, his hatred burning with everlasting malice in his soul as everything in his path, no matter whom they were, were all burned mercilessly. Deus was waiting for him up ahead. And he will pay for the torment that Naraku was forced to suffer at his hands. The final evil will be his, and Heaven and the gods dwelling there will suffer his eternal wrath.

*Rage Awakened-The Beginning*

Naruto flew towards the house, landing on his feet graciously. After the many years of torment in the Abyss and remerging with both Tenryū and Naraku and being inflicted with the same torments they had via memory link, he immediately searched the place out of fear. His only family was in danger, Shana was able to escape from the other deities' watch, Minato was away on his duties and Kushina…

He shook his head, he did not want to think of anything terrible, she was home and that's all that mattered. He heard something wrong as the scent of blood filled the entryway as he walked in. He hurried to the source and his eyes widened with horror at the sight in front of him. Kushina was dead…her beating heart in the bloodstained hands of Deus who smiled wickedly at him. "You dare defy your maker boy, and you shall pay with blood." He spoke as Naruto looked at the sight before him.

Ba-bump

Pain…

Agony…

Burning Hatred…

**Kill…Kill…Kill him…!**

"That's right foolish boy." Deus said, seeing the anguished look in Naruto's eyes. "Know pain; accept it as your punishment for defying your betters, your Father, your Lord." Deus said as Naruto looked at him straight in the eyes.

"He has committed a great sin, gods must never commit sins upon mortals, and he must be punished for his crimes, like the others…" Tenryū spoke from within Naruto's mind, Naraku however, was burning with everlasting hatred from within, Naruto's hatred was his own, combined with every evil that any man, beast, or god could perform in their lives that were infused within him; turned it into pure malice. **"Destroy him; kill them all, no one is innocent of following his ways! He must suffer like we have, he has killed mother. He could harm our father, or even Shana! Destroy Deus…!" **Naraku roared.

Naruto's eyes glowed satanically as the house was blown away as a pillar of black energy pierced the heavens, scorching them as the sky began raining blood. Naruto's own body was consumed by All the World's Evil that Naraku was inflicted with as he stood in the center of the black light. Deus looked on, unflinching as he looked at the sinister eyes from behind the black light. "Do you hate me?" the god asked as the figure in the black, unholy light narrowed its eyes, and unleashed a roar that signified the end of all of mankind.

*Rage Awakened-The Beginning-End*

"**Deus…!"** Naraku roared with great anger, as the earth heaved with his roar as people of the Earth Kingdom trembled with fear as he soared overhead as he made his way to his destination and preceded to land and transform into his human form. There, an old man with white hair and a grey beard, with brown eyes and a scar made from a claw of a vicious beast lingered on the left side of his face as he wore a white robe with gold trimmings.

This was Deus, the leader of the Wicked Gods, the one who took away the only family Naraku/Naruto had. His mother was dead beyond reincarnation; his father was trapped in eternal slumber waiting for her, his sister was trapped in another timeline completely, and he, he was alone again. While Azula and Ty Lee were there for him, they could not truly fill the gap of his heart; they did not know the pain of losing a beloved mother like he did. Deus smiled at him, as if looking at an old friend from an old childhood memory.

"So we meet again Naraku, and I've seen you've spouted an heir as well…" Deus mused as Naraku snarled at him. He hated this deity's guts with a burning passion. "Shut it you old bat, it's time for the payback for the hell you put me through, and this time, a god will fall today." Naraku replied coldly as his eyes glowed ominously as Deus laughed. "I am God child; you are nothing more than a snake, a mere brat to challenge the Lord with brute strength alone. Now, learn for whose wrath you have brought down." He said as the sky darkened as thunder roared in the heavens. The ancient grudge between two ancient forces has been rekindled, and the world will face the inevitable chaos soon to follow.

*With the Gang*

"Whoa…! What's happening? I've never seen the weather change this fast before!" Aang exclaimed as Sokka and Katara noticed this too, but they also felt that terrifying power of the Worldbreaker as well. "Aang, we need to land and find a shelter. NOW…!" Sokka practically ordered as Aang wondered what was wrong with them but complied.

Meanwhile a bit further back, Naruko noticed the sky's sudden change and the flying bison landing below them and wondered what happened. "Shana, what's going on? And what is this terrifying feeling I'm getting?" she asked as some sort of primal fear is stirring inside of her rather fearless heart. "A battle that will scar the planet is about to commence Naruko. Naraku is battling a certain god, and the destruction that will follow will bring forth absolute despair to all." The dragon replied as its mighty wings beat against the oncoming wind with ease. "I could take us in a little closer, but I fear we might be caught in the crossfire of the battle. I will land and we will continue our search later." Shana told her as they flew down for cover.

*With Naraku and Deus*

"Tell me child," Deus spoke up, making Naraku narrow his hate filled eyes, "What do those young eyes of yours see?" he asked. "Only one thing Deus," Naraku replied, glaring at the deity with every bit of malice engraved in his soul. "I see you dead at my feet." He finished coldly as Deus scoffed. "You see me...dead? Well then...?" Deus asked as he appeared by Naraku. "Let's get to it then." He finished as Naraku smirked. With a twist of their bodies, they turned at each other, eyes set on killing the other as blades materialized in their hands as sparks erupted from the clashing blades.

"Know my hatred…!" Naraku shouted as Deus smirked. "I'll play it like your shinobi friends then, that'll be my handicap." he taunted as Naraku inwardly smirked, he was in for a treat then. Their blades clashed, while Deus decided to use a kunai for his own amusement, Naraku used a chokutō. But not just any chokutō, he replicated the one used by Sasuke Uchiha three years ahead of the timeline Naraku was originally from. The skills and techniques engraved within the blade's memory as Naraku wielded them like his own body.

Naraku used his chakra dash towards Deus, knowing that this 'handicap' would help him greatly as he was caught off guard by the sudden speed as Naraku punched him in the lungs and delivered a kick to the chin and slashed at him with his sword a few times before Deus disappeared in a form of dozens of white doves. _"That's Itachi's method of dodging, but with doves." _ Naraku mused as Deus materialized further away. "Lightning Sword Transformation!" Naraku shouted as he threw a dozen shuriken infused with Lightning Chakra with Deus following the same as the two sets of shuriken canceled each other out.

This made both Naraku and Deus narrow their eyes as they created and threw more shuriken at each other, both increasing their speed of throwing them as they threw a handful in each second. But Naraku was more experienced and trained in this, Deus was not. This lead to the god's downfall as his own shuriken was rendered useless as he was knocked back by Naraku's shuriken barrage, maintaining injuries as a result.

Deus then appeared from behind Naraku in an instant as Naraku turned and felt his stomach being forced back into his spine as he looked down to see Deus' fist in his stomach as he was launched into the walls of the valley, causing the naturally carved stone walls to topple from their battle. _"I forget his kind have the brute strength that not even Tsunade could wield. If I was an ordinary human, I'd be dead from that one blow."_ Naraku thought as he recovered as Deus landed a few yards ahead of him. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Naraku shouted as he flipped through hand signs and fired two streams of fire shaped like dragons that charged at Deus. "Water Style: Water Wall Encampment." Deus replied calmly as water rose up and defended him from the searing flames as steam rose from the contact.

That was what Naraku needed as he appeared in front of Deus and began attacking with his chokutō as Deus merely blocked it with his kunai. But he failed to see the other Naraku, which was a Shadow Clone behind him as he kicked the god up into the air and the other one leapt after him slashing him repeatedly before doing a heel drop kick. This caused Deus to go down to the ground where the clone was waiting with his left hand coated in white lightning with the sounds of a thousand chirping birds as he impaled the god right in the spine before poofing away.

"I've had enough of this…!" Deus growled as he recovered and made a few hand signs that Naraku copied as they prepared the same technique. "Fire Style: …" Deus started as he began inhaling air with Naraku following in synch as they blew out, calling out the technique. "Fire Ball!" they shouted as two massive waves of flames clashed violently against each other as the two sides began to compete to see who the true master of the flames was. Deus' flames were slowly beginning to overwhelm Naraku's own fire as Naraku had begun to partially transform himself, black scales growing out of his skin as his power increased, overwhelming Deus's Fire Ball Jutsu as he was consumed by both his and Naraku's own flame.

"_This little worm dare smite the Lord with his own flames? Insolence…!" _the Wicked God thought as he used his own ultimate flames to punish the foolish being. "Hellfire of Creation…!" he shouted as sinister blood colored flames appeared as they began to overwhelm Naraku's flames as he closed his left eye as blood began to come out of the socket.

"_Thank you…brother." Naruto said as he watched his best friend Sasuke Uchiha pass away, Naruto's heart was filled with grief as he devoured Sasuke's soul and felt the final gift his 'brother' had given him as his eyes began crying tears of blood._

"_Thank you Sasuke…"_ Naraku thought as he called forth the name of his most powerful fire technique. "Amaterasu!" he shouted as he opened his eye, which now had a black background with three intersecting ellipses as black flames collided against the flames of Hell in a struggle for dominance. "Impossible…" Deus muttered in shock as the two different colored flames canceled each other out as Naraku leapt to the highest peak of the valley, looking down at Deus. "This will be my last jutsu, used originally by Sasuke, then my former self against his first dangerous opponent, and now here." Naraku stated as Deus looked up at him as lightning rumbled through the sky.

With his left hand coated in electricity, he raised it up to the sky. "Kirin!" he called out, as a giant, massive beast made of lightning appeared overhead and roared. Deus could not believe this tool he had nurtured long ago had finally become lethal. "Let this herald your end." Naraku stated coldly as he swung his arm down. _"Looks like I'll have to be serious with this mere brat. For him to strike me with thunder is an insult!"_ Deus thought as the giant bolt of lightning consumed him and destroyed the part of the valley he was in.

With that, Naraku panted a bit, feeling a bit exhausted from using ninjutsu for that amount of time, he lacks the chakra to pull off anything that Naruto could do, but this was all he could do for now. "Finally, it's all over…you have been avenged mother." Naraku said to himself as he closed his eyes with relief as the flames of Hell and of Amaterasu lingered on the battlefield.

*Play God in Fire from Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy*

"…Is this the death you imagined for me?" a familiar voice asked. Naraku opened his eyes in shock as Deus stood, unharmed by the attack as six golden wings were on his back as a halo of light crowned him. "If I was a mere mortal, I would have been dead." Deus commented on as he flexed his wings. "Now I'll come for real." He stated as Naraku narrowed his eyes in anger as he began transforming into more of his draconic form as his scales took place where skin was supposed to be as the metal armor on his body appeared again. Molten rivulets of lava appearing on his body as Naraku unleashed a war cry. With that, the two forces charged at each other and punched each other in the face, causing the force behind the blows to unleash the shockwaves behind them to blow the valley into ruins as the earth began a violent change.

The two beings did not flinch as they continued their battle, with Naraku kicking Deus in the stomach as the god was knocked back and was sent flying towards the other side of the valley, crashing into its walls as stone fell on top of him and piled up. Then it exploded as Deus was now coated in electricity as he took to the sky with Naraku in pursuit. The sky twirling with black clouds as thunder roared in the heavens.

Fire rained from the sky as Naraku and Deus continued their war against each other, as endless chaos was brought upon the land as the two forces of divine powers clashed with unrelenting force. Naraku's body was coated in flames as he tackled Deus, causing the Wicked God to be burned as he was sent flying into an invisible wall of magic erected around them, the very heavens themselves serving as their battleground.

Gone in a second

"Suffer!" Deus roared as bolts of lightning fired towards Naraku to spewed magma in front of him as it instantly hardened and become solid stone that blocked the barrage as it fell apart. He bent the fragments to his will as he turned them into searing missiles as he fired them at Deus. "Gates of Heaven…" Deus muttered as giant massive golden doorways with holy light radiating from them appeared in front of him as the missiles exploded on impact, destroying the doors as black smoke obscured the god's sight.

Ultimate destruction

That was when Naraku made himself known as he decked the god right in the face with a nasty left hook, causing Deus to retaliate with his own as his hit Naraku right under the jaw with an uppercut.

Gods are warring

Naraku refused to flinch as he gritted his teeth from the uppercut, his lava-like blood dripping down from his jaw as his foot made its way to Deus' face and a fist to the stomach with a spinning kick blocked by Deus' right arm.

Sorrow never-ending

Deus backhanded Naraku, causing him to be sent flying as he slammed into the invisible wall as both he and Deus spat their blood out and charged at each other as their fists bashed against each other, as the Earth Kingdom down below was beginning to break apart.

Endless chaos

For an eternity

The two destructive forces separated as Deus raised his arms, creating a thousand holy blades aimed to kill as he fired them all at Naraku. Naraku quickly dodged them as he used Amaterasu once again to melt the blades he could not dodge as he charged towards Deus once again.

Welcome to the abyss

Deus was annoyed with his wayward creation, so he decided that this creature must be retrained again, but also subdued. With that, Deus created a massive sphere of radiating light and threw the massive object towards Naraku. Seeing it coming, Naraku charged headfirst into the blinding light and recalled what happened in his life as Naruto Uzumaki.

Backwater town where nothing happens

Naruto was with his family, smiling as he and his sister were meeting with some friends from school in their town, free of anything that involved death as Minato and Kushina smiled at them.

Don't let disguises fool you

Evil is coming from everywhere

Angels sent by Deus came; purging everyone they knew and loved in the sake of 'justice' as Naruto and Shana were fighting for their lives as Minato fought Deus head on.

Destroying all that we believe is good

Naraku snapped out of the memory as he broke through the other side, much to the surprise of Deus as Naraku head-butted him right in the neck, combined with the fact that he had horns on meant instant death, if Deus wasn't an immortal being as the horns pierced his neck.

My mother's ghost still haunts me now

He still recalled the image clearly, how Deus took his mother away. The hatred in his soul never dying as he was fully devoted his entire being into destroying the god with every bit of malice in his soul.

Fortune abandoned by God

Nothing can bring her back to thee

Now I will seek to rage heaven's doors

With that, Naraku dragged the god down with him as he rammed into the earth headfirst with Deus' body serving as the pillow from the impact as the earth heaved from the force.

There is no mercy, compassion in the world

Naraku wasn't done yet, he got up, picked up Deus who was regenerating, and threw him against a tree and slammed his fist in, and effectively breaking the tree in two as Deus was sent tumbling from where Naraku stood, to the other side of the area completely.

Embrace the chaos

For in the end that is all

Deus recovered and he was instantly behind Naraku and slammed Naraku's head into the ground and began stomping on it. "You've gone far enough you piece of shit!" he snarled.

Now the universe is broken, lost its force

Turn your back on all you have loved

For it is…

Naraku's tail wrapped itself around Deus' neck and slammed him into the ground as he got up. He leapt onto Deus and began to repeatedly punch him in the face as his fists were covered in metal spikes to increase the pain and injury. "You've lived long enough to fall tyrant!" Naraku shot back as he delivered one final punch that shattered the metal coating his hands as Deus kicked him off in anger.

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Deus was angry beyond anything else so far. He decided to end it all in an all too familiar way to any ninja of the Elemental Nations who had fought in the Fourth Shinobi War. Deus summoned a meteor.

Gods are warring

Naraku snarled and flew up to it, infusing his fist with chaotic energies that no human can comprehend and smashed his fist into the burning meteor, causing the massive stone to break as it feel to the earth in half.

Sorrow never-ending

Deus appeared right in front of him, smashing his fist into Naraku's face as the Worldbreaker was sent crashing down into the earth as volcanoes began erupting.

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the abyss…

Naraku got up, beaten and bruised as his armor was slowly coming apart. But his hatred had overwritten his other senses as he roared and charged at Deus with renewed vigor.

Creation desperate

Waiting for a

Miracle to transcend all war

Watch how the bloodlust of the divine

Throw out its hatred for all time…

Naraku and Deus clashed once again, their bodies radiating demonic and holy energies respectively as the humans ran in fear of the chaos, the conflict between chaos and order continuing as the land was slowly being consumed by flames.

There is no mercy, compassion in the world

Embrace the chaos

For in the end that is all

Aang shivered in fear, this feeling he was getting from this chaos was terrifying. He never felt anything so horrible before. Nearby, Appa was trying his best to hide from this feeling as Momo hid under Aang's clothes while Katara and Sokka prayed that nothing horrible happened to them.

Now the universe is broken, lost its force

Turn your back on all you have loved

For it is…

Naraku roared as the earth shook from the battle. The ocean's water gathering into the massive hole in the earth from the battle with Deus as the two godlike entities clashed with roaring thunder echoing throughout the field. Their rages overcoming every sense in their body as their true powers were slowly being called out.

Gone in a second

Naruko shuddered at this feeling, it was worse than the Ten-Tails at full power. She never felt so helpless before. What did the Root do to create such monsters?

Ultimate destruction

Shana in her human form knew this feeling. The cataclysmic battle was drawing to a close in the most terrifying end that will haunt all of creation forever.

Gods are warring

Sorrow never-ending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the end, to the abyss…

End as beginning

Deus coughed up blood as he and Naraku made their distance as the two glared at each other…

And so it will be

It was time, to unleash their ultimate forms, and end this battle once and for all—

Alpha Omega The end thou shall see…

And only one victor remains standing….

{Gone in a second}

"Genesis…!" Deus roared out as [The Holy Spirit brings forth everlasting Harmony to the everlasting Utopia.]

{Gods are warring}

"**Damnation…"** Naraku growled as [The Seven Sins of Man awakens the Devil's ultimate power to the true everlasting Chaos.]

Gone in a second

Deus' body transformed, resembling a swirling storm of wind, thunder and water in human form.

Ultimate destruction

Naraku's body also transformed, his body now resembling that of a true devil as his body was that of pure magma and hellfire as a sickening black aura surrounded him.

Gods are warring

The two entities charged at each other with Godspeed, the planet shaking from the force. The two call out their ultimate attacks, one that will settle this grudge match once and for all.

Sorrow never-ending

"Regnum…" Deus began—

"**Regnum…"** Naraku began—

"Caelum**/Gehenna!"** Deus and Naraku finished in synch as the world was warped into Armageddon from the combined powers of Deus and Naraku.

Endless chaos

Naraku stabbed his right arm into Deus' torso as Deus' hand grabbed Naraku's neck as holy energies surged into Naraku's body. Thousands of swords impaled Deus as the heavens, earth, and oceans were raging violently from this divine battle for the closing was at an end.

For an eternity

Naraku and Deus snarled at each other, **"Ultimate Sin: God Killer." **Naraku said as his left claw was surging with sinister evil energies in them. "Ultimate Blessing: Forgiveness." Deus said calmly with his right fist raised as the two exchanged their final blows, Naraku's claw impaling Deus's head as Naraku's body was being destroyed from the inside by the flow of holy energies as the fist made contact with Naraku's heart.

Welcome to the end, to the abyss…

And the battle ended, with the world embracing eternal silence as the victor roared to the heavens.


	10. Aftermath: Demon's Triumph

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything.**

* * *

This dream again, the one she had finally gotten used to be in as the black haired Naruto was sitting at a table drinking tea. "We meet again my dear. So, I see that you've been quite disappointed with the task good old daddy gave you huh?" he asked mockingly. Why? Why does he constantly torment her in these dreams? The things he did to her constantly bothered her throughout many days as she tried to figure out why he kept harassing her. "I am," she replied, keeping her cool as she looked at the black haired Naruto seriously, "So, what makes you come this time?" she demanded as the black haired Naruto smirked. "To tell you how much you've failed with the methods you used. Controlling people with fear alone is quite pathetic, because over time they will soon grow used to the methods to the point that they will no longer fear you. Just like those two did at the Boiling Rock." he told her.

She gritted her teeth at what he said; those two had infuriated her to no end. Was this idiot just messing with her again by mocking her tactics and such? "Why do you care? You're just a figment of my imagination in this dream world." she told him as the black haired Naruto laughed. "No, this is no dream; I am actually someone from a different world, one where you could bring the very world to its knees. I merely found the malevolence in your heart so...addicting in my case that I had to see what you were made of. And seeing how you cried for the loss of a mother you never knew was quite the show. It seems that in the end, mommy's little girl is lonely with no one to understand her." he replied with a mocking tone. She narrowed her eyes, what else did he know? Why did he keep bothering her? It was clearly a waste of her time as she tried to figure out a way to end this dream once and for all.

"In the end girl, you wanted something more, but sadly, it was denied by your pathetic excuse of a father who couldn't even do shit but think of world conquest. I know you wanted more from this, so the disappointment must be eating away at you like a swarm of locus on a crop field with no one to guard them." he told her as she had enough. "What is it that you really want?" she demanded coldly as the black haired Naruto chuckled. "This plan when it starts will fail. You will be defeated, and the world is brought back to 'peace' on the Four Nations." he told her bluntly as he said peace like it was a worthless and disgusting thing. One thing she could agree on already, but on the other hand...

"What do you mean fail? My father and I had worked it out so that it will work!" she demanded as the black haired Naruto laughed. "The failures, the denying of being able to help your daddy with the plan, and being placed in the second best position after that made up title your father made. They're tearing you apart right now, as we speak, your sanity is slowly falling apart, which will lead to your downfall as your half-blood siblings will defeat you as the little brat faces your father. I've seen the scenario, and quite frankly, you're not going to win. You've sought for strength and power, recognition, and deep down inside, the love of your precious mother." he told her as she really, really, wanted to kill him, he was reading her mind like an open book.

"Really, if you're all knowing, what's making you hold back?" she demanded as the black haired Naruto laughed. "I'm merely a spectator, I could enter your world at will if I wanted to, but that would be too boring after I tear that world apart with boring old adversaries I've beaten before. Even the yellow carrot head could not handle me at my full power." he replied coolly as she looked at him. "What are you?" she asked as she saw the black haired Naruto grinned. His body suddenly bursting with molten cracks that went over his body as he grew to size, changing shape while doing so.** "The perfect enemy of the Avatar."** the massive dragon replied with a sinister smile. She felt it, the overwhelming power this creature possessed, the sight of a dragon that was bigger than anything she had seen before made her feel like a little girl in front of a massive predator ready to kill. Those claws were big enough to crush her with one squeeze of its hand if she was ever caught in its grip.

The dragon looked down at her and laughed. **"In the end, you will fail with humiliation haunting your very soul as you die, and I will be there, to rub it in."** the beast told her as she shook with anger. Was this overgrown gecko making fun of her!? "I'll prove you wrong! I will beat them and I will not die! And that traitorous fool that we both know and hate will be cowering in fear once I've taken everything he holds dear away from him as he watches helplessly as I do so!" she shouted at him. The dragon laughed, its voice shaking the entire area as it looked down at her. **"Really then, how about a bet?"** he asked as she narrowed her eyes, maybe this might be promising.

"What's the wager?" she asked as the dragon grinned. **"If you prove me wrong, I will give you a portion of my terrifying power that is so great, that it will make your father look weak as you could become the top of the pecking order alone. No one could tell you what to do as they will fear your power, and turn that man into a whipping boy that will obey your very commands."** he told her, now this got to her. The promise to the power this creature had was an opportunity of a lifetime, the power this creature emanated from its body alone made it hard for her to even breathe, as her blood was circulating slowly as her instincts told her to run from this monster. But, to wield that power for her own desires was like a moth to a candle's flame. However, "What do you get if you win the bet?" she asked as the dragon became the black haired Naruto again as he walked towards her.

"You will belong to me, both body and soul for all eternity." he told her. Now she knew he had taken a liking to her for who she was, and wanted to have something interesting for the rest of his life to enjoy. But what he wants is something that could ruin her pride, but in the end, she will win. She had to, to prove him wrong, to prove everyone wrong. She will not be placed second best, the world will be hers. "Deal." she told him as he smirked. "I'll be waiting then my dear." he told her as he kissed her on the lips, his tongue entering her own mouth as her own tongue began to dance with his for some reason she did not know why...

She awoke, putting a hand on her lips as she recalled that feeling from the dream. It felt so good, but it was only a dream, but it also felt so real. The taste of him was lingering in her mouth; the taste was something delicious, too addicting to stop. She shook her head, now was not the time to go thinking about it. The comet was coming and she must get ready. But the taste of him kept pestering her, she hated it, now she'll been frustrated to the very end with this feeling of pleasure hounding her mind for the rest of the day. She will prove them all wrong; she will be victorious in the final battle ahead.

The massive crater stood in the center of the carnage of the battle, Deus stood as he had a hand covering the right side of his face as it was damaged beyond repair. His right eye was gorged out and that side of his face was blacked and burnt from Naraku's attack as he looked down at his creation. The smoldering remains of Naraku burnt out as the magma of the boy's body cooled down as it hardened. Deus stomped on the dead body as it crumbled to dust, laughing. He did it; he finally destroyed the filth that threatened his utopia. Now all Deus had to do was fix things in this world, by destroying the Fire Nation itself.

* * *

The gang had walked towards the source of the chaos, witnessing the sight of the massive crater beginning to be filled with water as they all looked at the sight in both shock and awe at the destruction. They had never seen the likes of it before, and it chilled them to the bone. "W-What could have done this?" Aang spoke up, confused as he despaired at the life that was destroyed in this carnage. "A battle of gods is what happened." A female voice that wasn't Katara's spoke up as they all turned to see two girls standing there.

The one who spoke up had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, purple eyes, and long bright red hair, but what was interesting about her was that she had three thin whisker shaped birthmarks on her cheeks as she wore jean shorts with square metal designs one the belt and near the ends of the shorts, mid-calf high brown boots with metal designs attached to them, a militarized sleeveless tailcoat with epaulets on the shoulders and showed her stomach, and a small pink leather pouch attacked to her upper right thigh. She looked about 17 years old.

The other girl was a blonde around 16 years of age, she wore long white gloves with blue ruffles at the end which ended at her biceps, a white corset top at was held up by a blue ribbon around her neck, with the corset having a white skirt with blue trimmings at the end of it in a lily-like pattern, behind her waist hung two blue clothes that danced in the wind, and she wore long white stockings that came to her mid-thigh. She had a ponytail that was held in a blue ribbon, her purple eyes that were full of energy, and like the other girl, three whisker-shaped birthmarks on her cheeks, more noticeable than the redhead's.

"Who are you girls?" Sokka asked cautiously as the red-haired girl looked at them. "We're looking for Naraku, that's all that matters to us." She replied calmly as Aang was curious about where they come from, since he had never seen such attire before, and the fact their hair colors were not originally from the Four Nations. "Where do you come from?" he asked as the red-haired girl looked at him. "None of your concerned." She replied coldly as Aang flinched at her tone. "Geez, Shana-nee-chan, you really have to lighten up a little. He's just a kid." The blonde told the now named Shana who frowned. "From the supposed Avatar that ran away from his duties a hundred years ago, he doesn't deserve shit from me." She replied without tact as Aang felt like an arrow pierced his heart. She hit him right in the sore spot there.

"Calm down now Shana-nee-chan, don't get angry please? I don't wanna deal with Sadie any time soon." The blonde asked nervously as she knew that Shana was angry with the Avatar. Knowing her anger would spell immediate danger to anyone on the receiving end of Shana's rage, and the fact it scares them for life in the end, she wasn't taking any chances with letting that other side of Shana showing up. Shana sighed, "Fine Naruko, I'm just in a bad mood today and meeting the supposed Avatar here already with a nature like that pisses me off." She replied as Naruko sighed in relief. "What brings the two of you here to go after the Worldbreaker?" Katara asked as Shana and Naruko shared a look. "It's a long story." They replied in union.

/

Valdr traveled through the forests with his men on another mission to create a new settlement. This one is supposed to be more challenging as the forest they were in had a panda spirit of some sort serving as the guardian of the forests. Right now, he was to find the nearest village, take over, and then start collecting lumber and slay the Spirit of that forest. A powerful being like that will make his blade grow even more powerful once it is done. But right now, something was bothering him. He sensed his father going into a blind rage as he felt the world began to split apart from a distance far away and felt the other terrifying power clashing with his father's own might. Whoever it was, was someone he was not ready to fight against. He would be killed if he fought whatever defeated his father, but for some reason, why did he feel like his father was planning something if he was supposed to be dead?

"Your Highness, we've found it." One of his men reported as Valdr looked at the direction the soldier pointed at and nodded. "First we see if they will negotiate and surrender peacefully, kill anyone who resists." He ordered as his men saluted him. "Yes, my Lord!" they shouted as they all walked into the village preparing to take over.

/

"So let me get this straight, Naraku is the Yin of your brother's soul that was corrupted by every evil in the world and is trying to bring the end of the world here and extinguish all life and replace it all with his own creations?" Sokka asked as Shana nodded. "Believe me, I'm from a different world and time completely, I just came here to return what was lost. But it seems that it won't be easy if he's still under the influence of All the World's Evil." Shana sighed as Aang felt sad for her; it must be hard for her to fight her own brother when he's not himself. "But right now, we're trying to find a way to purge the evils from him so he can finally come back to his sense and become whole again." Naruko explained. "From what Shana-nee-chan had told me so far, we've already got the Yang half of him and his Wuji is lying in a temple being guarded for us till we return the other halves. But we can't save our Onii-chan if he's incomplete." She told them as Shana saw the look on Katara's face.

"It must be hard for you to bear with this. Just to save the only family you have." Katara said with apathy as Shana looked at her. "My brother is a great person, one who accepts people who they are, and is willing to put his life on the line to protect all he holds dear. But now it's time that both me and Naruko's turn to help him out instead." Shana told her as Katara smiled at that while Sokka could actually share the same sentience with the two foreign girls easily. It was a sibling's job to take care of their other siblings after all, while he had his pride as a boy, he would be there to help Katara out when she needed it and he knew that Katara would be there for him as well. That's what family is for. But now something bugged him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but Shana…" Sokka spoke up, gaining the red haired girl's attention. "How are you and Naruko related? You don't look similar besides the eyes and whisker marks on your cheeks." He asked as Shana face palmed and groaned. "It's a complicated story, suffice to say, my older brother took care of Naruko when she was four as an older (yet 'undead') brother when he died, albeit it was him as a ghost given physical form at the time and let's just say she's taken a…real shine to him."

Sokka nodded in understanding, it was a secret code at the end. Naruko and developed a brother complex for her adoptive older brother. That was what Shana was telling him. "So, do you guys have a plan to stop him?" Aang asked, hoping to find a way to save this world from a greater calamity. Shana shook her head. "The basic thing is to have you master all four elements, which will take some time if you slack off." She said, causing Aang to deflate, "And there is one other method, but I'll have to go investigate it on my own free time. Till then, we'll join you on your quest." She told them with finality. The look in her eyes say 'Say no and see what happens.' That alone got both Aang and Sokka to nod as Katara was impressed by her method of intimidation and Naruko was relieved that Sadie Shana didn't come out.

/

Deus descended to the ground of the palace of the Fire Nation as Azula stood there with her arms crossed as she looked at the Wicked God with contempt. "So, you're the bastard my beloved Naraku has told me all about. I must say he did a good number on your ugly mug." She told him unflinchingly as Deus fired a bolt of lightning that passed by her as it ripped up the tile of the stone stairways. "Watch your tongue child; you dare disrespect your Lord, your maker?" Deus demanded as Azula smirked. "I dare, after all, Naraku, Naruto, Tenryū, and Shana defied and disrespected you aeons ago, so why shouldn't I?" she asked as Deus frowned at her. "Don't remind me, but in the end though," he said, smirking, "I got the pleasure of finally putting down my wayward demon once and for all." He said.

"Really, then aren't you the strong one?" Azula asked, her sarcasm not being exposed at all. Hey, she's one hell of a liar that could fool even the best liar detectors on the planet so why stop there? "…You've developed their snark." Deus stated, a tick mark appearing on his head. "One of the things I hated about those damned brats. Luckily, I'll dispose of everything here and go after Shana afterwards." He told her as he prepared to conjure up a massive storm that would wipe the homeland of the Fire Nation off the maps forever…Only for his powers to fail him.

"What…!" Deus exclaimed in shock as he suddenly bent forward in pain as he heard an all too familiar voice and laughing. **"Surprise good ol' buddy of mine?"** Naraku's voice rang in is mind as Deus looked around to see where it was coming from. "Impossible, I disposed you back there. I hit you right in the heart, how could you still live?!" he demanded as he felt like his head was about to split open. **"Simple, I abandoned my old rusty body and moved into a new host. It's only a matter of time before I burst out with my victim's soul in my mouth and absorb him into my being, destroying him for good."** Naraku's voice replied as Deus' eyes widened in shock. "H-How, no, when!?" he shouted as Naraku laughed hard in his mind. **"Isn't it obvious dumbass? Geez, I swear to god,"** this got a tick mark from Deus, hey, he may be the evil counterpart to his true goody-too-shoes God of the Bible, but he still despises blasphemy in any form. **"-you are dumber than an Air Nomad smoking weed and crack at the same time. My Godslayer is what did it. I transported my soul **_**inside**_** of you!"**

The dawning horror hit Deus faster than lightning itself as he knew Naraku's methods of rebirth are based on the Xenomorph methods that he showed Naraku when he began his' training' to become the ultimate evil. **"Ironic isn't it? The very same brutal teachings of how to be reborn while killing comes all the way back to bite you right in the ass!"** Naraku exclaimed as Deus was thrown backwards by an invisible force as he began coughing up blood. **"And now…that power of yours, most of it now belongs to **_**me!**_**" **He exclaimed with twisted glee as Deus' good eye began crying blood as his arms began decaying in agonizing ways of demonic powers. **"You gave me 99.9 percent of every evil, curse, and sin out there in every plane of existence. But there was one final sin that was missing that would make me the ultimate evil, one that is deemed forbidden to do against the actual God himself."** Naraku told Deus as he finally knew the ultimate sin that his twisted weapon was referring to:

Killing God

Deus was considered God, a warped version of him of course, but still the same thing. The ultimate sin to destroy the great Creator himself was abominable. No one would go that far, but this is Naraku, who sought vengeance for the wrongs he was being used as a scapegoat for mankind for the day of his envisioned Armageddon here. Part of Naruto Uzumaki that makes things deemed impossible, made possible. "No…" Deus muttered as his chest bulged, blood staining his burnt white robes. "Noooooo…!" he cried out as a black serpent bursted through his chest that had a glowing orb in its jaws. It was his soul, the resurrected Naraku had his soul in his mouth and he swallowed it. Now Naraku's stomach had begun digesting the soul of Deus as his final screams echoed throughout the Fire Nation as he fell dead as the black viper laughed in his victory.

"**Ah, it's good to be back, and become even more powerful than before!" **Naraku exclaimed as his tiny body began releasing a devastating amount of power from it as the entire planet shook from the overwhelming power. Once the power subsided, Azula walked towards her lover with an extended arm as the black serpent coiled around her arm and went up to her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. **"Honey, I'm home!" ** He exclaimed in the classic husband greeting as Azula chuckled at his weird sense of humor. "That's good, so, what do you have planned this time after your revenge?" the Prime Consort asked as Naraku grinned. **"Prepare the medical wing and a nice room, we'll be having a new guest in our home real soon."** He told her with a grin as his eyes were looking to the distant sky as he used his power to look at the girl he made his deal with from the shattered mirror fragments of her world and grinned.

"**Remember,"** he told the girl in her mind, **"A deals a deal."** He said as he began to laugh, the madness had started taking over the girl's mind, soon, she would be defeated and the bet would be his. Ah, the thought of a new plaything was really getting to him. Once he sheds his skin a few times and gets back to his proper age, he's giving Azula and Ty Lee one hell of a night! All hail the king baby!


	11. Enter: Yāo Jing

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything in this fic! Just the imagination the author comes up with.**

* * *

It had been a few days since his rebirth from Deus' chest, killing the god after devouring his soul as Naraku grew in power again. He was half the size he originally was as a dragon, but he no longer had the same lava erupting from his body, it would take a while for it to happen again as he flexed his claws that could still grip a human in his hands. To compare it, a human would be like a doll in his grip compared to the full size he was as a human would be a mini-figure inside of his fist. But now is not the time, for he was in a very good mood. His little bet with his new toy is over, with him as the victor.

He used his powers to watch her as she fell, her body beaten by the earth itself as she landed at the bottom, slowly losing life. She had a photo of her mother out as it flew out of her pocket as she held it. _"I…I don't want to die."_ She grabbed the picture and looked at it. "Save me, please." She begged, her voice taking on a childish tone. "Please Mommy; I don't want to die alone. Save me." This was rich in Naraku's eyes, as he let loose a chuckle. **"How amusing,"** he told her, **"You told me that you would defeat your siblings with ease. And now, you wallow in the dirt, asking the picture of a dead woman to save you."** He said as he saw the defeated look in her eyes.

"I don't want to die." She repeated as Naraku rolled his eyes at the basic desire she had at the moment. Humans were such dramatic creatures. **"Oh, hush. You're not going to die. I told you before…"** Naraku said as he opened a portal over the palm of his hand, **"A deal's a deal."** He grinned as he reminded her of the bet they made. With that, she sank into the portal clutching the picture of her mother as she fell into Naraku's massive draconic hand as he observed the little doll he picked up for his own schemes. She had long, dark, wavy hair, high cheekbones and elegant rosy lips. Her eyes were the same storm grey color he had taken a liking to. "Y-You…" she said as Naraku's massive dragon form smiled. **"Welcome to your new life my precious…"** he told her. With that, the girl known as Yāo Jing, had lost conscious as Naraku called in the best medics his nation had to offer.

"**Make sure all of her injuries are healed, and if she dies, you'll all be on my menu for dinner tomorrow, eaten alive while screaming for mercy." **Naraku threatened them as the medics shuddered at the scenario and preceded to take Yāo Jing to the medical wing and quickly push all of their effort into healing the girl.

Days had pass since the treatment began and Naraku was slowly growing impatient, while his son Valdr had taken down the Spirit called the Hei Bai and had its soul fed to his blade, it brightened his mood a bit as the new settlement was being made now that a threat like that was taken down. But now Naraku was on the verge of destroying something to release his frustration as a medic came in. "She's all clear sir, she's staying in the special room you've had prepared for her and is currently resting." He reported as the massive dragon nodded. "**Good, now leave."** He ordered as the man left. That was when he turned to see Azula looking at him. "I see you've found yourself an interesting toy. Care to explain it to me or is she one of those 'suitors' you're looking for?" she asked as Naraku chuckled.

"**She reminded me of you, and I'm taking the pleasure of toying with her till she begs for it to end. Plus, she'll be useful with the war if she agrees to join the ranks."** He replied coolly as Azula raised an eyebrow. "How so?" she asked as Naraku laughed. **"She's as cruel and heartless to anyone she wants and controls others with fear."** He told his Prime Consort who smiled at that. "I see, I think she and I could get along the same pages. But if she tries any moves on you I'll-""**Don't, she belongs to me, and I can do whatever I want with her. She agreed to the bet and lost."** He warned her sternly. "As you wish dear, then again, you've been rather aggressive as of late. I guess you'll need more girls to suit your lust for the time being." Azula said as Naraku nodded. **"She'll be shown the ropes once she wakes up. I'm not allowing a freeloader in my household."** Naraku told her as she nodded. One thing he hated was freeloaders, and they were such pains in the ass.

* * *

Yāo Jing was plagued with nightmares. It was the same one over and over again, of how she fell to her death, and her mother wasn't there to grieve for her. She was alone; it was painful in her heart. This loneliness was unbearable. She wanted this pain to end, this nightmare over with, someone to save her from this hell. **"Oh, hush. You're not going to die. I told you before…A deal's a deal."** The voice said as the pain was lifted and the nightmares were engulfed with purifying light. With that, she bolted awake, sitting upwards as she gasped for breath as she held her head in pain from the head rush. "Slept well?" an all too familiar voice asked as Yāo Jing froze as she slowly turned towards the source of the voice. Black spikey and shaggy hair, check, blue eyes with twisted insanity in them with bits of sanity in them, check, feral whisker shaped birthmarks on the cheeks, check. It was him, the black haired Naruto that had plagued her in her dreams for some time.

"You!" she called out as she was about to hit him with a bolt of lightning, only for him to snap his fingers as her entire body froze, much to her shock. "Did you forget the bet my little lamb?" he asked her mockingly, looking at her with amusement. "I won the bet, so I own you, body and soul. To dare strike at your master isn't something you should try." He chided her like a little girl. She couldn't believe it, the bets and the dreams had the meaning to her. She really did lose a bet with this demonic dragon in human form and was utterly helpless. "Be grateful I spared you from death. If I didn't come in while you were _begging_ to be saved, you wouldn't be here. You owe me." He explained as he released the mental grip on her body as she slumped back into her bed. It really wasn't an insane dream, it was all real, and she really did make that bet.

"What do you want from me…?" she asked quietly, she already knew he wanted her, but what he wanted _with_ her is the question. "For now, take a tour of the Fire Nation, see how it is from the one you grew up with. When you're done, you'll come here for further instructions afterwards." He told her. All she could do was nod, to defy one who had absolute control of her will was suicidal, she doesn't want to know _what_ he'll do to her if she disobeys.

/Outside the palace/

One thing she hated right now was her escort. The one familiar face she hated so badly she wanted to kill him right on the spot. It was her half-brother Zuko, and he had not been banished like the one she knew back in her version of the world. She couldn't kill him no, the black haired Naruto, Naraku, was already aware of anything she thought or did because he had a powerful grip on her soul. Even if she died, he said that he'd bring her back just for the sake of his own pleasure. And one thing Yāo Jing had slightly feared was the look in his eyes when he told her that. The chills down her spine was enough warning that he was something even she can't handle…yet. For now, she'll have no choice but to suck up her frustration and wait and find a place to relieve it all as the alternate Zuko escorted her through the towns of the Fire Nation.

When she walked through the lands, she saw natural beauty in them, everyone was happy as they greeted her in a friendly manner, one even gave her a free dish of food that was delicious beyond what she had experienced in her entire life. What made these people so friendly to her? They should have feared her, the daughter of Ozai, and rightful Fire Lord of the land. But this alternative world she was taken to was so different that she felt lost in it. "The Fire Nation has been prosperous for over a hundred years, rich in soil, food, and wealth to the point it surpasses all the other nations combined thanks to the gifts bestowed by Lord Naraku." Zuko explained as Yāo Jing looked at the counterpart of her half-brother. He had praised Naraku like some sort of god that had bestowed salvation to him!

"What happened to…Ozai?" she asked, trying to keep her origins clear from Zuko as she wondered where he was. If there was one person who could understand her, was Phoenix King Ozai himself. Zuko frowned at that, "Dead, for angering Naraku for his stupidity. Turned into a meal for Naraku's whelps, with his soul is being tortured restlessly by Lord Naraku himself in a way that will horrify people." He told her as Yāo Jing shuddered at that. That Naraku guy was already terrifying enough with what power he held over her alone, but to do something horrifying to the soul itself was something even she didn't want to be involved with. Truly a monster in human skin, she felt irony in that thought as she thought about herself.

On the other hand, this version of Zuko was WAY too different than the one she's used to. First off, he and Mai are already dating, he wears armor that is damaged, showing stories of many battles he's been in, and he revers Naraku greatly and when he found someone badmouthing him, he killed that person right on the spot. She was wondering if she was still hallucinating from the sight of Zuko doing that. And to add fuel to the fire, she is seeing a child version of her mother walking through the streets! _"Wait, is that…?"_ Yāo Jing thought as she blinked a few times in realization and followed the young girl, with Zuko in pursuit. "Hey wait, where you are going!?" he demanded as Yāo Jing ignored him as she dodged all of the people in the streets and slid under a carriage as she lost Zuko in the crowd as she found the little girl turning right.

She made that same right and was beheld at the sight of a massive building that little girl had entered. Not sure what it was and wanted to see that girl, Yāo Jing entered the building. "Welcome young lady. What brings you here to this old orphanage?" an elderly woman asked, causing Yāo Jing to blink at that. "Was there a girl that looked like me come here?" she asked immediately as the old woman looked at her and her eyes widened. "By the Spirits, you look like sweet little Chun!" she gasped in surprise as Yāo Jing was inwardly taken aback at how this old woman knew her deceased mother's name.

"Did someone call for me?" the voice of a child asked as Yāo Jing turned to see the little girl who looked just like her mother. Quickly pulling out the picture of her deceased mother and compared the two, it was like looking at a splitting image. "By Agni woman, you've caused me a lot of trouble!" a voice called out from outside as Zuko opened the door and walked in. "Ah, General Zuko, it's an honor to have you come by and visit us." The elderly woman said as Zuko smiled at her. "Likewise Jiang Lihua, I see you've improved the place with the donations Lord Naraku gave you." Zuko replied. "Indeed, by can I ask you who is this woman that resembles little Chun?" Jiang Lihua asked as Zuko blinked and looked at both Yāo Jing and Chun and was a little creeped out of how the resemblance was uncanny.

"She's one of Lord Naraku's…concubines?" he guessed as Yāo Jing had the urge to instantly castrate him with many unpleasant dosages of lightning. "Oh my," Jiang Lihua said, surprised at what she heard. "And what is it that you need with little Chun, I hope she didn't do anything to anger you." She asked as Yāo Jing shook her head. "It's not that, I just thought…she might be a relative of mine." She said uncertainly as the little girl looked at her, eyes full of innocence, and the need of love, of a mother's love. Yāo Jing could instantly see the part of herself that had lacked it back in her time when she grew up. She lost the chance of being raised by her mother Chun; perhaps she could raise this Chun in memory of her mother? "Can I adopt her?" Yāo Jing asked out of the blue, causing Zuko to choke on air as Jiang Lihua smiled.

"Well, that's up to little Chun. What do you think dear?" she asked as the little girl looked at Yāo Jing. They made eye contact, and a connection of some sort was shown in them as Chun smiled and hugged Yāo Jing by the waste. "Mommy…!" Chun exclaimed happily as Yāo Jing staggered from the hug, but felt herself smiling at this little spark that Chun ignited within her. For some reason, she felt happy; this feeling welling up inside of her was something that she had never experienced. Love, it was the love of a family, this feeling she had heart achingly yearned for when she was young. It was finally hers, but she knew, that there would be others who would dare try and take it away from her. She won't allow it, not as long as she still breathes and can still fight.

She hugged little Chun in an embrace, it was a warm feeling, one that melted the ice in her heart as this feeling never left her as she proceeded to adopt Chun and head back towards the palace with her new daughter with Zuko following them. "Man, things might get complicated…" Zuko muttered to himself, Ty Lee was an A OK person with kids and other mothers around, but Azula…He shuddered, it would be hell if Azula found out that their guest adopted a child and brought her home with them, she's going to be extremely hostile and territorial. He just prays that little Chun doesn't get in the crossfire.

/Pandemonium begins…Palace/

Azula was in a sour mood, and for a reason. Yāo Jing had adopted a child, a mere _orphan_ at that, and brought her to the palace. It was time she gave this girl a lesson not to bring such _filth_ into her home. She had aimed to take out the child, but it seems her brother Zuko had managed to take her out of harm's way as she's currently in an Agni Kai with Yāo Jing, an angry one at that. But what surprised Azula are the tenacity, the ferocity, and the lethalness in Yāo Jing's firebending. She was fighting a fellow master firebender. Time to teach this little upstart how powerful the Prime Consort of Naraku is, separating the positive and negative energies of the heat, electricity danced in her hands as Azula smirked and prepared to strike Yāo Jing down, time to teach that little mongrel to follow her rules or pay the price.

As Azula prepared to launch the bolt of lightning, a hand grabbed the arm and disabled the energy, causing the lightning to fade out as both Azula and Yāo Jing widened their eyes at the one who stopped them. Naraku himself, and he was very, very, angry. "Azula…" Naraku growled in anger as Azula's eyes widened in fear, a fear that instantly consumed her as she realized what she had done. She had gone over the boundaries again, and had to be punished, severely. "L-Lord Naraku…Please forgive me, I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" He demanded with narrowed eyes as Yāo Jing looked at Azula with surprise. She never seen Azula _this _terrified before, and she probably knew why. Naraku already terrified her because of his grip on her soul, but for Azula, for some reason, a _small_ amount of _pity_ came for her half-sister of this world as Naraku snarled in anger. "You've gotten some nerve to become like this, a lesson must be **learned**." He stated as Azula's body trembled with pure, uncontrollable fear as Zuko covered little Chun's eyes to prevent her from seeing something traumatizing as Chun covered her ears and hummed, knowing something bad was going to happen to the mean lady who attacked her momma.

Yāo Jing watched as Azula's eyes dilated as she let loose a terrified scream at the horror in front of her. She saw it as well, a monster that was hideous, so ugly with what it showed that both Azula and Yāo Jing tried to avert their eyes, but couldn't. What they saw was the ugliness of all of humanity, all the evil deeds and crimes they've committed that was abominable. It was horrifying, so horrifying that Yāo Jing felt her heart slowly losing its beat. Even after losing that form he took, Yāo Jing felt her blood run cold. "Mommy, are you okay?" asked Chun, the child's voice snapping her back to reality as warmth returned to her body.

"Yes, I'm fine Chun; the mean _old_ lady won't try and hurt you anymore." Yāo Jing replied as she looked at the blank expression of Azula. She saw it all at point blank range, putting her in a coma of sorts as nothing seemed to have woken her up, not even the insult as Naraku turned and eyed Chun. Yāo Jing stood in front of Chun protectively and gave him a fierce glare that partially surprised him as he smiled. "Very well then," he admitted, "She's in your care. You're responsible for her wellbeing. Once you're done settling in, I'll tell you about your mission tomorrow Private, good night." Naraku told her as he dragged Azula away as Zuko followed them, reporting on what had happened from his perspective as Yāo Jing looked at Chun and smiled. It was the start of a brand new life for the both of them. However, "That version of Azula was_ way_ too different than the one back at home." Yāo Jing muttered to herself as she and Chun headed towards their bedroom to enjoy the comfort of the sheets and pillows.


	12. Winter Solstice Part I

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing. Enough said.**

**P.S. – Shana Uzumaki is wearing Serah Farron's Style & Steel DLC outfit from Final Fantasy XIII-2 while Naruko Uzumaki wears Saber Lily's Type-Moon 10****th**** Anniversary design.**

* * *

Appa flew into the skies as is passengers rested peacefully on his back; Aang, Katara, Sokka, Shana, and Naruko enjoying the ride as they looked at the clouds. Shana felt relaxed once in her entire life. Due to always time traveling and saving history from falling apart and destroying all of reality, she really never had the pleasure of relaxing. And she was taking every last second to enjoy.

"What's that?" Sokka spoke up, looking from beyond the clouds as everyone saw it. A once great forest of trees now reduced to stumps as the entire place was barren. "It looks like someone was busy harvesting lumber in massive quantities." Naruko replied, frowning a bit, "And it ruins the beautiful view." She added. Back in her world, the planet had a will called Gaia and was very prone to make humans pay for defiling its body by any means necessary. From unleashing monsters of the earth to creating True Ancestors upon them are a few she could list that can lead to disaster to people. But this isn't her world, but she knew that something wouldn't like this defilement.

Aang had ordered Appa to land as he got off and looked around. "Who could have done this?" Aang pondered as he checked the tree stumps. The rings showed it was hundreds of years old, and now where a once mighty tree should have been, lye a simple stump. Sokka took notice of the ground and noticed a familiar set of tracks. "Fire Nation…" he muttered with narrowed eyes. "Aang, we should leave. Something tells me that we're going to have company if we stay." He told Aang who looked at him. "I agree on him on this one," Naruko spoke up as she walked towards them. She felt her foot step on something and picked it up, it was an acorn. "Aang, catch!" she said suddenly as she tossed it fast at Aang who used his reflexes and airbending to stop the acorn in its tracks.

"Well what do you know; looks like the forest will be able to recover then." Shana said with a nod as Katara noticed even more acorns laying around on the ground as Momo stuff his cheeks with as many acorns the lemur could. Then they heard the sounds of footsteps coming along as a single villager walked towards them. "Well what do ya know? So there were some people here after all. And here I thought seeing a flying bison was a hallucination." He said to himself as they all looked at him. "Who are you?" Shana asked, her voice having a bit of edge on it as the man flinched at it. "Just a messenger saying that the prince is waiting for you and your friends Avatar." He replied as Aang knew who he was referring to: Valdr, Son of Naraku, and Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

"I guess we can pay him a visit…" Aang pondered as Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and had a cheery expression on his face, with only Shana, Naruko and Katara knowing he's forcing the expression. "Of course we'd like to see him. It's been a while since we last saw our buddy!" he exclaimed dramatically as Shana felt the urge to punch him for being such a drama king right there and now. "Just follow the path of stumps back to the village, he'll be waiting." The messenger told them as he turned to leave. "What are we going to do? I don't have any ideas of how to save this world. Monk Gyatso told me that Roku would be the one who knew the answers." Aang spoke up. "You mean the Avatar before you? He died a hundred years ago, how are we supposed to ask a dead guy that?" Sokka asked as Naruko sighed and turned to see Shana…conversing with nothing?

"Alright, thanks for the information!" she said with a bow as everyone was looking at her as she turned towards them. "What? A dragon's spirit gave us the answer. One that was Avatar Roku's partner," Shana explained as everyone blinked owlishly. "Uh…Shana-nē-san, how can you do that?" Naruko asked as Shana smiled. "I have the ability to communicate with spirits, and even see them. Apparently Valdr had slain the Spirit of the Forest here and is responsible for defiling the forests." She said as Aang was angry at the information. "Why, why did he have to do that for?" he demanded as Shana merely sighed. "Between the choice of letting his people be killed by an angry Spirit or having no Spirit attack his people, he made his choice." Shana replied calmly as the two made eye contact. The minute Aang saw the look in her eyes; he instantly knew not to say anything else. Those eyes were filled with something very dangerous in them and would be suicidal to invoke her wrath.

As they all entered the village, they noticed they were reconstructing the place with more defensive measurements in them as at the center of the village, stood an empty body of a black and white monster out of a horror film. Naruko noted that there was a blade indent on the forehead of the creature, meaning that it was stabbed in the skull before it was slain. She was impressed as she observed the damages on the body, whoever did this, were quite the swordsman, a diamond in the rough if the details on the wounds were anything to say about this.

"That's the Spirit that Valdr slayed, it stands as one of his best accomplishments for us." A villager spoke up, as he was the one responsible for taking care of the dead body as it was being displayed for all to see. Aang found it offensive in his opinion and would have spoken up if he didn't feel Shana's glare bore into his soul.

They continued further in, as they entered the main hall where Valdr sat on his throne as everyone was making merry and songs. Valdr noticed them and waved. "Ah, Avatar and friends, welcome!" he called out as everyone greeted them and continued their celebration, Sokka noticed a few black dragons hanging from the support beams, looking down at Aang with hostile eyes. "It's been a while Valdr, how's things been?" Aang asked as Valdr laughed.

"Wonderful, everyone's happy and enjoying themselves as I feel fit. Children are smiling and mothers can rest peacefully without worry in this new home of theirs." Valdr replied as he looked at Sokka. "How's your fighting skills been since the last time we've met Sokka? Learn any new tricks?" he asked as Sokka laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I had two good teachers beat it into me real good." He replied as he winced from his bruises as Shana and Naruko had proud expressions on their faces. Valdr deliberately ignored Katara, he disliked her greatly, her kind, who follow their hearts and compassion, always lead to a bitter, tragic end; pathetic in his opinion as he noticed Naruko and Shana.

Valdr looked at the two girls and raised an eyebrow; somehow, they looked familiar somehow. "And who are you two?" he asked from his throne.

Naruko could not believe what she was seeing, he looked just like _him _that she couldn't believe it. "Whoa, a chibi black haired Onii-sama!" Naruko said in shock, but quickly coughed into her hand with flushed cheeks, "Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruko, a pleasure...sir?" she said, trying in vain to cover-up her embarrassing outburst.

Valdr blinked at the outburst but let it slip, he always was the spitting image of his father minus the eyes, which he got from his mother, though it does turn blue whenever he uses his magic. But then he realized something, "Uzumaki Naruko...?" He repeated as the girl nodded politely as he turned to the red haired girl. "And you are?" he asked as the girl smiled in a friendly way. "Uzumaki Shana." she replied. Valdr blinked several times, trying not to let his emotions from going wild as his skin turned pale at the name. "...Shana...? You mean...Aunt Shana...?" he asked in a calm tone, but with hints of dread and even fear in it.

"Seems someone is afraid of auntie dearest..." Naruko whispered behind her hand towards Shana who playfully slapped the blonde's shoulder, but the blonde just giggled lightly.

"Now, now, why is there a reason to be afraid of me?" Shana asked nicely as Valdr gulped. "Well, your reputation as the biggest sadist is well known among the family, and thanks to dad, I've seen what you've done to others who've angered you and cause you to turn into -that-." he replied with utter dread as he had a dark foreboding ahead of him.

Naruko blinked…sadist? Shana was always sweet. Hm...Maybe she was lost in the translation of this, "Well, pasts aside, perhaps you can help us?" she asked with a big disarming smile.

This got Valdr's attention as he raised a brow. "What is it exactly?" he asked.

"Um, ano, how to say this without getting into a big understanding..." the blonde trailed off in thought, "Ah, Shana-nee, maybe you should take over. Your amazing bluntness sounds perfect for this." she chirped. "How can we get past the Fire Nation's defenses in order to reach Avatar Roku's temple?" Shana asked as Valdr choked on his drink as he coughed big time. "Ah, amazing as ever Shana-nee." Naruko said with a sage-like nod and crossed arms.

"That's suicide!" Valdr shouted in disbelief. "There's a blockade in the border's waters that'll annihilate anyone from there, and trying to commander a Fire Nation ship would lead to inspection. How are you going to get past that?" he asked as Shana smiled innocently. "I haven't transformed in some time...So I think that I'd give the Fire Nation, and in return, my brother, a nice treat." she replied as Valdr became even paler. "I pity every soul that is going to face your wrath. Any deities out there help them all..." he said with utter horror in his voice as he didn't even try to hide it.

Naruko blinked, "Whoa, go Shana-nee~ Bad girl kicking ass~" she cheered with a grin and giggled at the paling Valdr, "See ya chibi black haired Onii-sama~" she said with a skip in her step as walked by Shana's side as they proceeded to leave with the gang.

"...That girl has no idea what horror she's going to see." Valdr commented as he sighed in relief. Shana was a terrifying opponent when she's serious, so terrifying, that he's had nightmares about it for the entire 2 years of his dragon life.

"So we all set for flight moi captain~?"

"Aye, now let's go! Appa, yip, yip…!" Aang exclaimed as the bison took to the skies. Valdr watched from below and prayed that Shana would be...gentle with the men, he doesn't want to explain to his father why the survivors of Shana's fury are scarred for life.

"Wahoo! I love flying!" Naruko shouted like a kid and noticed the looks and completely composed herself, mou, why did she always have to embarrass herself~?

"Mou, you weren't like that when I was in my dragon form when we got here..." Shana pouted. This got a look from everyone else as they somehow sweat dropped even though they weren't anime characters.

Naruko started to sweat, "Well, um, it was just a shocked at first, yeah! I was really shock, so with it out of my system, I'll be whooping from now on while I ride you in your dragon form." the blonde said with a nod, but blushed light at the wording of her words. Mou, she blamed Storm for all these innuendos!

Aang looked at her confusingly as Katara just told him to forget about it as Sokka resisted the urge to laugh. "I see you've inherited my brother's smartass innuendos; one of the things that made him popular with the ladies." Shana commented dryly.

Naruko just acted like a turtle and turned around, trying to be as small as possible.

* * *

Yāo Jing led her adopted daughter Chun to her classroom that was all dressed up and was nervous for her first day of school. Yāo Jing comforted her daughter, telling her what she should do and to make as many friends as possible, and if anyone were to pick on her, report back to mommy. The little girl smiled, hugging her adoptive mother as she entered the class, ready to make new friends in her new life. Once Chun was in, Yāo Jing proceeded to head to the massive throne room of Naraku. There, in half the size of his majestic glory, Naraku was in his dragon form as he looked down at her. **"Greetings Yāo Jing, ready for the task at hand?"** the serpent asked as Yāo Jing nodded. She mentally reminded herself that it was all for Chun, doing the jobs given to her, get the money to support her new family. Simple and clean, just the way she needed it at the moment.

"**Tell me, what would you do if I were to ask you to hunt down a certain teammate of the Avatar's? The waterbender while she's still weak in skills?"** he asked as memories flooded Yāo Jing's memories. How could she _not_ forget that girl? She was the one who made her lose what was rightfully hers back in her old world. Yāo Jing felt her blood boil as she looked at Naraku and her eyes showed him her answer. This caused the dragon to laugh full heartedly at the sight and grinned. **"If you capture her, I'll let you do whatever you want with her, as long as she's alive till the end."** He told her. Now this made Yāo Jing's day brighten even more. Oh, she'll savor it, hearing that peasant girl's screams days in and days out as she'll suffer so much, that even the Spirits will forsake her. Ah, she was getting real excited; she was going to torture that girl over and over till that girl was an empty husk. She was going to really enjoy the day that the Water Tribe girl ever dared mess with her back in her old world. Looks like her vengeance will be the sweeter, and no Naruto to stop her either.

* * *

As they flew as fast as they can towards the Fire Nation, Katara had a chill down her spine for some reason. She had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen, and she wasn't going to like it. "What's wrong Katara? You seem sick." Her brother asked as she shook her head. "It's nothing, I thought something bad will happen." She replied with a shrug as Shana looked over her shoulder. Her eyes know a lot of things, and see things no mortal can see, and right now, she was seeing a malicious intent aimed at Katara from a faraway distance, in the direction of the Fire Nation itself. It might get interesting.

They traveled as fast as they could on Appa, they needed to get to the temple of Roku, but it will take a few more days till the Winter Solstice to come and give Aang the chance to speak with Roku himself. But they'll need a place to rest up before an attempt to sneak into the temple, but the main problem was…

"That is one huge wall." Naruko whistled at the sight as the cloud gave them cover as they saw the many warships of the Fire Nation patrolling its waters. If they all decided to attack them once they're spotted, they might be shot down faster than they could defend themselves. That was when Naruko turned to Shana. "Um, Shana-nē-san, how are you going to destroy them all again?" she asked as an eerie grin that did not fit Shana's face appeared. Aang, Momo, Sokka, and Naruko herself were spooked by that grin as the clouds were slowly wrapping around her form. "I said I'd transform and go all out as a treat for my brother." She replied as she was wrapped in the clouds as a light surged from within.

Everyone shielded their eyes as they waited for the light to die out as someone else was in the Uzumaki's place. It was a woman in her early twenties, with dark red hair that went past her waist with her bangs covering her iris colored eyes that glowed ominously, and a strange set of black leather clothes that was revealing. For it was a black leather tank top with thin straps with buttons on the center that held her impressive bust together, a black leather bikini bottom piece and long boot legs that went up to her upper thighs, did I forget to mention they had heels at the bottom? And she had an aura around her that made everyone's spines chill up and down like crazy, as everyone's senses told them to run.

"Greetings little kiddies…I am Iris Soul, a pleasure of meeting you." She said in a carefree voice, but one that was dangerous on levels that brought utter dread and horror to everyone as even the fleet below, who hadn't seen the gang yet, shivered with uncontrollable fear.

Back with Valdr, his spine froze as he shuddered violently, he knew this feeling, Shana had transformed into…_that_ and is about to bring her brand of Hell with her. He prayed peace for the souls that were about to become victims of her fury, knowing they'll become wraiths if he doesn't pray.

Naraku was making plans on how to torture Aang mentally as he froze in his tracks. He shuddered as he looked around, trying to find the source. **"What the hell was that?"** the dragon spoke out loud as he felt the very planet itself _screaming_ in fear, like a horror like no other had been unleashed. _**"Impossible, the only one who could actually do this is…Oh no…"**_ Naraku thought with utter horror. Only one being could instill pure fear in him when he is not at full power, specifically when he wasn't reunited with Naruto and Tenryū, as he faced this horror once and lost badly to it; Iris Soul, the transformed version of Shana Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister. Naraku had faced many things in his long life, but only one thing could bring true fear to him, and that was a transformed Shana. Her cruelty and brutal powers alone make even evil itself cower from her and he prayed that Iris Soul didn't come for him.

"Now I know why Valdr was afraid of his aunt." Naruko muttered as she saw, no, watched helplessly as Shana brutally tore up the entire fleet _alone_ and was enjoying the destruction and laughing, plus torturing the survivors for answers in ways that it made her want to avert her eyes from before they squealed like the pigs she called them. Aang was curled up in a ball, crying helplessly, scarred for life by such horrors he wished he'd never seen. Sokka had mentally swore to follow Shana's commands to the bone, fearing her wrath as Katara was now showing apathy for the Fire Nation soldiers, whom she used to hate, now had to feel sorry for them. Even they didn't deserve _that_ treatment.

"_That is one utterly terrifying dominatrix of the highest caliber…"_ Naruko thought as she wondered if she'll be safe with something like _that_ on her side. That woman is fear incarnate, one glare from that Iris Soul alone made even the bravest, most savage, craziest, and the dumbest of people cower from her mere presence alone. If anyone wanted to be her pupil, then the end of the world is upon them all.

Meanwhile, on a ship traveling to Avatar Roku's temple, Yāo Jing sneezed, thinking that it was the wind; she was preparing her assigned men for the Avatar's arrival and her chance at revenge on that peasant who dared take everything she had. Oh, she'll make that girl suffer, no, not suffer, agonize over her own existence and wonder why she was being tortured for nothing she had done wrong (in this world). Oh, Yāo Jing was going to show no mercy, she'll break that girl till she's all dead in the head, and she'll let Naraku use her as he sees fit. She'll enjoy it to the fullest.

To be continued…

* * *

Trailer

"There must be another option!" Ysera, Dragon Aspect of Dreams reasoned with the Horde and the Alliance on neutral grounds with the other Dragon Aspects minus one certain traitor. "He's been both the bane and boon for both the Alliance and the Horde, and he's simply out of control. We must be put down that dragon." Varian told the massive green wyrm.

In the depths of the dark caverns of the earth, a black dragon differing from its fellow kind was bound in adamantine chains. Its eyes closed as its calm breathing were the only thing to be heard.

"He's been a friend to the night elves since the War of the Ancients, helping us stop the first invasion of the Burning Legion and keeping the casualties of both the Alliance and the Horde when they invaded the second time." Tyrande Whisperwind snapped as Thrall, former Warchief of the Horde, and now member of the Earthen Ring agreed with this sentiment. "He has proven his aid to all beings of Azeroth, despite some of his other times when he reined destruction, but you've all provoked his wrath!" he told them.

He heard them arguing, for he was one with the world itself. Some thought he would take the role like his father, while some believed in him being misunderstood. He will make his actions known once they've all made a choice.

"I say we exterminate him and the rest of his bastard children!" Garrosh Hellscream exclaimed as others began liking that idea as Ysera snarled in anger, silencing them. "Don't you dare lay a hand on _my_ children and mate you ignorant mortals!" Ysera snapped at them as she was at the verge of opening her eyes. "Sister, calm your mind, don't be too rash." Alexstrasza told her with concern. "But she has a point, we're all in-laws now thanks to him, and I wouldn't let my family get harmed because of these mortals and their blind hatreds for him." Malygos, former Dragon Aspect of Magic agreed as his successor nodded his head.

"Don't have thingssss missssunderstood…" Nozdormu, Dragon Aspect of Time spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, since this dragon was all knowing with his powers over time. "He is well known for being a child of Deathwing, but his role is important in all future events. He is the Redeemer…"

The chains holding the great black dragon began to groan.

"Destroyer…"

The earth shook around everyone as Nozdormu and the other Aspects kept their calm.

"Pawn…"

The restraints broke, as the beast roared as it bursted from the earth imprisoning it.

"And Messiah…"

The dragon flew, knowing where to go as it was going to reveal the truth behind its nature, and why it came to this world.

"A time-spanned ssssoul, with a great, unbearable destiny…" Nozdormu finished as the black dragon landed a distance away from the Alliance, Horde, and Dragon Aspects as they all armed themselves as the creature stood before them. **"It is time, to know my story…"** Spoke one Naraku Uzumaki, the Heir of Deathwing.

Warcraft: Heir of Deathwing

Coming Soon…

The story before he gave Aang a wakeup call to reality.


	13. Winter Solstice Part II

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing but his OC's and imagination. Now stop bothering me with these stupid disclaimers already!**

* * *

"Shana-nē-san, you are a terrifying woman." Naruko muttered as Shana was in her human form, as Aang, Sokka, Momo and Katara were all far away from the sitting girl, all too afraid of her. "Aw, I wasn't that bad was I?" she asked innocently as Sokka shuddered and looked at the destruction of the ships and the floating bodies of unconscious soldiers as Appa flew nervously as Shana was still on his back. "Terrifying on levels that even I'm afraid of," Naruko replied as she eyed her future sister-in-law suspiciously. "How did you acquire that ability to transform and all that?" she asked as Shana merely shrugged. "Let's just say being a former champion of an evil dragon goddess has its perks." She said offhandedly as every went bug eyed. Shana was now the most dangerous ally of the group, in more ways than one.

"…And we're here guys." Aang spoke up as there it was the temple that Aang had to enter and talk with Avatar Roku. But now he realized something, he was in enemy territory and there were bound to be traps and guards there. While not aware of it, Katara had a chill up her spine, as if stalked by a killer with a grudge of a thousand souls burning at her.

Yāo Jing saw them, saw the bison land, and saw _her_. It was the girl, the girl who took away her birthright at the time of Sozin's Comet back in her world. The humiliation, the loss, and her inevitable death that was averted by her deal with Naraku. It was because of _her_ she was here, working up the ranks to prove herself worthy to the Fire Nation again. Katara…that was the name of the girl; she will pay, pay with blood, pain, and utter humiliation. That peasant girl will be nothing short than a mongrel scavenging for scraps of food in a dump once she had her taste of revenge. For now, she must bid her time, and wait till the right moment to strike. After all, how could she have caused a fatal wound on the Avatar back in her world?

*Temple Entrance*

"You know, it's kind of strange," Sokka commented as he looked around the temple oddly. "What is it Sokka?" Katara asked as everyone looked at him. "For a temple, shouldn't it have priests or sages and guards to protect the place, or even booby traps?" he asked as he stepped on a pressure plate that caused mechanical crossbows to appear and take aim. "You and your big mouth," Naruko told him as everyone took evasive action as Shana merely danced through the hailstorm of arrows as she fired bolts of lightning from her hands right at the machines and brutally destroy them all. "Now that's girl power." Katara said impressed as Sokka wisely kept his mouth shut. Didn't want to say anything that could earn the wrath of Shana, and he was downright scared of seeing _that_ version of Shana again.

Then, the room shook and the roof was literally coming down on them. "Great, more traps, what's next, the next hallway filled with Firebenders expecting us?" Shana asked with a carefree tone as she slides into one of the hallways with Naruko in pursuit as Katara ran into a different one as Sokka and Aang with Momo ran into a different corridor. "We've been waiting for you Avatar." A priest of the temple said as Aang and Sokka looked at each other. "Damn, she's good." Sokka commented at how good Shana predicted the scenario as the duo narrowly avoids a fireball.

Katara ran through the corridors, hoping to bump into either Shana and Naruko or Aang and Sokka, but instead, she runs into another chamber of the temple with the doors closing behind her as a woman was standing in the center of the room, looking at her with a twisted smile. "I've been waiting for you," Yāo Jing said with a tone filled with honey laced venom in it as Katara's senses told her to run from her. She was an opponent too powerful to face at the moment, but the problem was, the other doors were locked tight. "Paybacks a bitch, and extremely painful," Yāo Jing told the Waterbender as she unleashed a blaze of destruction at Katara.

*Shana and Naruko*

"…Was it a good idea for all of us to split up?" Naruko asked as Shana merely waved it off. "Knowing this place, they're expecting the Avatar and his friends, not us. So we get to relax and meet them all at Roku's room. Lead the way Fang." She replied as she noticed the dragon spirit as it begun guiding the two to the room. "You know Shana-nē-san, how did you acquire the ability to see spirits?" Naruko asked as Shana merely shrugged her shoulders. "I've had this ability since birth. Due to my Origin, I can see things that no one is unable to see, my brother Naruto had a similar Origin, but it was locked away due to it being too dangerous when working together with mine." She replied as Naruko whistled. Two Origins that was too dangerous that one of them had to be locked away? Talk about badass on a new level. Now she wondered if the others were alright.

*Katara and Yāo Jing*

Katara wasn't alright, due to her skills as a Waterbender being that of a beginner, she was at the mercy of Yāo Jing and her aggressive moves. She was running low on water, which was evaporating from the intense heat fueled by burning anger and hatred that Yāo Jing had in her soul. This burning malice had changed the colors of her flame as well, instead of being her trademark color in her old world, the flames she created now were blood red, hotter than that of Sozin's Comet enhancing abilities as it was empowered by Yāo Jing's emotions that served to make her more dangerous than she already was. "What now you little peasant, you're running low on water and you're trapped in here with me. How are you so ever going to escape?" she asked as Katara looked at Yāo Jing straight in the eyes and saw what was in them.

Insanity, pure unrestraint insanity, with the malice of a demon, the fury of a dragon, and the hungering desire of vengeance…

This was no human; it was a monster in human form. Katara could not believe such a person existed, of how much pain and suffering she must have went through, that it robbed the person in front of her of all of her sanity. What did the Worldbreaker do to her? And most importantly, _why_ was she the target? "Why, why are you after me? I've never done anything to you!" Katara demanded as Yāo Jing let out a loose chuckle, which then turned into full blown laughter as she looked at Katara. "That's what you think you filthy cur. But what you've done in my world must be paid in blood in this world. And I will make sure you pay for what you've done you bitch." She replied as electricity danced onto her fingers. Instead of the bluish white color of usual lightning, this one also changed. The energy was red with black outlines, defining an evolution in her power as her hatred for Katara grew; which in return, enhanced the destructive power of Yāo Jing's bending on a whole new scale that even other master Firebenders would be baffled by.

"Suffer!" she shouted as she fired the red lightning at Katara, who hastily put up a meager defense as the lightning bolt pierced the water shield and went through Katara's leg, causing the girl to scream in pain as she fell on her butt. No, Yāo Jing wasn't done yet. She fired another at Katara's shoulders, her other legs, and then stepped on the girl's head and stomped on it repeatedly till Katara was unconscious. More, she wanted to inflict more pain to this girl, but here wasn't the best place. For what she remembered from reports of her world, this temple was destroyed by the Avatar. But back at the capital, in the palace, Naraku would allow her to use the torture chambers. Yes, pain could work, but also humiliation, she wanted to break this girl with both pain and humiliation till her own sanity is broken. She dragged the unconscious girl by the hair with her as she unlocked the corridors; she was going to have extreme pleasure in breaking her new toy in many, many, new ways.

*With the others*

"What took you guys so long?" Shana asked with an impatient foot tapping as everyone minus Katara was there. "Sorry, this guy was helping us get her via secret passages in the temple to avoid the other priests." Sokka explained as said priest nodded his head. That was when Aang noticed something, "Where's Katara?" he asked as everyone looked around for her as Naruko frowned, "I think that she was taken in by the soldiers. Probably as a prisoner." She replied, because one thing is for sure, Katara should have been here by now. Before anything else happened, Shana had a firm grip on Aang's bald head as he tried to run off. "Sorry squirt, you have an appointment with Roku, and if anything, Katara is probably far away by now. I picked up a malicious aura targeting her and now it's gone. Probably claiming Katara as the prize." She said in a calm tone as Aang literally felt the glare from behind that felt like a thousand blades were piercing him. He wanted to save Katara, but Shana wouldn't have that. What was wrong with her?

"Now sage, tell us how you can open the door to Roku's Chamber?" she asked like nothing happened as the doorway to Roku's room was blocked. "It is said that fully realized Avatar can open those doorways, or four fire blasts from the Sages." He replied as Shana merely frowns as her eyes glowed dangerously. "I don't have time for that." she growled as she dragged Aang and placed the tips of her fingernails in-between the gaps of the doorway and forced it wide open as she tossed Aang in there and closed it again as a light erupted from below before fading away. When she turned, _everyone_, yes, even Momo, stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"T-That was a fifty ton door and you opened it like it was nothing…" the sage stuttered in shock as Shana merely shrugged. "Such parlor tricks with locks and doors can get stuffed." She replied casually as Sokka merely blinked and wondered if he'll be sane with Shana being in the group. And while he wanted to go and save his sister, if what Shana said was true, then it's hopeless at the moment.

*Aang*

Pain was the one thing Aang could feel after Shana threw him in here. He wanted to save Katara, but then realized he would have missed the chance to speak to Roku. With resignation, he had no choice but wait till after he spoke with Roku to save Katara. He waited as he looked at the statue, the light from the crystal heading towards Roku's head as the world around him changed into a heavenly domain. And there, he saw his previous life. "Avatar Roku," he whispered to himself as the old man in front of him smiled. "It's been a while Aang, what took you so long?" he asked as Aang bowed in respect of his previous life.

"Avatar Roku, I have so many questions about what's happening to the world. Can you tell me of what you know?" he asked as Roku nodded. "I shall answer to the best of my abilities, for the world is in great peril beyond the war that rages around you." He said as Aang looked up at Roku. "Who, or what is the Worldbreaker? I've heard only things from Shana, that I'm not sure I can fully believe it all." he asked as Roku sighed, "Naraku the Worldbreaker, he is an ancient force that existed from beyond many worlds. He is the Earth Spirit of this world due to becoming one with the planet when he crashed into the world in an era long before that of the first benders. He had slumbered within the Fire Nation way before its discovery and had nurtured the land doing so. But when the humans started coming into play, he began to stir."

"All the World's Evil…" Aang muttered, Shana had told him of the curse Naraku was plagued by. Forced to carry six billion curses and evils beyond comprehension into his very soul, warping it and driven him insane and turn into a monster. Causing the Cataclysm and the world's current state, he was made to punish all humans equally for every evil they had in their hearts, a judge with no mercy for any human at all. But to stir from his slumber when humans came to be, why?

As if knowing what Aang was thinking, Roku gave him his answer. "Naraku is usually a benevolent entity if what the Spirits say about him is true, but whenever humans start to exist on the planet, the curse starts to take effect and he is driven mad to the point of genocide. When the benders finally came through, it was considered by Naraku himself as a violation of the natural order. Humans were not meant to wield powers that were not meant to be." He told Aang as he recalled what Valdr told him of the end game scenario. "The Hour of Twilight…" he realized as Roku nodded his head.

"Naraku is planning to end the era of the benders, taking away the right to wield the elements and destroy most of humanity, restarting everything to the beginning. And the war is the key component in his plan. And a comet, known as Sozin's Comet, will be the source of the Fire Nation's victory." Roku told Aang who wondered about it. "What is Sozin's Comet, and what does it have to do with the war?" he asked as Roku narrowed his eyes, recalling the horrors from the Spirit world.

"A comet of pure and terrible power; it enhances a Firebender's flames onto a magnitude of unparalleled strength that was used to destroy all the Air Nomads at the start of the Hundred Year War." He told them as Aang's eyes widened. "And when Naraku created the First Cataclysm, which violently tore the world as Sozin's Comet enhanced his already powerful strength, the Four Nations were changed beyond recognition as he severely crippled the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes alone. Aang, you must master the four elements before the end of summer, or Naraku will call forth the final Cataclysm that will end the world as we know it." He said solemnly as Aang nodded his head.

"Be wary Aang, for now you must let go of the teachings of the Air Nomads if you truly want to save this world. If you don't, then there will be no future for all life." Roku warned as the Winter Solstice ended with everything returning to normal as the doorway behind him opened up. When he turned around, Shana and Naruko were sitting on a pile of beaten up men chatting with each other about something as Sokka was observing the weapons the soldiers had. "…Did I miss something?" he asked as everyone else shook their heads no. "…But if you want a suggestion, I suggest we run to Appa and fly off this death trap ASAP, because I felt the plates being moved below us, which will cause this place to erupt. No doubt the work of Naraku." She replied as the entire place shook violently. "I'll use a ship for my escape, and good luck on your quest Avatar Aang." The sole sage that remained loyal to the Avatar's mission bowed as he ran off.

The gang as well, ran towards the nearest exit as they got onto Appa and flew off, just in time to see the entire island be consumed by lava. "So Shana, is my sister really gone from here?" Sokka asked as they flew away from the Fire Nation territory. "I'm afraid so, and it seems whoever took her is from a parallel world. The question is who?" she replied as Sokka felt a headache going on as he tried to learn of this 'multiverse' that Shana is explaining to him due to his own curiosity.

* * *

=Underground Cavern=

*Play Fate/stay night [Realta Nua] Soundtrack Reproduction - この世全ての悪 (2012)*

Darkness…an empty void that yearned for something, reveals a horror that is concealed within.

It hurts, tormented by fever, a plague, a disease. They're sick; boiling blood, heaving. Gastric fluids…can't breathe.

The red fog, it burns, the light, forsaking them to damnation.

Murder and rape, thievery and violence greeted those who dare enter the lair below the Fire Nation. It was the dwelling place of Naraku that no mortal, not even his Consorts, were allowed to enter.

Plague, famine, disease, bloodshed, these were what humans have gone through repeatedly in a cycle of never ending hate.

Anguish screams echoed this unholy place. Tormented souls languish in a realm that granted them no salvation.

Naraku in his dragon form walked through these evils, already tainted by the blackness as he looked at the forbidding spire, and the small black sun hovering over it. The spire was a womb, the sun was an embryo. Naraku observed it and frowned; it was well fed, but could not grow without more powerful souls being fed to it. Powerful souls that was well renowned throughout this world. Plus, portions of the being's power are within his consorts and child. When they die, they will return to the Deity of Sin's being and fuel its birth.

Falling people enter the peak of the spire from above, crying as they fell, entering the black mud that consumed them.

It hungered, wanting more souls to help in its inevitable birth.

Justice is false, there is no real justice, just changing truths.

Heroes were fabrications, glorified so that people could challenge the world to become heroes, while building up a mountain of corpses in their 'righteousness'.

Humans were flawed beings that create evil when doing evil, and at the same time, create more evil while doing good. Evil is eternal, and the strife for a utopia must come with an ocean of blood.

This is the will of the Deity of Sin.

This was the mission of Angra Mainyu.

This was the destiny of Menma Uzumaki.

This was the curse of Naraku Uzumaki.

This was the sin of Naruto Uzumaki.


	14. A Day in the Palace

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing but his OCs. Yāo Jing is the OC that belongs to Deus Swiftblade.**

* * *

Katara screamed out in anguish as the fiery whip seared her flesh. She was trapped in this dungeon for three days with no breaks from this torture. Three days of no food or water as her hands were broken, her legs impaled by spears, and restrained by many chains as her back was leveled with many scars. Most of them from the fire whip that her torturer, Yāo Jing had inflicted upon her. The smell of burnt flesh and blood was the only thing Katara could smell in the room as the heat of the sinister flames that tormented her died out. "I'm done with you for now," she said as Katara sighed out in relief. "But they aren't." Yāo Jing continued as two massive ugly creatures walked in as they scratched their fat bellies as they wore loincloths. They were ogres, big ones as well. "We done waiting. We have fun now?" the first one asked as Yāo Jing nodded. "Yup, enjoy this pleasure on this animal big guy; she's all yours for the night. And remember, is she starts screaming out loud, that means she wants more, okay?" she replied as she pat the two ogres' shoulders as she exited out.

Katara shuddered as the two massive creatures looked at her hungrily; they were filled with lust and the desire for pleasure. She hated this, why is she targeted for this? What did she do that made her deserve all of this? What she did not know, was that she was paying for what the other version of her from a different world had done, and retribution was distributed to another.

* * *

Yāo Jing sighed in relief as she had enjoyed her three days of non-stop torturing of Katara. Seeing that filthy cur scream in agony and humiliation was music to her ears right now. All she wanted to do was enjoy a nice meal and go to sleep with her daughter. But first, she had to attend an event with the nobles and Naraku himself at the dining hall for some reason. For what, she did not know, but when she entered the place, everyone cheered for her all of the sudden as Naraku spoke up. "There she is ladies and gentlemen, the girl who captured one of the Avatar's allies and changed the tide of this war!" the Worldbreaker announced as everyone cheered greatly for Yāo Jing. This feeling of recognition, of acceptation, of admiration, and respect was felt throughout the room as she bathed in this feeling.

This was something unique and desirable that she had always wanted when she was back at home. How, when she was the eldest, was not named crown heir of the Fire Nation when Zuko and Azula of her world were; she was nothing, a mistake, a powerful child of Ozai that was unrecognized by the nation as legible heir to the throne. All her life, she tried hard, constantly training her body, meditating for hours on end as she tried to prove herself worthy as a legible heir of the Fire Nation. When the time came, she felt proud of her accomplishments, but then that Naruto of her world ruined it all.

He was a traitor that did not fear her, one that she could not control. Then the Ty Lee and Mai of that world overcame their fears of her and sided with her half-siblings. It infuriated her to no end. When Sozin's Comet came, Ozai didn't let her join in the burning of the Earth Kingdom, instead, left her behind to become Fire Lord, a second place rank to the Phoenix King. Then seeing her deceased mother during the preparations of her coronation drove her to the deeper end. Even worse, was when Naraku reminded her of the bet they made at the time, and even _those_ dreams. She never felt so intoxicated, yet so humiliated in her life. But she knew, that the way she lived, how she acted, how cruel and malicious she could be, drew his attention.

Part of her wanted to kill Naraku, while another part wanted to thank him. Sure, the dreams he tormented her with for some time was one of the reasons she hated him, but to thank him for saving her life when she was on the verge of death outweighed it. But she felt like those dreams were his own twisted way of saying he was interested in her. Now those made her shudder at the thought. She could easily guess that Naraku was the 'Naruto' of this world, his appearance minus the black hair and the voice was easy to recognize. But the history records on him said he existed during the dawn of creation of this world, helping forging the planet from the hellish oceans of lava and gases to a utopia filled with life. How that myth got there was a question that gained her curiosity of the black haired Naruto's power. She needed to know how powerful this creature was, for he was something to truly be feared of.

For now, she will enjoy the glory she gained, as her proof as a great warrior of the Fire Nation begins to unfold. She will ask Naraku of things she yearned to know, but not now. Now was something truly worth celebrating.

*Night*

As Chun was peacefully asleep in bed, Yāo Jing snuck out and walked into the long desolate hallways of the palace, finding Naraku's room as there was a gap there. When she peeked in, she saw Naraku in his human form sitting down, reading something in his chair. "You need something Yāo Jing?" he asked without looking up. This partially surprised her as she opened the door and looked at him. "I need answers." She replied as Naraku merely chuckled. "Very well then, have a seat, and I will answer to the best of my abilities." He replied.

She sat in the chair across from him, and looked at his eyes. While they usually had that indescribable malicious feeling to them, right now, it was as if looking at a man who had literally been through hell and back. But that wasn't why she was here, she needed her answers. "Who are you Naraku? Or should I say, Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked as Naraku merely closed his book and sighed. "I'm not surprised that you made that conclusion, you were a bright, cunning child back in your world, truly fit to be a child of Ozai's." he praised as Yāo Jing blinked. He was well-informed indeed. "It is true that I am Naruto Uzumaki, but at the same time, I am not him." He told her as he raised his hand to prevent her from asking her question.

"You're wondering how I'm not him, and I will explain. You must know of the Taoist concept of Yin and Yang correct?" he asked. How could Yāo Jing not know that? It was an important concept that helped the elite of Firebenders to create and shoot lightning from their fingers, the meaning of balance was important to that. "I originate from Naruto Uzumaki, not the one you're familiar with, but a different person completely…" he explained as he had a look of nostalgia on his face.

"The Naruto I originated from was a human experiment, a clone born from the DNA of the very two original incarnations of Naruto Uzumaki that existed, and the two most dangerous and ancient dragons that ever existed: The Heavenly Dragons, and the Hell Dragons." He told her as he gave her a nod, as if he knew she was going to ask something. "These two dragons, what are they?" she asked as Naraku chuckled. "The forefathers of all dragons in all worlds that were forgotten as evolution guided them to forget their ancestry. The Heavenly Dragons ruled the heavens themselves with their benevolent nature, only to rage and cause storms in oceans and tornados on the land when angered, as my kind, the Hell Dragons, were the very beings of the planet itself, one who can cause earthquakes, raise mountains, and cause volcanoes to erupt at will." He told her as another question, one simple question, came out.

"Why were Hell Dragons named that? Shouldn't they be called Earth Dragons instead?" she asked as Naraku merely nodded. "They would, but these two species of dragons were born during the miracle of genesis itself; when the very god of earth and sea, Ea, used a star of creation to separate heaven and earth during Enuma Elish. The dragon father of these two species birthed them at that day as one was infused with the powers of the heavens and one over the powers of earth itself. When back then, the earth was literally Hell itself. A massive ocean of lava and gases that chilled beings to the bone in that uninhabitable world, as the primordial deities begun to become the catalysts for the dawning of the new world," he explained as Yāo Jing pictured the earth back in that form, a world of fire.

"That's what my species called themselves, as Earth, even now, is Hell. And it shall always be Hell till the end of all of creation." He finished as he grabbed a goblet filled with wine and drank it. "That is the origin story of the dragons, but now back to the main story, I was born as the 'Yin' half of that unique Naruto, as I am his sadness, grief, anger, hatred, and all other dark aspects of the human emotions that allow me to become this powerful as his dark emotions grew." He continued as he settled his goblet down on the nearby desk and looked at her. "But I gained a life of my own, serving as a split personality, for I had no name at the time, until the Naruto I come from named me Naraku, which ironically, means Hell in a certain native tongue." He said with a wry smile and laughed.

"What did happen to this Naruto that made you…well…?"

"Exist now? Well, that is a long and complicated story. To shorten it, let's just say some gods decided to be assholes and ruin the peaceful life we had when we were whole. Which caused us to be torn apart as we gained our own bodies, we were able to reunite as one again and leave it at that. You still have a long way to go before you can get this story out of me Yāo Jing." Naraku chuckled as she bit her lip. Her curiosity was growing. But for now, she'll make do with what she has at the moment. "Well then Yāo Jing; do get some rest, after all, some important events will be coming and I doubt you would not want to miss something worthy to be called a miracle. Good night." He told her as Yāo Jing felt herself beginning to feel drowsy.

She will have to work hard enough to earn his trust and gain all of the answers she needed. But it was a nice pace right now. As she returned to her room, snuggling with her daughter, Yāo Jing began to dream.

* * *

Yāo Jing was thrown into an ocean of images, of things yet to pass as she entered the realm of dreams.

She saw the Avatar in combat against a tyrant in the cold north, armed with a sword of runes forged by demons. His face grim, as the dark tyrant grinned.

She saw the sky rain fire as monsters made of rock charged at human armies. Fear were in their eyes, as they mustered their courage and fought back

She saw the world engulfed in everlasting flames; malicious creatures that were vile and contempt devouring corpses of the dead as they grew hideous new appendages.

In the spinning oceans of a maelstrom, a malicious being made of lava and evil erupted from its depths. Its eyes filled with pure hatred and malice as four strange beings charged at it in a cataclysmic battle.

She saw a black sun transform into a massive humanoid being as it stood, finally born into the world. Humans being butchered left and right in its path as a bloodstained earth littered with the dead as the massive humanoid being made its way towards the ocean, its eyes those worthy of a true monster in them.

She saw Naraku wielding a strange sword that gathered power and watched as he literally cut the world apart with one swing. Heaven screamed and Earth shook as he smiled at his work.

The expressions of Naruto Uzumaki's face as he saw the world around him fall apart. The grief and despair of losing his friends and loved ones were killed as he was unable to save them. And deep inside, Yāo Jing knew it was the Naruto from her world.

The despair of the Avatar as many lives were lost in the chaos, he tried to save lives in the ocean of fire, as their bodies became nothing more than ash as he cried, cried in hopeless despair as he failed to save anyone.

What were these dreams? Were these visions of a possible future? A chance at obtaining revenge, she did not know. But these events might be possible for they were not yet set in stone. With that she awoke, as little Chun rubbed her eyes as she woke up. "Morning mommy," she said as Yāo Jing smiled and hugged her adopted daughter. "Morning sleepyhead, it's time to get ready." She said as they prepared themselves for the new day together.

*Daytime*

The usual routine, help Chun wash up and dress up for the academy, make sure she ate a healthy breakfast, and made sure Chun had all of her stuff and was on time for class, one of the daily routines of a new mother. "Private Yāo Jing," a messenger spoke, gaining her attention, "Lord Naraku wants you in the throne room. Confidential war plans he wants to discuss with you." He explained as he ran off, probably reporting to other soldiers and their assignments, with that in mind, she made her way to the throne room. There, sitting upon the throne surrounded by blood red fire, Naraku was there in his human form. Also there were Azula, Ty Lee, and Zuko. While Yāo Jing merely guessed that Naraku had used his powers to increase the age of this Azula and Ty Lee as they were his consorts, Zuko was the same age like the one in her world, making her wonder what made him take interest in those two girls.

"Right on time as usual Private Yāo Jing," Naraku spoke up as Yāo Jing merely bowed in respect, "Now that we are all here, I am going to discuss about eliminating the last of the Water Tribe, as I personally ended the ones in the South Pole. Right now, our main targets are located on the North Pole and are thriving strongly for the last hundred years." Naraku explained as Azula spoke up. "I see the problem there darling, but no offense, why is Yāo Jing here?" she asked as said girl wondered that too. "Simple my Prime Consort," Naraku replied with a sly smile, "For she hails from a world after the Hundred Year War and has the knowledge of events we can alter to make the conquest a success." He replied as Zuko looked shock. "Really, so, she's one of us from that world then?" he asked as Naraku nodded.

"Indeed my apprentice, Yāo Jing was one of the elite benders that the Fire Nation should be proud of that will still aid it in its hour of need. Private, you may speak of what you know of what happened if we were to invade the North Pole. It is vital that we have all the information we need if we want to succeed in this war." He told her as she complied. She told them all she could remember from rumors and official reports, of how Zhao was made Admiral, of how he and his army were destroyed. She left nothing out as Naraku nodded his head and smirked. "I see…Looks like I've already formed a plan, but I'll need a new puppet to add to the board of this war; and to confirm if my worst fears are true." He frowned. With that, he stood from his throne and descended downwards.

"Milord?" Zuko asked as Naraku walked past all three of his subjects. "I'm going on a hunt, oh and Azula; you might have to expect a new rival to join in soon when I get back." He laughed as Azula frowned, as she _knew_ what he was up to. "Oh and Yāo Jing, for a reward for capturing a potential threat to the future, you will have the week off. Help your daughter with her firebending, you know she needs a good teacher and you fit the bill." He said as he walked off as Yāo Jing's eyes widen in realization. _"So it was him that helped her learn how to firebend!" _she thought as she recalled what Chun had called him daddy when she didn't know who it really was at the time.

With that, Naraku left, slowly transforming into his dragon form as he leapt out the nearest window and took flight, heading towards his next destination, to find if the one he feared was in this world and make plans to stop her. One thing he cannot handle is Shana herself, the ultimate wild card, for she is a thousand times more powerful than Naraku is himself and can ruin everything on a whim!

* * *

**Well, that's it for now with the main story, the next chapter is dedicated to little Chun and how she learned how to use firebending from Naraku. Needed a side-story every once in a while no? R&R!**


	15. Side Story: Learning to Firebend

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything but Naraku Uzumaki, Valdr Uzumaki, and Shana Uzumaki, who are all my OCs; the other OC Yāo Jing belongs to Deus Swiftblade. Oh and I'd like to make a shout out of thanks to Deus Swiftblade for letting me borrow his OC and suggesting of adding Chun to this fic. Now as promised, here is the side chapter featuring how sweet little Chun learns Firebending.**

* * *

Chun was an orphan at birth. Found at the front door of the orphanage when she was just an hour old, she was raised and nurtured there for as long as she could remember. While she had many friends in the orphanage that were close to being a sibling by bonds alone, she yearned for the one feeling that she ached for ever since she could remember. The loving embrace of a mother and a father; these feelings were the desires of a young six year old girl that were so innocent, that it seemed that a God had granted her the simple wish, even if it was halfway complete. The day she finally had a mother was something she could cherish for life.

When she first met the woman known as Yāo Jing, Chun was surprised by the resemblance they had in appearance. Even wondering if she herself would grow up to be that beautiful as well as she was adopted by her new mother. She was happy, happy to have a piece of the family she had always dreamed of having. The only thing that was missing was the one she could call daddy, but little did she know, that sometime after living in the palace, she would find the person she would call daddy without fear.

This was the story of a girl and a legendary monster with a gentle heart, a tale that would lead future Firebenders in awe and inspiration to bond with the dragons on a scale that would be remembered in Fire Nation history.

* * *

It was another day at the academy for little Chun. After being dropped off by her mother, she would head to class and begin taking notes on the lessons, knowing how homework can be tricky and hard if you don't pay attention. Other than that, it was fun learning. The teachers were educational, and make the lessons fun and energetic that it encourages the students to try their best. Her favorite lesson in class was history. For it explained many things about the world, recorded by the legendary enigmatic dragon that serves as the ruler of the Fire Nation: Naraku. It was a very detailed and correct in its records and it left no lies in its history, for Naraku believes that everyone should believe in learning of the truth of everything. Most of the Fire Nation had known of Sozin's once innocent intention of spreading the wealth of the Fire Nation via traveling festivals, but Avatar Roku, his once good friend, told him that the Four Nations must remain separate. At that time, Naraku was discovered beforehand and had been half asleep. He had given Sozin wise advice during his reign, but one bad joke lead to a pact of power and a war that plagued the lands for nearly a hundred years.

At sensing the evils of this war, it had fully awoken Naraku from his ancient slumber as the legendary Sozin's Comet arrived. His curse took effect as he aided in the burning of the world, rupturing it in his wake as the Cataclysm tore the world anew as the Air Nomads, minus one Avatar of that era, were purged from the world forever. He betrayed Sozin once the pact was complete, creating a new pact as he would finish uniting the world into one through the flames of destruction. Most of the children believed that unity was true peace, for if everyone were to be together, friendship, love, and peace would flourish for many years, as they blame Avatar Roku for being an ignorant fool in not listening what Sozin's innocent dream was going to work.

Chun had seen Naraku's human form, and saw only a few things within those eyes once; loss, pain, hatred, and hints of madness in them. Compared to what the mothers say to scare their children into behaving, Chun believed that truly knowing one person would define who they really are, not by what you know or heard of them. If one were to spend time to understand Naraku, then those who feared him might learn from their mistakes of prejudice, fear, or ignorance. And like many little children were in their youth, Chun was quite curious of Naraku. He was seen only a few times before when she wandered the palace halls in her free time, and she had always wondered what he did in the war. So she decided that one day, she would learn more about the supposed immortal dragon ruler of the Fire Nation.

*Playground*

While most students of the academy were Firebenders, Chun was one of the few who were unable to firebend, called Soot. The playground played by different rules. The ones with firebending and good skills are known as Embers, while average ones are Sparks. Soot is one who has no firebending ability at all, and instead travels a different path than their fiery classmates. One of those called Soot was a legendary swordsman with unrivaled skill in the Fire Nation that now spends his peaceful days and was dubbed by children as the Steel, a special rank for one who is legendary in his or her own way. But being a fellow Soot in a place with elitism, meant being picked on. Chun had always hated being picked on, and she didn't want to trouble her mother with the bullying. As long as her mother doesn't know, then she won't cause her mother to worry so much.

"Hey Soot,"

Worry her too much.

"What is it?" Chun asked, looking at the Ember that called her. He was the top Firebender of the class, and the most prideful and arrogant of the Embers. And the one that constantly harassed her the most. "I'm sorry, but what was that?" the boy demanded, acting like he was the one in charge of the place. Chun mentally kept herself calm, just walk away and ignore him. Walk away and-

"Don't you even think of ignoring me of all people!" he snarled in anger.

The smell of flames and burnt flesh filled Chun's nostrils.

* * *

*Medic Wing-Palace-*

Naraku was in a good mood today, keyword _was_, as he enjoyed another intense round of sex with Azula and Ty Lee last night, saw the birth of his latest clutch of dragon whelps, and news of his son Valdr tackling the Raging Earth organization. So why was his positive attitude ruined? Well the answer was simple, he had gotten word that Chun was scarred by fire from one of her seniors, and Yāo Jing was on her mission and away from the capital at the moment. He hated the bullying and must make it stop, but since Chun was burned by flames of an arrogant brat, he must be humbled. But not by his own hand, oh no, Chun will be the one to humble the boy by beating him in Agni Kai. But the main problem was that Chun wasn't born a Firebender…

A smile went on Naraku's human form face as he healed the scar on Chun's arm. Time to take this girl to a field trip on the origin of the Fire Nation…to the origin of all firebending that all potential Firebenders must learn; Chun must learn firebending…from the Sun Warriors.

When Chun awoke from her dreams of fire, she grasped the side that was supposed to be burned; only, there was no pain, no mark. And the fact she was in front of an ancient civilization that looked abandoned didn't do any good. "I see you're awake." A voice said as Chun stood and turned to the source, seeing the legendary World Breaker, Naraku Uzumaki smiling at her. "You're…" Chun said as Naraku merely held his finger in a shush position. "I'm here to teach you how to firebend child. Where we stand, is the exact origin of where the first human Firebenders originated from. Make sure to be polite and respectful to this ancient place, for the people here are still very much alive." He warned her as Chun could not believe what she was hearing. But like any child with curiosity, she followed the legendary being as they traveled through the ancient ruins.

If people said those ancient cultures and historical pasts, including the people there to be extinct, then they would be proven wrong. For what Chun saw under Naraku's guidance, was an ancient civilization in full wonder, as if she was traveling into the past. Naraku had spoken with the village chief of the people and they seemed to have gone in an agreement, as they were both smiling. That day, she and a child from the Sun Warriors would perform the Dancing Dragon technique, to show how graceful with the technique as they were to prove themselves to the great masters, to see if they are worthy to be Firebenders. By the time she had mastered the Dancing Dragon with her partner, it was already evening, as Naraku waited for her near a campfire with the chief.

"What you see here Chun is the original way of firebending, before it became the one that the Fire Nation itself uses. Here, you will learn, learn of the true nature of fire in all of its beauty, untainted by the corruption of the Fire Nation's methods as you will walk in the true path of the Firebenders before its corruption. Fire is beautiful; it is life, energy, light, and warmth, one of the four elements that make up all living beings in the world." He explained to the child, who looked at the campfire and understood a bit of what Naraku had told her. He had that feeling, like one who leads, one who guides others to the right path, almost like…a father. Yeah, he had that fatherly aura around him, the way he guided her during the practice session on the Dancing Dragon. He supported her, cheered her on, he truly felt like a father to her.

It was almost night time; for the ceremony of an ancient culture thought to be long forgotten, to begin anew on this starry night. The Eternal Flames, the first fire bestowed to humans that was guarded and maintained throughout the many aeons that have passed, was waiting, as Chun, and the assigned partner walked towards the flames, the village chief pulled a piece of the flames and gave it to both as they looked at the flame floating in-between their tiny hands. "It's like a little heartbeat…" Chun said in awe as the chief smiled. "Like Naraku said, fire is life young one. Remember, fear is an illusion, for fear is a choice people make. If you let fear control you, then you will lose on hope, which the world needs." He told her. The little girl nodded as she and her partner made way for the top of the stairs, guiding their flames as they embraced the gentle warmth it emanated from within.

As they reached the top, they were told, to present their fires as they did so. The horn was blown, as something within the two caves stirred. Chun was scared, she was afraid of what lurked within, as she looked down, she saw Naraku looking at her, nodding his head as Chun remembered what the chief had said. She had to be brave, brave like her mother, brave like the soldiers of the Fire Nation who risk their life to create a new world, to be brave as Naraku, her father.

Then, it happened, two dragons, with scales of red and blue respectively, erupted from the two caves, circling the two children as the flames in their hands faded out. Then, they knew what they had to do. Turning to each other, Chun and her partner faced each other, bowing in respect as they looked at each other. They were ready, they had a drive within them waiting to be ignited as the fear they had had fallen away, revealing two children who had braved themselves in the sight of potential danger. Performing the Dancing Dragon, Chun and her partner matched move by move with the original master is grace, speed, and power as the two students and masters came in full circle. With that, the two great dragons landed and looked down at the two children, and then opened their maws, unleashing the greatest fires from within as it surrounded the two.

Chun couldn't believe her eyes with what she saw. A rainbow of colors dancing around her, a beautiful light that illuminated the darkness in her soul, as she felt like a sun was burning within her, ready to spread its radiance to the world. As the two dragons ceased their flames, they returned to their caves as Chun looked at her hands and felt that inner desire reveal itself.

From below, Naraku smiled, proud of Chun's success, she would be a great Firebender when she grows up, and would wonder, what great role this child would play in the future. But for now, it was time to teach the girl the basics of how to firebend, if she masters it, she could beat that haughty brat who probably hasn't even learned all the basic sets yet.

*Several days later*

Naraku had trained Chun to the best of his abilities, and to that of Chun's as she mastered several sets of the basics, which, in Naraku's opinion, was better than none. While Yāo Jing had dropped Chun off, Naraku waited in the shadows and appeared to Chun once recess was about to begin. There, he told Chun what to do, to challenge the boy, Lu Ten, he had discovered, to Agni Kai and make him apologize for his rudeness and to humble him. She did what she told, and the boy had accepted the challenge as Naraku watched from afar, telling the teachers to stand by and watch.

Naraku watched his apprentice in the duel of Agni Kai against Lu Ten, and made mental notes on what to have Yāo Jing help her daughter improve on, as speed and agility were a must in Chun's ability to firebend, for she has the determination and spirit to never give up, Naraku could have sworn he saw his former self as Naruto overlapping the child's figure as Lu Ten was in a state of disbelief as he was starting to lose. Naraku knew many things about Lu Ten's type; the arrogant types have big egos that make them never take their opponents seriously, which in the end will be their downfall if they don't regain their composure.

Sparks flew from the dirt as Chun spun from the blast of fire Lu Ten launched at her. She needed to lower his guard, or rather, break his style with a counterattack and pin him. But there was so much that a six year old girl who had just recently learned how to firebend can do, but Chun had been stubborn about losing, for Naraku was here, the man who was like a father in the last few days, watching her, cheering for her. If she couldn't win here, how could she ever look at him? She can't lose, she _must_ win. With that, when Lu Ten was about to make his biggest move, Chun struck back with a roar. Not a human's scream, but the roar of a mighty dragon as a great flame erupted from her mouth, knocking Lu Ten on his back from shock at the sudden development as Naraku and the teachers looked on, impressed by the sudden move as Chun had Lu Ten at her mercy.

"Yield?" she asked, panting slightly as her body was sweating. The effort and energy she had now completely drained as the older boy was pinned and was at the younger girl's mercy.

…

…

…

"…I yield…" the boy admitted begrudgingly as all the students there were in awe at how a Soot learned to firebend and defeat an Ember with her basic moves. That's when they heard clapping as they turned to see the ruler of the Fire Nation walking towards them clapping. That caused every child to stand up straight and salute the man as he smiled. "Magnificent duel you two." He complimented as he looked at Lu Ten, "Do you know why you have lost child?" he asked as Lu Ten looked down, embarrassed. "My pride got in the way…?" he guessed as Naraku nodded. "Yes, that, and you did not take it seriously. Your pride and arrogance is one that shames many men in the Fire Nation if you were a soldier under my command, for it would spell doom for my men and stain the honor of your family. As of now, you have been humbled by one you had called Soot." He told the boy who nodded his head.

"Remember children," Naraku continued as everyone, even the teachers themselves were listening, "Have pride and honor as a member of the Fire Nation, but do not let your pride turn into arrogance, and remain humble, for there is always someone out there, stronger than you, and you must respect that." He finished, his words of wisdom taken in by the children who nodded as Naraku walked to Chun, knelt down, and ruffled her head. "You did well for an apprentice of mine, always try your best and never give up, especially if you have a dream you truly want to pursue." He told her with a smile as Chun smiled and hugged Naraku. "Thank you…daddy." She whispered, as Naraku's heart was moved by that innocent gratitude from her.

*After School*

Sweet revenge finally belonged to Yāo Jing; she had succeeded in capturing the Waterbender that traveled with the Avatar and was currently locked in a dungeon with no source of water for her to bend. If she had the time today, Yāo Jing would have brutally tortured Katara till she lay broken and powerless to her feet. But right now, she had other important matters, and said matters are picking up her daughter from school. As she waited with the other parents there, the children came flocking out as Yāo Jing waited for any sign of her daughter. "Mommy…!" Chun cried out as she ran to her mother and gave her a big hug. It was times like these that Yāo Jing loved about being a mother, this loving feeling was an indescribable part that she didn't want to let go. "Hi sweetie how was school today?" she asked her daughter who smiled brightly. "It was great! I made a lot of new friends and can do this!" she said as she held out a fireball in her hand.

This action surprised Yāo Jing as she was happy with what her daughter can do, but she wondered, where did she learn how to firebend? "Chun, where did you learn how to firebend from?" she asked as Chun smiled. "Daddy taught me how!" she replied with an innocent smile.

From within Naraku's throne room, he heard the reply, and a little smile crept onto his lips. Ah, that girl really did worm her way into his heart.


	16. Naraku's Wall

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything in the fic. Just his ideas and certain characters he added in.**

* * *

Naraku felt bliss in flying, it reminded him of freedom after being imprisoned by Deus and being infused with _every_ evil that mankind could commit. Ugh, he hated that memory, but it was when he met his foster father Neltharion before he became Deathwing and became a family. He should write his tale on his adventures in the Twisting Nether and of Azeroth on his free time when he gets back. Right now, he needed to confirm something. He sensed Shana's infamous Iris Soul form and dreaded meeting that form. All he needs to do is scout for her and confirm she's there, that, and find a new possible consort to screw senseless to his joy.

* * *

"I'm still not sure how you do that Shana." Sokka commented as the gang was walking down on the ground, much to Aang's annoyance as they continued their way. "Whatever do you mean Sokka?" Shana asked innocently as Sokka frowned at her acting skills. "I meant how you were able to buy all that treasure, and a waterbending scroll from those pirates while putting them into some other place I don't know about. Do you have a hammer space pocket?" he asked, knowing the hammer space term from Shana's teachings. "Sort of, but it's actually connected to the treasury that me and my brother have. Gates of Naraku: Tyrant's Horde, a place that holds not just scrolls, but books, weapons, and all that other stuff we've collected from many worlds we've visited, and some we've crafted." She replied.

"Wait, you have something like that, how come Storm never showed me that?" Naruko pouted as Shana looked at the girl, "Because knowing you, you might accidently trigger a dangerous weapon in there that could spell the end of the world as we know it, Naruko." She replied deadpanned. This caused Naruko to puff her cheek out childishly. "So, what is in there that is safe for us to use?" Aang asked, wondering if something fun was inside of it. "I'd rather not open it to others, it's a private collect of stuff stored over hundreds of thousands of years, and they are not exactly the things you want to be introduced, for some of them will eat you." She replied. That shut up Aang.

That was when Momo found a pile of berries lying around some suspiciously covered leaves and leapt at them. It resulted in the flying lemur being trapped in a cage of sorts and screeching in rage as Aang helped him out. End result of that, the incoming Fire Nation soldiers in hiding as they ambushed them. As Naruko was about to draw her weapon, Shana held her hand out in front of her and shook her head, as if expecting something. Naruko didn't like being held back, it went against her ways as a knight, but what Shana showed her just made her change her mind. For what she saw were arrows from above attacking the soldiers, revealing rebels as one, with hooked swords, lead the attack. The skills of the swordsman impressed Naruko, for now she wanted to test her blade out against him as the soldiers fled from the kid rebels.

"Yo," the leader greeted, "I'm Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters." He introduced himself as Shana walked up and shook his hand. "My name is Shana, that's Naruko, Aang, Sokka, Momo, and Appa." She replied with a friendly smile as she introduced him to the whole gang.

When Jet saw Shana's face and smile, his heart leapt into his throat at the red beauty before him. The shade of redness of her hair glowing in the evening sun, her eyes sparkled like the rivers when the sun shine on them in the mornings, and the pretty pink lips he had to resist himself from touching. To him, it was like an angel had stolen his heart.

Shana mentally sighed at the look in his eyes. Once again, another hopeless idiot has fallen for her at first sight. Wouldn't be the first, and she definitely knew this won't be the last. With an inner devil within her, she had Jet take her and her friends to their hideout to spend the night recovering from the walk. And the place was amazing. It was a series of tree houses with many pathways, and rope slides of sorts for quick transports. Sokka was interested in the designs, for this actually camouflaged the entire place by being so high in the trees that the Fire Nation couldn't find them even when they look up.

But for some reason, Jet gave him this vibe, and it's not the good kind. Due to Shana's intense lectures while on the road (more like in the sky), he recalled there are charismatic extremists out there that will use their charm to sway people into their cause, even if it results in the deaths of innocent people. He needed to ask Shana how to find out before it becomes the: it's too late scenario. That one he doesn't like one bit.

"So, what brings you four here to this part of the world?" Jet asked as Shana did the talking. She was pretty much running this group, and no one dared say otherwise. "We're here to investigate a rumor about an old tale about Naraku the Worldbreaker. I think there is something there that could help defeat him and end this war sooner." She replied. Naruko watched Shana speak to Jet, and surprised at how she's winning this conversation, and tell them his reason for fighting. _"Damn she's good…"_ Naruko thought as Jet practically spilled what he knew of what his tactics were, of his plans, and even methods of stopping the Fire Nation. And he wasn't even aware that he was telling Shana and Naruko everything yet!

"_Shana-nē-san, you are a truly terrifying beast."_ Naruko thought with a shake of her head. She was as manipulative as Storm was when it comes to making people tell everything they know. How they do it she did not know. But it was downright scary how they manage to do that. Maybe it was the years of practice that did it?

"-the village is aware of the prophecy there and so the Fire Nation usually come there to make sure certain people don't get in. As of today, the soldiers assigned to the village are leaving to restock on supplies thanks to the raid earlier today." Jet finished as Shana bumped her fist in her palm. "Perfect, now we can go and figure out the prophecy. We'll be back later on tonight Jet." Shana said with a wink, one that made Jet smile as he failed to see the hidden glint in her eye. Naruko knew that glint; Storm had it whenever he had a scheme in his mind, one that was already creating the trap of the intended victim and then once they were miles away, trap sprung. Like brother like sister indeed.

*Outside the Forest*

"Alright Shana-nē-san, what did you do this time?" Naruko asked, gaining attention of Aang and Sokka. "Oh, whatever do you mean?" Shana asked with the 'oh so innocent angel' tone. This made Naruko twitch a bit; _"When it comes to teasing and pushing my buttons, she's like Storm hands down!"_ she thought as the scream was heard and birds were flying out of the trees. "What was that?" Sokka asked as Shana merely whistled, "Just a prank gone right." She replied casually. "Oh, oh, what did you do?" Aang asked curiously as she whispered into his ear. End result, the Air Nomad falling on his back, laughing very hard. "Oh come on, you tell Aang, but not us!?" Naruko demanded as Shana smirked. "You'll know what happen once we get back." She replied.

"By the way Shana, can I ask you something?" Sokka asked as he walked up to her as the two were already into a deep conversation. "What do they talk about?" Aang asked, never really understanding what they say at all. "I dunno Aang, but I'd rather leave them alone than to understand. It'll give you headaches." Naruko replied as Momo acted as her hat as the four humans and one lemur walked towards the village as Appa stayed behind to enjoy a nice collection of berries, courtesy of the Freedom Fighters.

As the four humans plus one lemur reached the village, they were immediately greeted by many people. And from the way they look, they were starving. "We need to help give them food." Aang said as he noticed a starving child nearby. It seems Jet's raids affected the villagers as well. "Already on it; Gates of Naraku." Shana replied as a ripple in the air appeared as tables and chairs as plates holding fine foods and drinks appeared on them. "Bon appetite," she said as every villager there, man, woman and child ran there and ate the surprisingly never-ending supply of food. "Once again, the wonders of the magic never cease to help." Shana said as Naruko looked at some of the dishes. They smelt so familiar to her, as if they reminded her of…

"Did Storm make these and store them in the vault?" Naruko asked out of the blue as Shana shook her head. "Nope, he collected them on his many travels, learned the recipes as well and reproduced normal non-magical versions of them to cook." She replied as everyone had their fill, as even Aang and Sokka joined in on the feast. "Thank you children, if we were to have to wait any longer, we would have died of starvation." An old man with a staff said. Probably the village elder as Aang smiled. "No problem, as the Avatar, I'll be sure to make sure to help this village in any way that I can." He replied as the elder looked at him with distaste.

"The Avatar huh, you think that you could make up for abandoning everyone a hundred years ago at the start of the war? Do you even know how many _lives_ were lost due to your selfish, childish wants?" he demanded as Aang flinched at the glare. It was with hatred and contempt, "I know I messed up a hundred years ago, but I came back, trying to fix everything." He replied as the elder scoffed at him.

"I don't care Avatar, you have doomed us all already." the elder replied coldly at Aang who flinched at the glare. "The prophecy had told us to not rely on the Avatar, for this is beyond his capabilities to save this world. Especially with THEIR arrival imminent." he told them. "What prophecy are you talking about?" Sokka asked as the elder looked at him. "The prophecy of the arrival of dragons." he replied ominously. This caused Shana to raise an eyebrow, "I thought there were only two species of dragon here, one of Naraku's brood, and the native ones of the Fire Nation. What are you getting at exactly?" she asked as the elder lead them to a wall, it was covered, but images there had a great meaning. "Maybe I should start from the beginning, with the warning we've told people for aeons that have ignored it since the start of the war.

"This is one those 10,000 years of darkness or end of the world Prophecy's, isn't it?" Naruko asked...and felt it was a bit of a cliché...why the heck did every place have one of those? Why couldn't there be a Prophecy of happiness and milk duds? Nope, just evil forces, end of the world, hide your kids and wives, evil tablet/walls telling of doom. She should really be used to this by now. This just caused the elder to chuckle at the girl's way of thinking. She was close, but this one is different in its own way.

"I will begin with how I usually tell others," he told them as they followed his gestures. "You should have acted years ago Avatar, for these dragons, the third ones from a different world are already here. Their defeat in one world was inevitable, but their roles as destroyers still continue as foretold by the Seers. "He said gesturing to the image of these third types of dragons breathing fire and destroying towns.

"Of the time of the Cataclysm erupting..." he said as he gestured to the ancient image of the world falling apart. "And when fellow brothers and sisters of this world would spill their own blood..." he continued, showing images of the four types of benders, killing each other off with their powers.

Then the wall of the prophecy cracked as a certain image still covered by clothe moved. "But no one wanted to believe... Believe they even existed. And when the truth finally dawns..." he told them as everyone saw an eye within open up from beneath the cloth as it moved, the cloth falling apart, revealing a dragon made of stone that looked different from the dragons everyone was familiar with. "...It dawns in fire!" he exclaimed as the stone dragon roared, as fire erupted from its mouth as the image of burned people and their silent screams echoed in the wall. "Whoa." Naruko muttered in surprise at the images...that was very detailed. Even Aang and Sokka were drawn in by the images as Momo hid under Aang's shirt due to the realistic look of the dragon.

The elder tore down another piece of cloth that covered the wall, and showed of a figure with a shield and sword in hand, blocking the flames of the wyrm and protecting people. "It can't be..." Shana said in a state of shock, as she recognized the being in the image. "But there is one they fear. One who rivals the Worldbreaker in power, and his ancient enemy, in the tongues of the third species of dragon, he is Dovahkiin..." he said as the image showed of a man with spiky white hair, sharp blue eyes, and three whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Dragonborn/Tenryū!" the elder and Shana exclaimed. Sokka and Aang were lost in translation, as Naruko, looked at the image in absolute shock. He looked just like _him_! "Is...Is that, Shana-nē-chan is that...?" Naruko stumbled through her words and looked at her sworn sister in shock.

"He is, at the same time, he isn't. He does look like Naruto, but he isn't. It's Tenryū Uzumaki, the Yang Aspect of my brother. And the one my brother charged with keeping Naraku in check whenever they split. He is the ultimate dragonslayer that has ever existed, and one that even Naraku fears." Shana explained as the elder looked at her. "There is more to this, but now is not the time. Rest up children, for the full details of the prophecy will be told at night, as a part of our village's traditions." he told them as he walked away.

"How is this guy the ultimate dragonslayer exactly?" Sokka asked as Shana looked at the wall, "He uses a power called the Shout, and has one that forces all dragons to know the meaning of mortality, to the point that even godlike dragons like Alduin the World Eater is capable of being slain. My brother had made sure that Tenryū keeps Naraku in check if he were to bring chaos to any worlds he visits since he's still corrupted by All the World's Evil. If this prophecy on the wall is true, the Tenryū is on his way to help us in stopping Naraku. And ending this cursed conflict." she replied.

Naruko gulped, a Dragonslayer? That scared her a bit, she was in fact a dragon do to the Magical Core in her, and she rubbed her shoulders a bit, to make an all-powerful being like dragons feel mortality? She shivered at that, "Does he seek all dragons to slay or just Naraku?" Naruko asked wanting to be sure. "He only slays those who cause chaos to the world, but other than that, if you're not considered his enemy, then you're a friend." she replied. Naruko released the breath she didn't know she was holding and felt her muscles relax, "That's good for me then huh?" she said in a light joking manner. "Yeah, he's one of the noblest warriors you'll ever meet in a battle of blades or magic. He can actually fight on par with King Arthur and Excalibur at full power in a duel of blades, maybe even surpass the legendary king if he decides to toss away his shield and use two swords." she replied with a nod.

*sometime afterwards*

The villagers were gathered at the center of the village as a great bonfire was lit as the massive carved wall was unveiled its images hidden in shadow. "My fellow people!" the elder called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Today, we have some special guests who are curious of the great prophecy of the Dragonborn. It's in our honor, to tell them of the greatest story written in stone that is starting to come to pass." he told them.

Aang whispered into Sokka's ear, "These are one of the storytelling bonfires, travelers from all over the world tell stories or legends of their respective nation. The best part, is the variety of foods they have." he told his friend, who drooled at the thought of eating a different variety of meats right now.

Shana looked at the wall, trying to see what was hidden in the darkness as two men had torches with them and were slowly walking towards the wall. Naruko leaned forward in interest as the two men halted at their positions by the wall.

With that, they set the torches in position in the appropriate slots in the all as the shadows faded away, revealing what laid hidden within. And the wall was bigger than it led others to believe. The towering central figure was a blond haired boy with whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks, a wing of an angel erupting from his right side, and a demonic wing erupting from his right side. His hands resting on a sword in front of him as from his left, it showed the dragons reigning chaos as Naraku held a sinister orb of darkness in his hands as Tenryū shielded people from the dragon's flames.

On the right side, it showed of a different world as it depicted of a great battle in three worlds. One with Tenryū slaying a great black dragon with sinister red eyes with three other humans at his side against the dragon; the other image depicted what Naraku should look like as he is tormented as evil curses were being engraved unto his soul as he began a rampage of death upon humans. The final image on the final world depicted Naruto and Shana, standing on a hill of blades, a blade of fire in their hands, on of pure energy in his hand, and one of metal in Shana's hands as black gear turned endlessly in the sky.

"...Wow." Naruko muttered as she turned to Shana, "I guess your apart of this prophecy as well?" she asked her sister...man, her and Storm, or parts of Storm were just everywhere in the multiverse! "No...That image is..." Shana muttered a hint of bitterness in her tone as she looked down. "That image was the time after the Maelstrom Wars, the War of the Heavens." she said in silence. "Those three images are past events that have been recorded in the Akashic Records. The one we see with my brother's demonic wing is of future events." "A prophecy that is set in both the past and future…? Can you two get any more confusing?" Naruko asked, "But in all seriousness, with Tenryū, our chances will go up correct?"

No, the past tells of incidents that took place that lead to the situation now." Shana replied as she looked at the other side of the wall. "And Tenryū won't come until certain requirements are fulfilled." she added as the elder nodded. "Indeed child, for certain events will unfold that signal the Dragonborn's arrival." he gestured to the symbol of the Water Tribe and a Waterbender unable to bend. "When the Waterbenders of the Water Tribe can no longer bend water," he told them, as he pointed to a lower level of the wall, showing skeletons and corpses alike killing the living, "When the undead rise and attack the living." he then pointed towards an upper part of the wall, showing a red sun, and fiery rocks falling down to the earth, becoming monsters as demonic creatures destroy everything in their path. "—and when demons walk onto this plane of existence, in their attempt to destroy the world in their name. These will herald the sign of the Dragonborn's call to help stop the chaos." the elder finished as Aang looked at this.

"How...how do you people know of all this? Who recorded this?" he asked as the elder looked at him. "Good question Avatar; this predates the era of benders and even the Avatar Cycle itself. When humans were closer to the swirling origin of all creation; people known as seers were bestowed visions of another world and then the future itself. They all gathered and carved these images with their bare hands to leave for future generations to understand. Even one incarnation of you in a previous life had seen this image." he told Aang.

"Really, what did he or she say?" Aang asked as the elder scowled. "He believed that it was a total lie, and that only the Avatar is capable of maintaining peace in this world. But from two other tribes that came here years before the wars had their own prophecy, one more ominous for you young Avatar." he replied as he gazed at Aang. "Remember, there was always peace after conflicts even before the rise of the Avatar, and humanity has decided to let the Avatar become the one to save the world, but now, reality is fighting back, as this war caused by the Worldbreaker is making humanity fight for its own survival, to forget the Avatar and learn to take things into their own hands."

This spooked Aang a bit, as he decided to ask what the prophecy was about. The next words haunted him, "The end of the Avatar Cycle, and the eternal damnation for every crime you've committed for each life you had before. The sins of the past have finally caught up to you, and you will pay for all of them in full retribution. Even if you were to make up for abandoning your duties a hundred years ago, the atrocities of all Avatars before you will still linger. And don't think just because being the Avatar doesn't mean that your kind have abused the privileges bestowed upon you. There have been many records of them that we've kept locked away for historians want to keep the Avatar looking like a saint." he spat with contempt as he looked at Aang. "Beware child, despair is coming at you, and you will suffer, no matter what you do." he finished as he turned and walked towards the wall.

Aang was shaken by what the elder said, his words echoing into his skull as he felt the guilt of running away, shirking his duties just because he's just a kid. "He has a point Aang," Shana spoke up, gaining his attention. "Once you're revealed to be Avatar, you must accept the burden and do your best to live up to them, or else pay the price for shirking your duties. You're paying the price right now, as many deaths have followed after all of those years being in ice, and Katara trapped in the Fire Nation with who knows what they're doing to her."

What she said struck Aang harder than any blow any person can inflict onto his body. Naruko put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay." she said with a smile, "I had one of this in my world, I was scared, would I fail? Would the world find peace? But it was Storm that told me I wasn't alone and neither are you Aang." she said, trying to lessen the blow it had taken on him. Aang was silent, and then he heard it.

"...The Avatar may be a powerful being, but even they alone cannot stop it. Take Naruko's advice, for I knew how I taught her well. Even the greatest of heroes need a helping hand."

Aang looked at the wall and he saw something that no one else did. A boy a few years older than him with spiky blond hair, whisker shaped birthmarks, and blue eyes wearing clothes he was not familiar with leaning against the wall. He then walked up to Aang and no one didn't notice him, not even Naruko or Shana as he leaned in. "Even if the cycle falls, do your best to help this world with what you know. Get help from everyone and anything, for one must keep his friends close, and his enemies even closer. For the enemy of my enemy is also my friend." he told Aang as he patted the young Airbender's head and walked past him. Aang followed his sight and saw as the boy faded away into the night wind as if he was never there in the first place.

"Aang, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sokka asked. "Ghost? Where?!" Naruko asked in a panic as that was one of her worst fears. "It was at the wall, then he walked passed me. And he looked like a male version of you Naruko." Aang replied looking at the area the 'ghost' vanished. "Did he have a white long coat with flames on the bottom?" Shana asked as Aang nodded. "Storm!" Naruko exclaimed...wait, "Ghost? Ghost Storm?!" she shouted in shock, "Why did that happen Shana-nē-chan?" she asked. "If my theory is correct, due to Naraku's presence in this world, and the fact I have a good portion of Naruto's soul inside of me, must have caused him to react from the other side and project himself to Aang; no doubt giving him a piece of advice before departing." Shana replied.

"...Weird." Naruko said as she blinked, but gave a shrug. Shana knew Storm better than anyone so hey, it seemed plausible enough. "Well, my brother lives up to be labeled the 'Most Unpredictable Soul' in the multiverse with what he does. Next thing you'll know he's won the heart of a goddess and TAME her." Shana snorted. Aang and Sokka looked at each other oddly, what kind of brother does Shana have? Naruko nibbled her bottom lip at that, a Goddess? Really? Oh come on!

But that isn't possible...is it?" Sokka asked as Shana glanced at him. "Well, if anyone wants a relationship with my brother, they have to gain MY approval and blessing, which is usually a one in a trillion chance. Even if it was a goddess, they have to go through me, and that isn't easy."

Naruko forced herself not to pout at that, "What is this Goddess anyway?" she asked, but there was a tiny itty bitty bit of harshness in her tone.

"I believe it was Ishtar, and like Gilgamesh, rejected her. But unlike the AUO, he rejected her politely, and surprisingly, she actually took it with grace and didn't go after him with something deadly, although she has been giving him advice in both love and war when he was younger." Shana replied with a shrug. Aang and Sokka wondered without a clue on what the two were talking about, but they were well aware that Naruko had some sort of complex when it came to Shana's brother.

Ah." Naruko nodded in understanding, "Well, um, back on track?" she asked, hoping to take attention away from herself now.

As if granted a miracle, the elder spoke up as drums begun to play. "This is an ancient song of another world, altered to best describe the great Dragonborn, in both memory of the people known as the Nord, and the land known as Skyrim. Slayer of Alduin, Bane of Naraku, Dragonborn, this song we shall salute you!" "Wow." Naruko, Aang, and Sokka said as they listened to the beat.

**Dovahkiin...**

**Dovahkiin...**

**Dovahkiin...**

**Dovahkiin...**

**Do...vah...kiin...**

**Do...vah...kiin...**

**Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,**

**To keep evil forever at bay!**

**And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,**

**Dragonborn, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!**

The image of the Dragonborn sprang to life in the image of the lights, wielding his shield and sword majestically, fighting a dragon who breathed fire. With speed and power, he slashed through the scaly wyrm's hide as it unleashed a pain filled roar. Then it faded away.

**(But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,**

**Will be silenced forever and then!)**

**Hearken now, children of elements, to an age, long ago,**

**And the tale, boldly told, of the one!**

**Dovahkiin, Yah!**

**Dovahkiin, Yah!**

**Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,**

**With a power to rival the sun!**

The image of the Dragonborn returned, depicting him with the body of a mortal, but a mighty dragon as his shadow as he unleashed a mighty roar, decimating his enemies.

**And the Seers have foretold, of black wings in the age of old, **

**That when brothers wage war come unfurled!**

**Naraku, Bane of Man, ancient shadow unbound,**

**With a hunger to swallow the world!**

The image of a sinister black dragon roaring, destroying all in his path in pure hatred in his eyes as the escalation of its path of destruction grew. The Four Nations waging war against each other as the Air Nomads have fallen, the Earth Nation in rubble, and the Water Tribe in isolation as the Fire Nation continued to burn the world.

**Dovahkiin...**

**Dovahkiin...**

**Dovahkiin...**

**Dovahkiin...**

**But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,**

**Will be silenced forever and then!**

**The Four Nations will be free from foul Naraku's maw!**

The final image depicted of a final battle, as Naraku resembled a raging volcano in dragon form as the Dragonborn with a white tiger, a vermillion bird, an azure dragon, and a black tortoise combine their powers as the Dragonborn swung his sword, piercing the black dragon's chest as it fell; the black sun in the sky, radiating an ominous light as the Dragonborn unleashed a shout at the ominous sun as it, and the horrors that were emanating from it were banished from the world of man.

**Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,**

**To keep evil forever at bay!**

**And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,**

**Dragonborn, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!**

**Dovahkiin...Yah!**

**Dovahkiin...Yah!**

Then, the image faded out as the lighting returned to normal as the song was finished. With that, everyone applauded, cheered, and even a few whistles here and there at the most epic song they have ever heard. From miles away, Naraku heard the Song of the Dragonborn and inwardly grimaced. Tenryū Uzumaki, Naraku's equal in power and the Heavenly Dragon. The other half of Naruto Uzumaki that helps makes them whole again. Charged with keeping an eye on Naraku due to being corrupted by All the World's Evil, Naraku loathed Tenryū, for he's always bored right out of his mind! Not to mention his ability to make all dragons know the meaning of mortality made him the most terrifying of enemies, he feared for his children if they were to ever face Tenryū, for the powers of the Dragonrend is extremely painful. The self-correction instinct of the planet would kick in and violently react to the mortality of a dragon's soul and forcefully correct it into an immortal one, which would take some time and is extremely painful in the process.

For now, he must rest; he'll investigate the area tomorrow.

*Next Day-Jet's Base*

"So, you want me to help stop a fire from burning the forest by filling up the river?" Aang asked as Jet nodded his head. "You're the Avatar, so you must know how to waterbend right?" the Rebel Leader asked as Aang slowly nodded. Shana told him to practice on it after meeting with Roku. While she didn't know how to waterbend, she suggested that he should try bending water like Katara would, and found out how good he was at it. Which also lead to meeting the pirates after he accidently washed away the supplies of food; but he did get the bison whistle which proved to be helpful in calling Appa. "…Alright, I'll help." He replied as Jet lead Aang to his destination, and tell him what he needed to do.

Naraku in his human form walked into the village, sniffing the air as he smelt something. He smelt something that caught his interest, a foreign dragon in human form, a dragon incarnation! _"Oh~! Looks like I hit the jackpot. Now let's see what I'm finding here."_ Naraku thought with a grin. Dragon incarnations were definitely the best types of humans to have fun with, and the best part is that it's a female human. Oh, he was going to have fun with her.

But the other scent he downright knew it was Shana, but she seems to be further away, at the center of the village, which meant he needed to act fast. He'll toy with his prey first, get a feel of what potential she'll have and then make his decision there. With that, he made his move.

Shana looked at the tablet with nostalgia, seeing the face of her brother again as she looked at the necklace she had. A white four winged angel with a black crystal in the center, a gift from her brother Naruto. It is something she cherished for her entire life, as it is the symbol of their bond. She was close, close to finally reuniting with him after many years of isolation, and she would do whatever it takes to get her brother back. That's when she felt it, Naraku's presence, and he was currently dealing with Naruko. Leave it to him to take out party members but not her; he learned to fear her dominance. But she should check on Naruko though, who knows what's going on with those two.

Naraku observed his opponent, dressed in a lily like dress, but that aura of purity and that sword made him recognize the girl right off the bat. He had seen her through the eyes of his former self when he was whole. That little princess that had turned into a "Princess of Knights" that kept him on edge now that he's aware of WHO was dwelling inside the sword. "You..." Naraku growled all sense of toying with his prey now the intent to kill. Naruko looked amused, "Me or the sword?" she asked cheekily, "So, how's it going?" she asked as she held the sword in front of her defensively.

"Both..." he growled as he eyed her warily. "I do recall you from the memories of your former Servant. But to wield his sword was impossible. Only his sister was capable of handling the powers of that sword without it tearing her body apart, unless..." Naraku trailed off as he flexed his hands, as they transformed into claws. "You've somehow adapted to our powers after being exposed to him after all of those years." he concluded as he got into a stance. "I'll enjoy breaking you just like Azula..." he told her with a grin on his face.

Naruko gave him slow blink, "...Who?" she asked as if he meant breaking, then she would like her bones in one piece thank you very much. If anyone could have heard her thoughts, they would have face palmed, but then again Naruko was dense when it came to things like sex and such since her eyes were only on her brother figure, but only in the purest sense of course.

Naraku chuckled, "So pure and innocent...I'll relish taking that purity away once you're been beaten." he replied as he flexed his wings as he prepared to make his move. Naruko blushed brilliantly at that, she final got what he was talking about, "How dare you!" she shouted, "You, you human dragon thingy!"

Yes, witty banter was not her specialty when she was flustered at the mention of her flower being taken; she WAS a pure and honest maiden after all. Her flower was only for that special someone, like her brother figure Storm. And now she was blushing even harder, dang it, did he have to look like an evil version of her brother figure. This was very vexing.

"Hoh? Coming from the Brother-Complex Knight of Lilies, I thought you'd do better than that." Naraku taunted, his human face's grin getting wider. Naruko blushed even further and shook her fist angrily at him, "Don't give people weird nicknames! And I don't have a brother complex!" she hotly denied.

Even though it was completely true…

"Why? Storm did it all the time. Tsunade-Baa-chan, Jiraiya withe Ero-Sennin, etc." he replied with a mere gesture of his fingers. "And I know what you desire from him." he told her, the grin never leaving his face. Naruko entire body lit up like a neon sign from that one, "Ecchi dragon! And stop bringing Onii-chan into this!" she demanded as she dashed at him and swung down in anger at her 'not so secret' secret, being announced aloud.

He merely caught the blade in-between his fingers as he grinned. "You forget, I am Storm, and Storm is me. We are but mere fragments of the same being. And thus-" he said as he got his lips near her ear. "Your Onii-chan is here, and at the same time, not here. Naruko, I still haven't forgotten the confession I told you before I left the world." he whispered to her ear. Naruko paused till she felt a hand on her cheek and broke away. _"No, don't confuse the two!"_ she thought to herself as she had globes of water floating around her, ready to use them to attack. But deep down, she was feeling conflicted. "Hmph, I know why you're here. I'm sure my little sister Shana is looking for me, to reunite the fragments of Storm so he could come back from the grave." he told her from behind. "But I cannot go back yet. I have unfinished business with this world before I can leave." Naruko felt a chill down her spine at the way he spoke to her.

"So what if we are?" Naruko asked, covering up her fear, "I just what Onii-chan back to who he was!" the blonde roared. "But as long as I am in torment, even your beloved Onii-chan will be in eternal anguish. I'm sure Shana told you of what happened long ago..." Naraku replied as he looked up at the dam that now exploded as a torrent of water was heading towards the village. "Damn freedom fighters, always trying to do things the bad way." he muttered as he exhaled and roared. Causing the earth the shake as a massive gap opened up, revealing magma underneath as the water fell in. Creating a level of steam that blanketed the entire town.

"...Yes." Naruko said in a low tone, "But I will still try and save him...I promised." she said with steel. Naraku turned to the girl and gave her a small smile. "Then you must purify his Yin half, me, from a curse that plagues him in the end." And with that, Naraku poofed away, signaling that he was a Shadow Clone as the real Naraku in his dragon form flew overhead, heading towards the forests. Naruko was in shock, she fell for a trick she used so often. She stomped her foot in anger and headed out to look for Shana.

Shana sighed at the sight of the giant chasm of lava, filled up with water as steam rose up from the collision. "Brother, even when driven to madness, you still have a kind heart." she muttered with a small smile on her face as she turned to see Naruko walking towards her. "I see you've meet Naraku. How'd it go?" she asked. Naruko sighed, "It was conflicting." she begrudgingly state as she kicked up some dirt, "He taunted me with his voice, his appearance, his words...it hurt." she finished in a whisper.

"Well, in a way, he is my brother, just the insane, hormone crazy, world breaking, womanizing, smartass part of him." she replied with a wry smile on her face. "He's part of Storm's personality that makes him who he is; can't bring him back without Naraku. So please try not to utterly destroy him when he decides to be snarky." Shana told her. "And..." she trailed off with a sly look on her face, "You can find out what my brother likes about you from Naraku's perspective, so you can use it on him when Storm comes back from the dead." she replied. Oh, she loved to tease Naruko with her not-so-secret crush on her older twin brother as the blonde girl developed the complex due to him being her guardian after all those years. Naruko blushed prettily and turned her head to the side, "Who, who said I wanted to know what he likes about me? I already know what he likes about me. There's no need to confirm it...but I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to find out." she said shyly at the end, showing her Tsundere nature once more.

Yup, Shana still has it in her. Making Naruko act Tsundere is fun as always. She always loved teasing the girl whenever she had the chance. Right now she was holding back on transforming into Iris Soul and teases her past the breaking point. Sadism is a pleasure she enjoys to the fullest.

"Well, with a distraction like that from those rebels, I'm betting he's going to eat the leader first before heading north. We might as well head that way while Naraku is currently occupied with searching for the rebels." she told Naruko who nodded as they proceeded to make their way to a secluded place for Shana to transform and fly them to the north. Naruko nodded, "Got ya, the guy must be an idiot for trying to kill an entire town anyway." she said and they flew off. The dragon snorted. **"Trust me; this world is full of idiots. Another reason why Naraku wrecked the place."** she replied as they soared over the clouds. That was when Appa flew nearby, with Sokka at the reigns, and Aang sitting in the saddle, rubbing a swelling head.

"**That's his punishment for following Jet too blindly and witnessing the consequences of his actions?"** Shana asked as Sokka nodded. "Yeah, Aang really needs to learn not to be too trusting, or else it'll come back and bite him later." He replied. "So what did you do?" Naruko asked. "Well, for safety measures I warned the village as they evacuated the place, no one was harmed sensei." Sokka replied, using the Japanese honorific for teacher on Shana. **"Good, now we better hurry further north, while Naraku is occupied with Jet and his doomed rebel group."** Shana replied as they flew further north.

* * *

Naraku's fury was something that seared into Jet's eyes that day as he was forced to watch the results of his actions. His crime of endangering other lives of innocent people by flooding the village had led to the destruction of the forest, and the deaths of everyone he knew. Fellow orphans, fellow brothers and sister, dead because of his hatred. All because he threw away his conscious of the result of his plan, and worse, Naraku made him watch everything he did to them. It hurts his eyes as he is forced to watch. Their corpses were mangled beyond recognition as Naraku swiped his claws at them, as they failed to slay the Fire Lord himself. Naraku laughed at him, that laugh that would haunt Jet till his dying days as his sins would drive him mad in the future. This was his punishment, a path of pain and despair as he will bear the burden of eternal sorrow.

Yet, he accepted it, for it is his way of atoning for the loss of those he held close. If driven insane from the result of his actions, then he would take it. All he wanted now was to be forgiven by his fellow Freedom Fighters, who were now all dead. But he will never be forgiven by anyone now that they knew what he did. That was then; he saw a portal in front of him. **"Go boy, go wander into a different world and lament on your sins, driven by grief and despair and never return, never forgiven, never trusted, never loved…forever!"** Naraku spoke. This was his punishment, one Jet will intend to carry out, it was his fault everyone he knew was dead, and he had to take responsibility. Dragging his two hook swords behind him, Jet left this world, doomed to wander and grief at the loss of those he cared about, to forever walk as a cursed man, for all eternity…


End file.
